A Stoic Heart Cracks
by TheHermitGamist
Summary: Goku and Vegeta Discover that they actually have something else in common than just being Saiyan. They also share a sister! Read along w/ Drama, comedy and coming of age tale! Cultures and the way that we express emotions might be vastly different than what we are used to, but no matter where we are from, we all have emotion. Strap in and enjoy the ride with this unique love story.
1. Chapter 1

Papa, Father and Daughter

No one thought that this day would come. Gohan entertained it after he met Vidal as a passing thought or a joke. No one expected it, but everyone agreed that they were happy it was happening. That they were not only together, but united.

"I always knew that Piccolo was stoic," Gohan thought to himself. "I never knew about his past, except from what he told me from time to time. You never really know someone, until they tell you or challenge you. I guess that is what Salla did. It's been almost 2 years since we met her. I wonder how Piccolo is doing."

One year and 8 months ago:

A young lady stood behind the co-pilot chair of a spaceship. She looked forward at the blue and green planet.

"Are you sure it is alright for us to get supplies from this planet?" She asked the co-pilot.

"That is the least important thing, Salla! It's possible that your brothers can be on this planet!" The Man in the captains chair snapped.

"What do you think, Papa? Could it be true?"

"I hope so. My son... Your brothers, could be alive." Papa replied.

Salla looked at the pilot in the captain's chair. She then went to the dashboard and looked at the planet again. The edge of her unusually long Saiyan tail whipped back and forth softly. She smirked and sighed.

"Father... Papa... We should-"

"Yes, Salla... We are as ready as we are going to be." Said the father. "Now go sit down so we can see if all of this is true."

Salla nodded to the man in the captain's chair. She sat in a chair behind both the co-pilot and the captain.

Goku looked up in the sky. The spacecraft became visible from Kami's lookout. Bulma's father received a transmission from the spaceship a few days back. They claimed to be Goku and Vegeta's father's and in need of supplies for a satellite they were stationed on.

"I don't like this, Goku. These men are claiming to be you and Vegeta's fathers?" Bulma said to Goku, in a worried manner. She crossed her arms and lowered her head.

"We have to give them a chance... We'll see what happens."

Bulma nodded her head and looked at the ship as it slowed down to land. The earth's and possible the universes strongest gathered to receive these visitors. The ship gently landed on the grounds. Goku, Gohan and Vegeta's fist tightened. Piccolo stood his ground, with his arm's crossed. Bulma and ChiChi kept close to their younger son's. The mother's backed them away from the landing.

The spacecraft landed without incident. It spit and poured out steam from its landing gear. After a few moments, a ramp lowers from the slowly opening entrance. First out was whom Salla called " _Father_ ", from the captains chair. She followed quietly behind him. Then the man she called " _Papa_ ", came last.

"Three of them, huh." Piccolo noted. "Hmm... This looks kind of sketch, Goku."

"You're right... Lets see what they say about this."

Piccolo nodded his head, looking on at the trio.

Papa, Father and Salla stop about 15 feet from the nervous looking group. They were also nervous to meet them. Salla wrapped her arms around father's arm, drawing close to him. Her bright yellow, cat like eyes widen a bit looking between Goku and Vegeta.

"Salla, did you remember to take the language tablet?"

"Yes, father, I did."

Vegeta crossed his arms and looked at the man that the young lady called father. " 'Father?'... That's your..."

"Your sister." Interrupted Father. "Do you recognize me, Vegeta?"

Vegeta nodded his head. He then looked down and away, holding back emotions. Goku looked at the man called Papa. He then rubbed the back of his head and smiled softly."

"I suppose that you're my father, aren't you?"

"Yes... I'am... I'm your father, Burdock. I have no words to express how happy and grateful I' am to see you."

"Yeah, I'm glad too... Father." Goku said emotionally. He sighed and crossed his arms. "So this young lady... She's Vegeta's sister, huh?"

"Yes... Also, your sister, Kakarot." Bardock said, with a smile.

"Oh, wow... So both of you adopted her? Or-"

"No, no, no, um... She is simply _both_... Our blood daughter. And you are _both_ her biological brothers." Goku's father replied.

Everyone looked at the three visiting Saiyan's. Then Vegeta noticed that the young lady holding onto his father's arm looked a bit unusual for a Saiyan. Her ear's were almost as pointy as Piccolo's, but slightly cat like, as that were her eyes. A wide almond shape and sunny yellow. A lot of her features were feline like, even the tips of her pointed finger nails.  
Salla's top lip was curved slightly inward, and both top and bottom lips were a bit fuller than the average Saiyan. Her tail was a bit longer, but the same texture and color. Her hair was dark and usual for a Saiyan also, not a thick, just slightly curled at the ends and mostly straight at the top and shoulder length. Her body wasn't muscular, but rather very curvy, like an hourglass. Almost chubby in structure. Looking at both Burdock and King Vegeta, Salla was also a bit tanner then them in complexion.

"So, who is her mother?" Vegeta asked.

Burdock and King Vegeta looked at one another, then at Salla. Salla looked down and away. She let go of her father's arm and crossed her arm's.

"Unfortunately... Her mother passed away a few years ago. You might notice that she doesn't look very Saiyan." Stated Vegeta Sr.

"Hum... That's an _understatement_." Vegeta Jr. Scoffed. He then took a few steps forward to his father. With his arms crossed and head cocked back, the Saiyan prince looked at Salla.

King Vegeta and Burdock explained that she was genetically created with spliced sperm samples from the both of them. Then an egg from her mother was fertilized with the DNA. They had created her in response to the Frieza invasion. Vegeta and Burdock knew that they were not strong enough to fight him, so they decided to create a being that hopefully could someday.

Burdock and Vegeta luckily escaped with their lives, after the destruction of the Saiyan planet. Heavily injured, they recuperated over time and were investigated by the planet's government they landed on. Salla's mother was their doctor. She was an expert in genetics and medicine.

Burdock further explained that soon after Salla was born, he fell in love with her mother and they were married.

The group absorbed the information given to them. Goku and the others accepted what they were told. Everyone was getting along and talking. Everyone except Vegeta Jr.

"Well, you do have my smile." Goku said as he patted Salla's shoulder. "And I can even see that you have Vegeta's brow."

"Yes, yes," King Vegeta proclaimed proudly. He rubbed her on the back and smiled. "The Vegeta gene is very strong."

"Yeah, Vegeta and I used to get into arguments who she looked like more. But that brow is undeniable, but it looks better on her than him."

The entire group laughed. Vegeta Jr. walked away, mumbling to himself. Bulma noticed and walked to him. She put a hand on his shoulder and asked him what the matter was. Salla looked on at the two of them. Vegeta seemed irritated and upset. Then suddenly he snapped.

"No!... No... I-I just can't"

"Vegeta, please calm down" Bulma said quietly.

"I... I cannot accept... ' ** _That_** '!"

"Vegeta! That's going too far, that's enough!" Bulma Yelled.

Vegeta Sr. Walked up to his upset son. He stood beside him and crossed his arms.

"What's going on here? Can't accept what?" His father asked firmly.

Vegeta turned to his towering father, tightened his fist and looked up at him with a determined face.

"I cannot accept that, that ' _thing'_ is **my** sister! I don't care if she does have some Saiyan DNA, even **yours**. She was literally cooked up in a lab. An ' _experiment'_ that you raised!"

Vegeta Sr. Shifted his jaw around. He breathed in heavily and looked at his son with frustration. "She- **IS** -your-sister. Stop this non-sense. You do not even know her well."

"No... I... I just don't know..."

"Vegeta, _please_... You just have to get to know her... She seems quite nice. Don't make a scene." Bulma pleaded.

Vegeta crossed his arms, looked down, and to the side. His eyes then darted to Salla. Salla snapped her gaze away. She tried her best not to look upset, and swallowed heavily. She took a breath in and talked with Gohan and Goten.

Burdock broke the awkwardness by asking Goku if he knew anything about his older brother, Raditz. Everyone looked at Burdock and then Goku. The group eyes dropped. Burdock, Salla and Vegeta Sr. Felt something grim in the air. Burdock put a hand on his son's shoulder. He looked deep into Goku's face and searched for an answer.

"Kakarot... Do you _know_ about Raditz? Have you _heard_ of him? _Seen_ him? -"

"Ye-yes... Yes, I have met him."

Burdock and Salla face turned joyful and hopeful. Goku grunted and took in a quick breath. His face was troubled and sad. Burdock saw this expression and began to worry. Salla took her Papa's free arm. She looked at her brother waiting for an answer.

"Kakarot... Please... Tell us what happened" Salla pleaded.

Goku rolled his head back, taking his hand to his forehead and combed his hair with his fingers. He then crossed his arms and looked down, lightly kicking at the ground.

"Raditz came here... I met him... He was looking for me... But..." Goku hesitated. Burdock lightly shook his son's shoulder. Salla looked at her parent's face, then back at her brother.

"Kakarot-"

"We fought. He wanted to recruit me to help him and take me away. He was like an animal and did not listen to reason. He just would not stop **fighting**! So we had _no_ choice."

"What do you mean, son?"

"I held him still and... He was eventually put down. He's... He's dead."

"What?!" Salla cried. The tears dropped from her face. Burdock's hand dropped from Goku's shoulder. So did his head as his eyes widened. He slightly slumped over and breathed in a quick breath.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Goku said in a somber, lowered voice. His fist and muscles tightened.

Salla took her papa in her arms. She rubbed his back as his tears fell on her shoulder. She coughed, choking on her tears, but tried her best to soove her father.

"I should of been there..." Burdock cried in a low crackling voice.

"Papa, _**please**_. It's-"

"I've failed him. I failed the **both** of them."

"Salla took Burdock's shoulders and looked at him, standing him up straight. "Papa, it was out of your control. You can not blame yourself anymore. **Neither**... of you should."

"Raditz was so happy to be an older brother... You already know that... He helped bath Kakarot when he was born..."

"Papa-"

"Then the invasion happened... And I lost... **Everything**..."

Salla wrapped her arms around her depressed papa. Slow tears dropped from her eyes. She swallowed and allowed her sobbing parent to talk. She didn't know what else to do. No one said anything either.

"I never thought... He would, act like that. Kakarot..."

" **I'm sorry father**!" Goku snapped.

Burdock took Salla by the forearms, nodded his head and then released her. He then placed his hands on Goku's shoulders. Goku shook slightly with emotion. Burdock wrapped his arms around his son tightly. "It's alright, son. I understand now. It's _alright_. We are here _**now**_ and that is all that matters. Hopefully you're... _Brother,_ can be at rest and ponder his life choices."

"Yeah... I hope so, " Goku replied.

Burdock patted his son on the back, firmly and released him. They stood up straight and both sighed. Salla wiped her tears away. She crossed her arms and sniffled, rubbing her nose and cupping her elbow in her other hand.

Later on everyone decided to have a spontaneous banquet in honor of the son's and father's re-uniting.


	2. Chapter 1-part 2

Papa, Father and Daughter - Part Two

Salla went to the bathroom to calm her emotions. She was happy that everyone else accepted her and was willing to know of her, but was nervous and saddened by brother Vegeta's resistance. The young lady sunk her face into a cloth towel, taking in a few slow, deep breathes.  
Salla put the towel in a hamper and leaves the bathroom. With her eyes and head facing downward, and her thoughts heavy, she did not notice that Piccolo and accidentally collided with him.

They stopped and turned to one another slightly. Piccolo Looked down at her and apologized. Salla continued to look down as she apologized. Her face slowly went upward to meet his face. The young lady didn't realize how tall he was, so her head kept tilting backward and her eyes more upward.

Salla's body felt numb, stiff and light all at the same time. Her mouth became slightly agape and her eyes widened with dialiated pupils. Her face finally made it to his, but words escaped her. One of her arms were bent upward and the other limp.

"Are you alright?" Piccolo inquired. He crossed his arms, looking down at her through the sides of his eyes. His face calm and strong.

"...Ah-Oh... Umm, yes. Yes, I'm sorry I was not... _Seeing_... Looking. I-fine. _I'am_ fine, I, I mean...". Salla said with a crackling, low voice.

Piccolo lightly nodded his head, closing his eyes for a moment. He uncrossed his arms then turned away, walking past her. Salla closed her mouth and swallowed heavily. Her body started to move again. The mid-edge of the tall Namekian's cape brushed her face. Salla inadvertently breathed in the essence of the cloth. The aroma swirled, twisting upward through her nostrils, flowing around her brain like a cool autumn breeze whistling around the trees.  
It smelled as if the cape was cultivated from the very fields of the afterlife paradise. Like a grassy sun-soaked meadow, blanketed in young perfumed flowers, with a slight breath of his personal unique musk.

This sensation made Salla forget where she was and that she was even on planet Earth. Her face blushed heavily and became tightened. Luckily, she quickly regained her awareness and noticed Goku standing next to Piccolo. Salla took in a deep breath, rubbed her warm face with both hands and stood up straight.

"Hey, Salla! I want you to meet Piccolo."

"Oh, umm, Hello."

Goku hopped up and wrapped a arm around Piccolo's neck, forcing him to tilt downwards. Piccolo grunts slightly, darted his eyes at Goku with irritation.

"He's a great family friend. He is basically like my brother and Gohan's uncle."

"Oh, that's nice." Salla replies with a bright happy, closed eye smile.

"Yeah, we adopted him. And he's _never_ going anywhere." Goku chuckles.

Salla giggled. Piccolo became slightly more irritated. He closed his eyes and pressed his teeth tightly together.

"That **_might_** be true, but the touching is uncalled for. Your lucky your sister is here, or you would of been through the roof."

Goku Looked forward, then pulled Piccolo closer to his face. The overly playful Saiyan then looked at Piccolo through the sides of his eyes and smirked heavily. Piccolo tilted his head away and widened his eyes. Salla looked on curiously with sparks and butterflies in her stomach and lungs.

"Goku, I swear to every demon in hell..."

" _I get it_ , Piccolo. It's ok."

"What?"

Goku raised his other hand to Piccolo's ear and whispered; "Your trying to act cool and nice in front of Salla because you think she is cute."

" **WHAT?!** " Piccolo roar's.

Salla turned as stiff as a board and lost a couple of breathes and heartbeats.

"She is cute, huh?" Goku mused and smiled.

"Dammit Goku!" Piccolo said with frustration. His face turned mostly bright purple. The tall, embarrassed Namek, released himself from Goku''s headlock, stood up straight, closed his eyes tightly. He then breathed in deep and long, snapped his face to Salla, popping open his eyes. Salla jumped slightly on the outside, but mostly internally. Piccolo scowled, still fixated on her as he grabbed the young lady's older brother by the front of his shirt.

"I'm sorry to inform you that your brother is kind of a idiot and play's around too much sometimes."

Salla's bright yellow eyes, darted around and then downward. She then rubbed her arm and held herself. "It's fine. There's nothing wrong with a good joke once in a while." She chuckled nervously.

She felt Piccolo looking at her. Salla looked up at him and they locked eyes. Piccolo breathed in deeply, blinked and then raised Goku off the ground. He then turned his head to Goku. Goku chuckled nervously while slightly moving his feet and grasping Piccolo's arm.

"Stop-joking-around. **Got that**!"

"What are older brother's for? I'm just trying to help you out" Goku chuckled. "

Piccolo inhaled and exhaled.

"Sorry young lady. I realize this is your first time meeting your brother and meeting me. I suppose overtime you will get used to witnessing events such as this."

Piccolo then threw Goku through the roof. The tall Namek turned away and went down the corridor. Salla attention went between Piccolo and the hole in the roof. Within moments Gohan and Vegeta came rushing toward her.

"What happened?!" Gohan asked with concern.

"Piccolo threw Goku up" Salla said as she pointed a finger upward.

Vegeta and Gohan looked upward at the hole in the roof. Vegeta walked away with hands in his pants pockets. "And the sky is blue". The Saiyan prince stated.

Gohan crossed his arms, sighed and shook his head, while looking upward. "Dad should know what Piccolo is like by now. I guess he doesn't mind." Gohan looked down at Salla and sighed.

"Is it true that Piccolo is like family?"

"Oh, yes, very much so. But, what did my father say to Piccolo, this time? Do you know?"

Salla start's to blush again and waves her hands a few times, with a nervous chuckle and smile. "Oh, no, umm, you-you should ask your father or even Piccolo. It's umm, something between them."

"Oh, umm, ok then. I suppose your right." Gohan said lightly confused.

Salla walked down the hallway quickly toward the banquet area.

Everyone sat, conversed and ate together. Everyone except Piccolo who didn't need to eat much if any and Salla, who already had a low appetite. She could not stop staring at the tall Namek near the end of the table. Her eyes darted away from him every so often because she thought he realized that she was staring at him.

"Salla. _Salla_?" King Vegeta called.

Salla realized her father was calling for her. She turned to him and giggled lightly. He slid her a plate of food, and smirked at her. Salla sighed and rolled her eyes. Papa Burdock seated on the other side of her looked at her plate. He took it and started to cut the food.

"Don't forget to separate the mash from her vegetables, Burdock."

Salla sighed. "Papa, Father..."

"I know Vegeta."

Everyone looked on at the two father's treating their daughter as if she was a toddler. Vegeta Sr. put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them lightly. Burdock got a spoon of food, turned to Salla and put the spoon near her mouth. Salla looked around at everyone looking at her. She then looked at Papa and sighed.

" ** _Papa_**..."

"You need to eat something Salla. I know you don't have a heavy appetite, but it's been a while." Burdock demanded gently.

Salla did not want to argue. Her fathers only did this in public as a show of display that Salla was their child. They never got passed her being a baby and being grown. Also the fact that they felt guilty not raising their son's, the two Saiyans poured their affections on to her. She did not want to argue with her father's. Salla opened her mouth and let Burdock feed her. Vegeta Sr. grinned.

"She needs protein, Burdock. Give her some protein."

"Are you _kidding_ me...?" Prince Vegeta said in curiosity.

"Ok, Papa, I'm, I'm full. Thank you."

"Ok Salla, good girl. _Love you_." Burdock commented in a soft, high pitched voice.

" _Salla tum-tum full_?" Vegeta Sr. Said joyfully, as he hugged his embarrassed daughter.

"Wow, umm... You guys **really** love Salla." Goku noted.

"Yeah, ha,ha, umm. I suppose its because I'm the youngest." Salla replied.

"Yep, she's Papa's tail baby." Said Burdock proudly with a smile.

"No, she's _**my**_ brow baby" Vegeta Sr. retorted.

Salla sunk her face into her hands as her fathers went back and forth. Everyone giggled and laughed.

Later, after the meal, Burdock and Vegeta Sr. decided to leave Salla with her brothers and their familes while they went to gather supplies with Gohan.

Bulma and ChiChi looked on at Salla talking to Goku and Goten.

"You saw her fathers?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, I know. I feel bad. She seemed embarrassed. What would make two grown men act like that with their seemingly grown daughter? Wait..."

"What is it?"

"How old is she? She is from a different planet, so she might be younger than she looks."

Bulma and ChiChi looked at one another in curious shock, then at Salla. The two women went over to their new sister-in-law.

"Hey Salla..." ChiChi inquired.

"Oh you must be my brother Goku's beautiful wife!"

"Yes, well... what?"

"Ah, yes. I wanted to talk with you. Thank you for being with my brother and creating such a beautiful and handsome legacy with him. I see the strength from him and the polished delicate beauty that made Gohan into the smart and attractive man that he is. And I'm sure Goten will be the same someday."

ChiChi Blushed and gushed at Salla's complements. "Oh, oh my, well... Salla...-"

Salla bowed and curtsey for ChiChi. She then put a hand on Chichi's shoulder looking deeply in her eyes. "Your beauty is only out-shined by your outstanding ability of being a great partner, friend and wife to my brother."

Tears form in ChiChi eyes. Bulma rolls her eyes, crosses her arms and sighs.

"I hope to get to know you and learn from the both of you as our relationship blossoms and grows." Salla mused, then hugged ChiChi softly. She then released her and smiled. She then looked over at Bulma and walked over to her. Bulma looked up at Salla, with curiosity.

"I know that my brother isn't used to me and all of this is new for everyone. But, like I was telling Chichi-Chan I hope to learn from both of you."

"You... You feel that way about me also?!" Bulma asked with shock.

"Of course! How could I not? You chose to be with my brother and that is a life long responsibility that I admire and appreciate. You gave him children and are taking care of a family. Most women cannot do that, but you still keep your youthfulness and posture. A wife is a special thing in my culture. They are the ultimate teachers, advisers to our future generations and partners of their spouses. It's doubly true if they are mother's"

Bulma's eyes watered, then she wrapped her arms around Salla tightly. "Oh Salla-Chan! Your the sister-in-law of my dreams!"

"Hey! She said it to _me_ first!"

"You harpy!" Bulma retorted. " **I'm** talking to Salla-Chan right now!"

Bulma and ChiChi both pulled at Salla. Goku helped Salla by putting his arm around her. Bulma and ChiChi look at one another. ChiChi then remembered her question and asked how old Salla was. Salla told her on her former planet she was only 14, but on Earth she was 28 years of age.

"My planet was about twice the size of this one, so the months I suppose are longer than yours, from our ships computer calculations."

"What happened to your planet?" Bulma asked.

"It was destroyed." Vegeta Sr. Replied.

"Oh, Father. Your back from scouting?"

"How was it destroyed?" Goku further inquired.

Salla looked down and away. She rubbed her arm as her fathers and Gohan came closer.

"Her uncle, whom was Burdock's brother-in-law, was a brilliant scientist. He was looking for a way to make free energy. When he found out that people could harness vast amounts of energy within themselves, he threw himself even deeper into his research more so after the death of his wife.  
Unfortunately, Guiver, found that Salla had the most energy of any individual that he ever met and tried to use her as a battery. When she escaped him, with the help of his son, the machine went into meltdown and it was irreversible. Luckily the planet's population was safely evacuated to several satellites, that are now connected to one another. We volunteered for food and water replenishment, along with another 10 or so teams. There are farms and other resources within the structure, but its still being developed and has a few months before harvest" King Vegeta said.

Burdock went over to his daughter, put his arm around her and held her close. "She feels responsible, but none of us could of predicted that Guiver would of done this or jump off the deep end."

Salla turned to her Papa with crossed arms. "Did you find a supply depot?" Salla asked quietly.

"Yes, we found quite a few, and we are working with the local government to help with currency exchange." Burdock said.

"Ahh, good. Good."


	3. Chapter 1-part 3

**Papa, Father and Daughter**

Within a little over two weeks, Salla and her fathers got to spend time with her family, share stories and answered a lot of questions. Unfortunately Vegeta Jr. was still resistant to Salla being his sister. She Ignored it with a smile and pleaded with Bulma not to argue with him about it. She was happy just knowing he was alive and well.

The day came where they had to return with the supplies. The families met to see them off. Everyone hugged and wished them well. Salla bowed in front of brother Vegeta and told her she was happy to have met him, she loved him very much and that she looked forward to seeing him sometime in the future again. Vegeta did not acknowledge her. He crossed his arms and looked down. Salla bowed and walked toward her fathers. Both Vegeta Sr. And Burdock looked at Vegeta Jr. with sour faces. Then the two fathers looked at one another. They told her to wait for them as they talked to one another in private.

After a few moments, Papa and Father came back. They looked down at Salla nervously. "Papa? Father?" King Vegeta choked back emotions and looked at his daughter. He patted her on the shoulder and looked at Goku. Burdock rubbed Salla on her back and walked after Vegeta Sr. Salla looked at her fathers as they talked to Goku. Goku looked surprised at whatever the father's said, then he looked at Salla. Her brother shook their hands and nodded his head. Bardock and Vegeta Sr. Waved Salla over to them. She walked over with curiousity. Vegeta Sr. And Burdock put a hand each on her shoulders. Salla looked at both of her parents.

"Please, take care of her." Vegeta Sr. Asked Goku.

"Wait! _Father_?!" Salla said with shock. King Vegeta turned to his confused daughter.

Bardock rubbed her back. Tears filled Salla's eyes. Vegeta Sr. Swallowed heavily and took in a deep breath. "Salla... You are still young enough to know your brothers and grow with them. We met our son's and they are men now. We will visit from time to time and we also realize that you are a young lady and of age."

"We have been sheltering you, keeping you away from the world." Bardock added. "You will always be _my_ baby girl, and **never** forget or doubt that we love you. Do you understand?"  
Salla looked down and away. Her tears dropped to the ground. She sighed and shook her head in approval. "Yes, Papa. I do." Salla's face fell on Bardock's shoulder. He embraced her tightly, holding back his own emotions. King Vegeta crossed his arms, and rolled his lips inward.

Vegeta Sr. And Bardock collected their belongings. They gave her supplies and other belongings. Salla walked with them to the entrance of the spacecraft. She took one hand from both of them as they walked up the ramp. Her father's slowly released their hands from hers. She stepped back and watched the spaceship door close. Salla backed away as the ship launched. Goku and the others went over to her. Vegeta stayed his distance.  
Goku put his hand on her shoulder. Salla looked up as the spacecraft left earth. She fell to her knees as tears dropped like rain from her eyes. Bulma got on her knees beside her and rubbed her back.

It took 3 hours before Salla said anything. Mr. Popo made hot tea. She sat with Bulma and Dende at a table, shaded by an umbrella.

"You can stay with us here." Dende said kindly. "There is more than enough room."

"Nonsense!" Bulma Snapped. "She is family and will be staying with _us_."

"It's alright," Salla said with a low voice.

"Well our fathers asked _me_ to take care of her, so I feel she should stay with **us**. Besides, I heard that she knows some Saiyan recipes." Goku added.

"No, no, it's _fine_..." Salla said a bit louder.

"What do you mean, Salla?" Bulma inquired.

"My parents gave me a place to stay. It's similar to your capsule technology on earth. In fact, all elementary school children learn it as an academic class or side course. All I need is a plot of land to activate it. Do you know a large area where I can stay?"

Goku scratched his head and looked upward. "Well, that settles that Dende and Bulma. I have some land she can stay on." Dende looked away and bulma crossed her arms with a sour face.

Later that day, Goku took his sister a few acres from his house. The land was next to a lake and his house was only about a football field and-a-half in distance. Bulma, Gohan and ChiChi went with them. They were curious about the place she would be staying in. Salla measured the area with sight, then floated slightly above ground. She told everyone to stand back, then threw a tablet on the ground.  
It exploded into a large scale house, Half moon in shape, similar to the buildings on earth.  
It was brown in color, one story tall with two rectangular windows at the front and others around the building. A medium size garden was to the left hand side and what appeared to be a Biodome behind the building. Salla gave them a tour of the home.

It was a furnished 4 bedroom, 5 bathroom space, with a large study next to her quarters. A trophy room was near the back of the large living room. The Biodome housed some animals large and small, with plant life native to her home planet, Planet Vegeta and even Namek.

She explained that her father, King Vegeta escaped in a spacecraft that held the Saiyan planet's history in case of an emergency such as what happened with Frieza occurred. The Namekian plant life came from her planet as that Namek was so close to Catlihthia, her home world, that parts of the blown apart planet landed there, when she was a young child. Also, she was the pupil of a Namekian teacher that had samples of plant life also. He claimed to be over 4,000 years old.

"He was **insane**." Salla added. "He really did not look a day over 20 or 30 years old. But he claimed that he left during a weather disaster on the planet, which happened around that time."

"Oh wow." Said Goku.

"You have a pretty impressive space. And I would love to read some of your books sometime" Gohan mused.

"Oh, nephew, you and the family live here too. Wherever I am, I hope you would be also." Gohan blushed slightly and rolled his eyes.

Salla made them a packaged lunch and saw them off. Before he could leave, Salla asked Gohan if he could speak with her.

She sat her nephew down outside, at a small round table. She poured a cool mint-like tea for him in a small cup. He took a sip and complemented her on the taste. Salla sat down on the other side of the table. Her fingers nervously moved about one another. She began to blush as Gohan's eyes looked at her lowered face.

"Salla-chan?"

Salla sighed and darted her eyes to the side. She breathed in quick and heavy. "Well, I wanted to ask you something. It's a bit personal."

"Oh?"

"I heard that Piccolo-San is a close family friend. How well do you know him?"

"He is like a second father to me. A best friend. An uncle, really, I suppose. Why do you ask?"

Salla sat upright and looked at Gohan. Gohan leaned forward and looked at her with curiosity.

"Well, It's because... I think he is interesting. I wish to know of him better." Salla said shyly.

Gohan almost choked on the tea. He quickly put his cup down and looked at her wide eyed. "Real- _ **Really**_?!"

"Yes." Salla said quietly with a blush soaked smile. "He seems very private and to himself. But there is something about him that I cannot wrap my finger around. He also seems very smart and deep thinking."

"Yes, yes he is!" Gohan said with excitement.

"But I'm ashamed to say that the first thing I noticed was how good-looking he is."

Gohan fell out of his chair and to the ground. Salla stood up and looked down at Gohan, whose face was beet red. He covered his mouth with both is hands, trying to contain himself. Salla sat down next to him on the ground.

"I suppose that you get asked this a lot from a bunch of ladies about Piccolo."

Gohan was choking on his own breath at this point. He rolled away from her, trying not to embarrass himself and spare Salla's feelings.

"Mmm, I bet that he has this kind of effect on all the ladies. Piccolo-Kun is the most beautiful man that I have ever seen. The females must fall off him like rain!" Salla said lovingly. "No wonder why he is so private."

"Salla- _ah_... Oh goodness. Salla." Gohan said as he pushed himself against the ground and braced his body. He breathed in and out deeply for a few breaths. Gohan took off his glasses and wiped his eyes. He then turned to his aunt and sighed heavily. "So... You like him...?"

Salla took her face into her hands and then turned it away. She then nodded and squealed lightly. Gohan rolled his eyes, chuckled and shook his head. He then bent one knee and placed his arm on it. Suddenly a thought entered his mind.  
Salla was his aunt, and if she liked Piccolo and he liked her back, then Piccolo would officially be related to him. Gohan looked forward and began to think of the possibilities, or if it would even be possible that he would want a relationship at all. Salla was an attractive young lady, but Gohan knew Piccolo was not really looking for a relationship.  
He was friendly and cared for _him_ , so maybe he could start to care for Salla also. Possibly get close. Gohan replaced his glasses, adjusted them and looked at Salla. Salla looked at her much calmer nephew. Gohan cleared his throat and breathed in. He then smiled with closed lips.

" _Well_ , Salla, to tell you the truth, Piccolo-Chan is a private guy. But he is a very outgoing and has shown great care for my family over the years. I trust him with advice, my life and emotions. So, I can introduce you to him and see where it goes. We can have dinner or something together, within the week."

"Oh, **really**?!" Salla said with heavy excitement. Gohan nodded his head and smirked.

"I'll contact you when everything is set up."

"Oh, thank you Gohan-Chan!" Salla said happily. She then wrapped her arms around Gohan and pressed her face against his. Gohan chucked and darted his eyes at her.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Training with Tea

Back to the present day:

Gohan finds Piccolo standing outside. After everything that has happened in the past two years he still prefered to look forward and away. The tall Namek was fiddling around with his shirt collar. He was wearing a generic formal black suit, no neck tie, open jacket, with a long sleeved white undershirt and brown loafers. With had one hand in his pocket and the other on his chin, Piccolo turned to Gohan.

"What's going on, Mr. Piccolo? You should really be inside."

"Hmpth, I know what I'm doing. We've talked about it like 12 times." Piccolo snapped.

Gohan knew that his tall, stoic friend was nervous. This was a major change and addition for everyone. Piccolo and Gohan with the rest of the family have talked about it for a month before this event. Now it seemed like Piccolo was nervous. It was something he was sure he wanted to do, but has never done.

"Let's sit down and have a drink. _Calm down_. You _are_ ready for this, right?" Gohan asks.

Piccolo looks down, crosses his arms and sighs lightly. He then nods his head, blinks and looks forward. Piccolo swallowed heavily, put a hand in his pants pocket and the other grasping his lips. He nods his head at Gohan. Gohan leads him into the half-decorated room.

"I know that you don't like heavy drinks. So you want some sparkling water? Watermelon juice? Macha milk?" Gohan inquired.

Piccolo puts both hands in his pants pockets, closes his eyes tightly and grits his teeth. "As long as it's not tea, especially 'Mint'."

Gohan looks up at Piccolo, pauses and then laughs. Piccolo stops walking, crosses his arms and turns his head away. "I knew you were up to something. And it all started with that damn tea." One year, 7 Months ago:

"I know that Nameks don't need to eat, or eat at all, but Piccolo has been on Earth his entire life. So you do think he would like my tea?" Salla asked Gohan.

"Oh yeah, he drinks tea from time to time, but really loves cold drinks." Answered Gohan.

"Don't worry, Salla-Chan," Videl Assured. "You look very cute and seem really polite. Just be yourself and talk. Piccolo is a bit stoic and does not talk much about relationships or feelings, but once he gets to know who you are and sees that you are a good person, then he is totally loyal.-"

"Shh, here he comes!" Gohan interrupted with nervous, excitement.

Salla stood up, brushed her shirt with her hands and then laced her fingers. She could feel the nervous energy seeping from her internal organs, flowing to her face and hands. Videl pat her on the shoulder and made Salla almost jumped out of her skin. They both smiled and sighed.  
Piccolo walked in and greeting everyone. He was used to being invited to Gohan's house, with just him, Videl and the baby, but that night Pan was with her grandparents. He noticed an unusually nice put together table. Dinner looked like soup with steamed vegetables.

"Good evening, Mr. Piccolo." Gohan said with a bow. "You remember my Aunt, right?"

Piccolo crossed his arms and looked at the young lady. He paused for a moment, looking at her up and down. Salla looked at him, looking at her. He finally nodded his head and then bowed in her direction. "It's nice to meet your acquaintance again, young lady."

Salla giggled, and bowed to him. Gohan and Videl sat down quickly, next to one another before Salla and Piccolo. Salla was seated next to Piccolo. She was starting to scoot in her chair. Gohan looked at Piccolo and cleared his throat. The tall Namek did not catch on. Videl sighed, rolled her eyes and then crossed her arms.

"Piccolo, why don't you help Salla with her chair, like the gentleman you are?" Videl inquired.

Piccolo looked over at Salla. Salla looked at Piccolo with her fingers wrapped around the sides of the chair. She smiled nervously at him. Piccolo shot out of his chair, went behind Salla and helped her scoot close to the table. She nodded at him and thanked him. Salla took in a deep breath as Piccolo sat next to her.

After dinner, Gohan talked about how happy he was to meet Salla and that he was learning a lot of good things about her. Salla was talented in music and the arts. She knew several languages and was studying botany back on her home world.

"She even made this Mint-like tea. I had some a few days ago." Gohan said.

"I made some tonight, if... If you would like some." Salla Said. She poured some tea into three, small, flat dish-like cups. "I chilled the tea because I heard it was to your liking, plus the weather has been warm."

Piccolo turned his head to Salla. He nodded, blinked and raised the cup. " _Mm, Domo arigato, Salla-San._ "

Salla felt her face turning warm. She nodded her head and smiled. As Salla was pouring her cup, Piccolo complemented her on the drink and asked for a refill. She quickly swung the teapot to Piccolo's glass at light speed. The young, happy and nervous lady nodded her head and poured a refill.

With the refreshments done and the tea finished, it was time to call it a night. Gohan offered to drive Salla back home, as that it was dark out. He asked Piccolo to accompany him. "Hey Piccolo, the front seat needs to be repaired. So, if you could keep Salla company back there, then that would be nice." Gohan joked lightly.

Piccolo crossed his arms, looked forward in to the distance and shrugged his shoulders. He opened the back capsule door, and bowed his head at Salla. She was taken slightly aback and flattered. Salla then went in to the car and slid all the way to the side. The tall Namek got in next to her. He crossed his arms and breathed in. They looked at one another at the same time, then looked away from each other. Salla rolled her lips inward and Piccolo tightened his teeth as his face turned slightly purple.  
Gohan adjusted the rear view mirror and saw the two in the back. He chuckled, shook his head, readjusted the mirror and started the car.  
They shortly arrived at Salla's home. Gohan asked Piccolo to see her to the door because he was having trouble starting the car. Piccolo gritted his teeth, widened his eyes and took in a deep breath. He then composed himself and nodded his head.

Salla and Piccolo stopped at her front door. She laced her fingers and looked down, Piccolo crossed his arms and looked down at her curiously. "It was nice meeting you formally, Salla-San. You have many talents and seem like a nice young lady."

"Ah, thank you, Piccolo-San, _domo arigato_. I'm glad that I'm getting to know everyone, including you."

Piccolo blinked, then looked at the capsule car. He then turned to leave. The tall Namek bowed and told her to have a good night again.

"Oh, um, Piccolo-San." Salla Called.

Piccolo turned back to her and lowered his head slightly. "Salla-San?"

"I know that we do not know one another very well at all, but I've heard that you have trained with most of my family."

"Yes. Yes, I have. Over the years I have helped train a lot of the young men in your family. What of it?"

"Well, I suppose it goes without saying that I was also trained in 'martial arts', what Earthlings call it. I was curious... Since Gohan and Goten look like such strong young men, maybe we-you and I can exchange techniques? Because I'm from a different area and I'm a bit curious about this world's fighting styles. Just to... You know... ' _Sharpen up_ ' a bit?"

Piccolo stepped closer to Salla. He looked her up and down. She was nervous and he sensed it. But he did not sense any ill intent. Salla scratched the back of her head and smirked. He darted his eyes to the side, then turned away from her.

"Hm, I don't know. My training is pretty intense and I would hate to injure Goku's little sister."

"Oh!" Salla laughed very loudly. Piccolo turned his head, uncrossed his arms and looked at her from the side of his eye. "I have been trained by over **10** masters, including an _insane_ intergalactic space scholar. I believe I can handle training from-a ' _gentleman_ ' such as yourself." Salla crossed her arms, closed her eyes lightly, raised her brows and turned her head away.

Gohan stuck his head out the drivers side window in concern. Piccolo sped around to the young lady. She then turned to the side and was snapping her tail back and forth.

"Gentleman...?" Piccolo asked quietly.

"Uh-oh." Gohan said.

Salla nodded her head. "Maybe you're just afraid of being too soft. Hmpth."

"Um, ha, ha, Salla!" Gohan chuckled nervously. The concerned nephew then jumped out the car and rushed over to the two of them.

"Gentleman?! _SOFT_!? **IS THAT A CHALLENGE, YOUNG LADY?!** " Piccolo snapped. His fist tightened, arm's shook with frustration as his teeth and eyes shown widely.

"Hmtph, not if you are just going to knit mittens for me, and make me watch remedial fighting programs." Salla said in a low voice.

Gohan got in between them and put his hands up, facing his palms at the both of them. He smiled nervously. "Now, now we have just gotten to know one another..."

"If you can give me a challenge." Salla said as she slowly opened one eye and looked at the both of them.

Gohan and Piccolo looked at her in shock. Gohan slapped his forehead with his palm and tilted his head back. His other arm dropped as he sighed heavily and looked upward. Piccolo grunted loudly, widened his eyes and blazed his teeth. Salla turned to the both of them, bowed with a cute smile and said Goodnight to them. She then went inside her house.

Gohan and Piccolo looked at her closed door. Piccolo stormed to her door. Gohan grabbed his arm, digging his feet into the ground. Piccolo dragged Gohan behind him, getting to the front door.

"FINE! I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE! **_DON'T_** **SAY I DID NOT WARN YOU**! **5 A.M.** Tomorrow! KAMI'S LOOKOUT! **SHARP**!" Piccolo roared.

The tall Namek then turned away from the house and walked off, unaware that he was dragging Gohan with him. He then realized and stopped. Piccolo crossed his arms and looked forward with a sour face. Gohan bent over, putting his hands on his knees. He took in a few breaths and looked up at Piccolo with one closed eye.

"I'm sorry that you are going to lose your aunt so quickly after meeting her." Piccolo said in a low and determined voice.

"Ah, come on Piccolo. She's just joking around. You couldn't tell?"

"Well, those ' _jokes_ ' got her admission into my 'special' boot camp." Piccolo said as he cracked his knuckles. Suddenly Goku landed close to them.

Gohan stood up straight and Piccolo crossed his arms, lowered his head and then looked at Goku through the top of his eyes. Salla's brother walked within a few feet of the two and put his hands on his hips.

"So, what's going on here?" Goku asked. "I heard some yelling and felt your energy going up and down, Piccolo."

Gohan and Piccolo looked at one another, then away at different directions. Goku looked back and forth at them curiously.

"Geez, guys. What happened?"

Gohan sighed, took off his glasses and closed his eyes. He then cupped his elbow into his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Salla ' _asked_ ' Piccolo to train her and show her some martial arts techniques.

Piccolo spun around to Gohan with tightened fists and an angry face. "' ** _ASKED_** '!? If that is ' _asking_ ' then I don't want to know what 'polite' is!"

"Hmm, sounds like fun! It looks like she has the family spirit after all." Goku chuckled.

"Oh, I believe you!" Piccolo added. "That's the problem! On one hand, she is nice, like you and Gohan. Then she's quick and fast like Vegeta! And of course she has that slight annoyance of being kind and sharing."

Goku and Piccolo crossed their arms. Piccolo then turned away from Gohan and stepped forward a few steps.

"Well, I'm curious to see what kind of things she knows." Goku added. "But don't let that cute face fool you."

"What?" Piccolo asked.

"She has a really cute smile, doesn't she?" Goku said with a sly smile. Gohan nodded his head in agreement.

"Don't worry, I won't let your ' _darling_ ' little sister's looks get in the way." Piccolo retorted sarcastically. "It's never been important. It's about willpower, skill, the willingness to learn and strength."

Goku laughed and then held himself. Gohan and Piccolo looked at him curiously. He then slapped his knee, put one hand on the side of his waist, leaned forward and pointed upward, with one closed eye. "So you agree that she's cute. I knew you thought so. Heh, heh, heh." Goku joked.

Gohan looked at the slowly erupting Piccolo. He then put his glasses back on and covered his face with his hand as the other supported his other arm. He heard the sounds of punching, most likely coming from Piccolo, and laughter that sounded like his father. Gohan lifted his face from his hand and saw Piccolo flying off into the sky. He then looked down and saw his father on the ground. Gohan sighed and walked over to Goku. Suddenly Goku sprang up and dusted himself off. He then laughed and sighed.

"Wow, Piccolo hasn't hit me like that since before you were born! Heh, heh, heh. I must of really hit a nerve."

"Dad, what has gotten into you lately? You have been really picking on Mr. Piccolo since Salla has gotten here."

"Well then, you tell me, son. Why did you set up a dinner date with him and Salla?"

"Well, um... You see... Salla said that she was kind of interested in him. But please don't tell anyone else! I mean it."

"Oh really?" Goku said with a smile.

"I just wanted to help her out, is all. She's my aunt and I didn't think it would hurt. But that does not explain why you are picking on Mr. Piccolo."

Goku leaned over to his son. He then wrapped his arm around Gohan's neck. "You _really_ want to know why?" Goku asked in a low voice.

"Yes father, please!" Gohan Pleaded.

Goku looked around and then lightly shook him a few times. "Well you have to promise not to tell anyone else either!"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it."

"Well, when Salla, Vegeta Sr. And my Father first came, Piccolo and I were walking inside of Kami's lookout. Right before he bumped into her and threw me through the roof, he mentioned that all three of them looked strong, and not to be fooled by ' _the girl'_. I asked why and he said that ' _Someone that looks gentle and sweet, like that, can be deceiving_ '."

Gohan's face turned beet red. He then laughed, putting a hand over his mouth. Goku gave his son a pat on the back and stood up straight. Both of them walked toward the car discussing the possiblities.


	5. Chapter 2-part two

Chapter Two: Part two. Training with Tea:

Piccolo landed on Kami's lookout. Dende felt his fluctuating energy. He was about to say something when Mr. Popo held him by one of his shoulders. Dende looked back at his assistant. Popo shook his head slowly. The young guardian dropped his head and sighed.

The tall Namek dropped his weighted turban and cape out side his personal quarters. He burst through the door, ripped off his clothes and kicked off his shoes. Piccolo took a freezing shower, letting the water pour from the top of his head. He could barely feel the frigid water roll down the spine of his back, as his inner Chi slightly pushed the water off his body. Piccolo pressed his teeth together, then put his head on the shower wall. He looked down, trying to calm himself.

"What is it with that girl?!" He thought to himself. Why did I let her get under my skin like that? And her damn brother didn't help."

After his lengthy shower, he discovers his cape and turban on his side table. Wrapped in nothing but a towel, Piccolo sat on the bed and focused his thoughts. He over lapped one hand over the other and placed them on his mouth. He then leaned forward, resting his elbow's on his slightly apart knees.

"I suppose she really was only joking, looking back on it. And Gohan wanted me to sit close to her the entire night. Maybe he simply wanted me to know her...?" Piccolo dropped his head, laced his fingers together and rubbed the back of his head. He stood up and went over to his wardrobe.

"Her calling me soft really set me off. But she might be right. Gohan did soften me, but I can still train fiercer than any demon in hell! It's just that..."

Piccolo did not go to sleep that night. He meditated on what to teach her first. The next morning rolled over with a refreshed and determined teacher ready for a new pupil. "O.K. Piccolo," He thought to himself. "Lets stomp the 'sass' out of Salla! She will see who is ' _soft_ '." The tall Namek walked close to the edge of the lookout with his arms crossed. He then called Mr. Popo and asked him what time it was. He told him it was just past 4:30 in the morning.

"Good. If she is not here in another 15 or so minutes, _Salla_ is going to have a preview of what hell is!"

"Oh, my! Who is, Mr. Piccolo?" Mr. Popo asked.

"Salla. Goku and Vegeta's 'little sister'." Piccolo said in a low voice.

" _Well_ there _might_ be a problem with that." Mr. Popo laughed.

"What do you mean?" Piccolo said as he turned his head to Mr. Popo.

Mr. Popo laughed with his eyes closed and walked away. Piccolo turned around, uncrossed his arms and looked on at him. He then saw Salla 30 feet from him. She was wearing a bright purple Gi in the same style as his. She noticed him, stood to attention with one hand behind her back, and the other waved at him, with a wide smile on her face, eyes closed. It appeared she was setting the table for tea and cleaning the area.

"That little-" Piccolo said in a low voice. Then in a louder voice, he said, "How long has she been here?!"

Dende sat at the table. Salla poured him and Mr. Popo some of her special Cathlithian tea. Piccolo started to boil with frustration.

"Wow, this is really good!" Said Mr. Popo.

" _Oishii_!" Dende said with excitement. "This is very good, Salla-Chan. You know, you can still stay here."

"Yes, she has been so helpful this morning." Mr. Popo replied.

"No, no you two make it easy! Mr. Popo almost leaves nothing for me to clean. That's not fair when trying to impress _Senpai_ , _sensei_ , _Sama_... Piccolo... Did I say that right? I apologize for not wrapping my hands around the honorifics yet." Salla said with bright, twinkling eyes.

Mr. Popo and Dende shot out of their chairs and patted her on the back. She bowed her head, Put her hands together and closed her eyes.

"But really _Mr. Popo-Senpai,_ I wish to show not only can I be a good friend to you and _Dende-Sama_ , but also prove that I'm a disciplined and **eager** student, that wishes to _please_ my teacher and hopefully be his _friend_ , like Gohan-kun." Salla said with glee.

"YOU DON'T SEE WHAT SHE'S TRYING TO DO?!" Piccolo yelled.

Dende, Mr. Popo and Salla looked at him curiously. She then took the teapot and a cup, sped over to Piccolo then went on both knees with her head bowed. Piccolo slightly backed away with caution. Salla poured a cup of tea for him and raised it above her head.

"I'm _so sorry, Senpai-Sama, Piccolo-San_. I should of served **_you_** the tea first, but I did not see you. I just like Mr. Popo-Senpai and Dende-Sama. But I must apologize to you and to them, that the teacher comes first."

Dende and Mr. Popo, swooned at her cuteness. Piccolo Looked at them then looked down at her. He took tea tea cup calmly, then picked her up from the back of her Gi top. With his eyes closed, Piccolo sipped the cold, refreshing tea, and dangled Salla over the edge of the lookout. Mr. Popo and Dende rushed over to him. They kept a few feet from him and tried to figure out what to say.

"Piccolo, Please!" Mr. Popo pleaded.

"Yes, you have more patience than this!" Dende pleaded. "She came here only 30 minutes or so after you did. Took a short nap and then started working from about 2 a.m."

Piccolo took another sip of the tea. Everyone paused as he took the cup from his lips. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"There is no way in hell she is staying here under my feet. And to make matters worse she is trying to butter all of you up!" Said Piccolo in a low voice.

Then Piccolo released her over the edge. Mr. Popo and Dende rushed to the edge and looked down. Dende went to fly after her, but was caught by Piccolo as he drank the tea.

"She does make good tea, though" Piccolo mused.

"Piccolo, she's falling!" Dende Cried.

"She can fly." Piccolo retorted

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT FOR SURE!" Dende yelled with concern.

"She's still falling." Mr. Popo said looking at the ever shrinking view of Salla.

Piccolo blinked a few times and took another zip of tea. A bead of sweat went down the side of his face.

" **PICCOLO, SHE'S GOING TO DIE!**." Dende yelled and sobbed.

He swallowed down the tea quickly, moving the cup from his lips into a balled fist, at his side. He pulled Dende close to his face, and stared at him with nervous frustration, sweating a bit more.

"She's FAKING IT, DAMMIT!" Piccolo yelled.

"I don't see her anymore." Mr. Popo, said with a crackling voice as he looked over the edge.

Piccolo looked at Mr. Popo, then loomed slightly toward the edge, looked downward with tightened, showing teeth. He then tossed Dende and the tea cup on the floor, flew over the edge of the lookout with break neck speed.  
Dende shot up and stood next to Mr. Pop who was still looking over the edge. They looked at one another, then over the edge.

"Oh, Miss. Salla..." Mr. Popo said sadly.

"If she-I swear if she... I will wish something awful for Piccolo with the dragon balls!"

They both nodded with anger and fear.

"Hey, did you lose somebody?" A familiar voice said.

Mr. Popo and Dende spun around. It was Yajirobe, with Salla. Dende and Mr. Popo rushed joyfully and relieved to her. They knocked over Yajirobe and both embraced her. Then they released her and noticed that she looked sad. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Oh, _it's ok_ , miss. Salla." Mr. Popo said reassuringly.

"Yes, Piccolo Didn't mean it." Dende said.

"He doesn't like me." Salla sniffled.

" _No, no_ that's not _true_. Look, _see_ he went looking for you. That is just the kind of hard-line guy he is."

Salla looked around and did not see Piccolo. She wiped her eyes and breathed in.

"Your welcome!" Yajirobe snapped.

Dende and Mr Popo helped him off the floor. He then explained that he was leaving Korin to deliver Senzu beans. Then suddenly, Salla fell on his vehicle.

"Yeah, Korin wanted to keep her." Yajirobe said.

"Well, thank you very much for catching me. I could of flew up but I was in real shock and despair that he would do that. What was I supposed to feel."

"You could thank me by going out on a date with me." Yajirobe said in a low voice.

Dende looked at Yajirobe with shock and disgust. "Now wait just a minute!"

"It's the least I can do, I suppose. It does not sound too bad. I read that a date is a fruit, so you wish for me to go fruit picking with you.?" Salla asked.

Mr. Popo and Dende fell back. Yajirobe, blushed and got a devilish smile on his face. "Heh, heh, heh, I can show you what it really means." Yajirobe said in a sinister way.

"Oh, well, heh, heh, o.k." Salla agreed.

Dende shot back up, then stood over the perverted Yajirobe. "How dare you take advantage of someone who not only has not been on Earth for very long, but literally fell out of the sky!"

"Hey pal! She fell on my ride! It's fate." Yajirobe responded as he stood up and crossed his arms away from Dende.

Just then Piccolo landed back on Kami's lookout. His head was very low and his fist tightened. He seemed very distraught and heavy with burden. Everyone looked at him, then Dende went over to his side.

"Piccolo, what is it? If it is about Salla, then-"

"Not now, Dende... You were right... I can't find her anywhere. I did'nt sense her energy on Earth at all. Only around here, but that might be left over Chi.

"But Piccolo."

"What am I going to tell Gohan?" Piccolo said with a crackling voice. "She better be alright. Maybe she's just hiding, or injured... Dammit!"

Piccolo walked by Dende, then by everyone else not noticing Salla rising to stand. Mr. Popo then gave Salla the tea pot and a cup. Piccolo sat down in a chair at the table, with a arm across his open lap and his elbow on the table surface, holding up his face. Salla put the tea cup in front of him and poured some tea in.

He blinked and looked down at the cup, sighed and then drunk it all in one swallow. Piccolo then slammed the teacup on the table.

"Thank you, Salla-San." Piccolo said in a low voice.

"Yes, Senpai-Sama." Salla replied in a lower voice.

Piccolo then leaned over the table, Buried his face into his hands and breathed in heavily. The depressed and unaware Namek, then put his hands to the sides of his face, elbows on the able and looked down.

"I will miss her making this tea." Piccolo sighed depressingly.

"Piccolo-Senpai!" Salla cried.

"Yes Salla-San. I'm not feeling very well. If you did not notice, it's because-"

Piccolo then realized Salla was next to him all along. He shot out of his chair, fist tightened and looked down at her with shock. Salla backed away slightly with a nervous smile. She then poured some more tea and raised a glass to him. Piccolo puffed up his chest, snatched the teacup and forcefully put it on the table at lightning speed. Salla laced her fingers together and bowed her head. Piccolo pointed to Salla silently and looked at Dende.

"She-She arrived back here about 10 minutes after you-' _left_ '." Dende said gently as he stood behind Salla."

" _ **WHAT**_!?" Piccolo yelled.

"Yes, _Yajirobe-San_ 'caught' me with his vehicle." Salla replied.

" _Oh really_?!" Piccolo said. He then looked around and saw the Samurai hiding behind a bush. Yajirobe, saw Piccolo look his way and ducked down.

"Do you have any other business here?" Piccolo said quietly as he loomed over Yajirobe. Yajirobe almost had a heart attack as he jumped from behind the bush and fell. He wondered how Piccolo got over to him so quickly and quietly, but did not ask.

"Oh, well yes!" Salla replied.

Piccolo turned to look at her, slightly.

"He was going to take me date picking. Or rather take me ' _out on a date_ '?" Salla said from across the lookout, slightly leaned over.

Piccolo nodded his head at her then turned his attention back on Yajirobe.

" _Yes_ , _that's right_ Piccolo." Dende added as he walked to the tall Nameks side, with his hands behind his back. "He said that Salla could repay him that way for falling in his vehicle.

"Is that so?" Piccolo asked in a low voice.

Both Piccolo and Dende leaned over him. "I can repair your vehicle... I think you would like the special discounts I have." Piccolo said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Ack! _Ah, ha, ha_ , no. No! It's o.k. bro. I'm cool." Yajirobe answered with fright.

Suddenly the scared samurai fled the lookout. Piccolo and Dende stood up straight and looked forward. Piccolo tilted his head back and sighed. Then he took in a deep breath and faced forward again. The relieved Namek called Mr. Popo, and asked him what the time was again. He said it was almost 15 minutes past 5 A.M.

"Perfect." Piccolo said with a smirk. He then crossed his arms and puffed up his chest with excitement. Piccolo roared for Salla to come to him. She flew over to his side and bowed.

"You can fly, can you not?" He asked.

"Yes, of course. It was, just that-"

"And it is past 5 A.M. You should of been sweating buckets right now with my training and it seems you are as cool as Autumn breeze."

"Oh, well, yes. Yes sir."

"Do you know what happens to those that are late for my training?"

"I will not ask, Senpai-Sama, Piccolo." Salla said with determination.

Piccolo leaned his face close to her's. She was facing down and he was reading her emotions. "Oh, really?" He asked. "Why not? Afraid?!"

"No, Senpai-Sama! I will just do whatever you say or whatever you give me without question!" Salla yelled.

Piccolo looked at her calmly. Dende and Mr. Popo looked at her proudly and taken by her bravery.

"Hmpth, Interesting. Only slightly, but still interesting." Piccolo retorted. "Good. That's what I like to hear. No messing around."

"Yes Senpai-Sama!"

Piccolo stood up straight and lowered his arms. He looked down at her and pointed toward the other side of the lookout. "500 LAPS AROUND THE LOOKOUT! NONSTOP! Start from that tree!"

"Yes Senpai-Sama!" Salla yelled. She then quickly ran off.

Piccolo lowered his arm and looked on at her starting to run. " **AND I WILL BE COUNTING**!"

" **YES** ** _SENPAI-SAMA_**!"

Piccolo crossed his arms and looked on at Salla running around the lookout. Dende and Mr. Popo looked on at her also. Dende then crossed his arms and smirked.

"Isn't 500 a little light for someone that has enough energy to fly?." Asked Dende.

"I'm testing her strength, Dende."

"Whatever you say, ' _Senpai-Sama, Piccolo'_."

Piccolo crossed his arms and gritted his teeth.

"Are you _really_ going to have her call you that throughout the training time?"

"I'll teach her about proper honorifics along the way." Piccolo sighed. "But, you have to admit, it is kind of funny. And any good training session can use some humor." He then said with a smirk.

"Don't you mean ' _kind of cute_ '?" Dende mused.

Piccolo looked forward in shock and then turned to Dende with frustration, anger and a slightly, blushing, bright purple face.

"Have you been talking to Goku!" Piccolo roared.

"Not really, just Gohan. I'm friends with him too you know." Dende laughed nervously.

"I knew that boy was up to something! Wait till I get my hands on him!"

"So the front seat of the car was broken? Come on, Piccolo. He probably used that line to pick up Videl." Dende laughed. Mr. Popo laughed also.

"Everyone that is standing here, has their death date written in my hands!" Piccolo said as he crossed his arms and turned back to watch Salla run. Dende and Mr. Popo laughed.

"SHIT!" Piccolo roared.

"Huh, what is it now?" Dende inquired.

Piccolo closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "I've lost count."


	6. Chapter 2-Part three

Chapter Two: Part Three Training with Tea

Over a few weeks, Piccolo took Salla to different locations all over the world for training. She climbed burning volcanoes in weighted clothing. Trekked through the Antarctic, barefoot, with only a sleeveless shirt and high shorts. Meditated underwater for 15 minutes at a time. Flew higher than Kami's lookout to the point of almost leaving the Earth.  
Salla was a quick and disciplined learner as she promised. She learned all of the basics within a little over two weeks. The young lady was extremely advanced. This made Piccolo recollect to what she first told him. Salla said that she had over 10 trainers. Was this nice young lady really a fighting prodigy? Her fathers did mention they created her to defeat Frieza, and he was immensely powerful.

Another three weeks passed with advanced training. There was nothing more he could teach her. Two whole months passed and in that small amount of time, Salla absorbed everything that he knew about fighting. She countered his attacks and defended herself very well, but Piccolo wanted to see more of her power.  
He took her to a empty canyon. During training, Salla was worried about plant-life and small animals. Goku, Gohan and Vegeta were there also. Her family stayed in the distance looking on at the two talk.

"I've seen Piccolo train Salla over the past two months." Goku Said. "She's a quick learner. But why are you here today Vegeta? You never really paid attention to her before."

"I'm curious about her abilities. ******_IF_** she really is a fighting genius, then maybe the two of us will have something to talk about."

"That's kind of selfish, Vegeta." Gohan said. "She really is a nice person. Salla-chan has feelings and really cares about things."

Vegeta turned his head away and crossed his arms. Goku and Gohan shook their heads and looked back at Piccolo and Salla talking.

"This is the last part of your training." Piccolo said as he looked down at his pupil, with arms crossed and his cape flowing in the light wind.

"I'm so excited!" Salla said happily. "Back on my home world, all of my teachers said I was ' _un-trainable_ ', and I never graduated from their training."

"How's that?"

Salla looked down and away. She then crossed her arms and kicked at the ground. She sighed and said: "It is because I would learn everything that they would teach me within a short amount of time. Then when it was time to fight them... I... I couldn't."

"And why is that?"

"* _Sigh_ *, because... As you can tell... I'm not like _most_ Saiyans. I'm only one third, Saiyan. I know my partial heritage. They are warrior people and **my** father was the **King** of them! But... I _**hate**_ fighting."

Piccolo sighed, turned his head to the side and then chuckled with his eyes closed. Salla looked up at him and released her arms.

"I should of known from when you refused to train near the ant hill."

Piccolo stepped close to her. She looked up at him and swallowed heavily. He nodded his head and looked down at Salla.

"When you first challenged me to train you, you said that you would not train with me unless it was a challenge and for me not to be soft with you. You are a remarkable student, probably one of the fastest learner's I have came across. But you will never finish anything or become stronger if you do not go past something you are afraid of. You need to do things you do not like and go places you usually would not go to become stronger and complete."

Salla lowered her head and crossed her arms. She nodded her head as tears filled her eyes. "Your right, _Senpai-Sama,_ Piccolo. I totally agree."

Salla wiped the tears from her eyes, took in a deep breath and sighed heavily. Piccolo swallowed and looked down at her with gentle concern.

"You are the most insightful, well versed and kindest teacher that I have ever had. I hope that I can be a better friend to you. I'm sorry that I have wasted your time. I wish I could of been a better student."

"What is taking them _so_ long?" Vegeta inquired. "They are just talking!"

"Hmm, Salla seems upset." Goku said as he looked on.

"What's going on with them?" Gohan asked

Piccolo put his hand on top of her head. Salla looked at her smirking Sensei, past his arm. A few tears dropped from her widened eyes. She blushed slightly.

"Gohan is the same way. He hates fighting. You were a joy and a breath of fresh air to train with, so don't be sorry. You gave me something to do and we learned from one another."

Piccolo dropped his hand to her shoulder, held it firmly and smiled a bit more. Salla breathed in smiled.

"So, is the training over? I didn't fail you?."

"If you don't want to fight me, then I will not force you. I just hope you remember everything that we have practiced."

"I hope the same for you, _Senpai-Sama_. I taught you some things also." Salla giggled."

"Don't worry, I will." Piccolo said as he patted her on the shoulder. He then crossed his arms.

"Friends?" Salla asked.

"Yeah... Friends." Piccolo smirked.

Salla jumped in the air then rushed Piccolo and hugged him. Piccolo titled back slightly with his arms separated from her in surprise. He blushed heavily, sighed and wrapped one arm around her, then patted her on the back as he looked away. That made Salla hug him slightly tighter.

"You really are strong." He chuckled.

"I like proving strength this way. So get ready for my ' _strength hugs'_ for a lifetime! This is all I ever wanted from you, anyway."

Salla released him and then looked up at him. Piccolo looked down at her and crossed his arms.

"Did he just **hug** her?!" Vegeta snapped. "That damned Namek really has gotten soft! I came here for nothing?!"

Goku and Gohan give one another a high-five. Vegeta turned to them in frustration. "You two approve of this?!"

"Yeah, we sure do." Goku said. "We've been trying to set them up ever sine she first came here and it looks like it's on the right path."

"I hope it works out!" Gohan replied. "I want to legally call him 'Uncle Piccolo'."

"Hey, Vegeta." Goku called.

"What, Kakarot?"

"You know because of Salla we are kind of brothers now."

"Don't fucking remind me, dammit!"

"Well, if those two get together, then he will be your brother also." Goku laughed.

" _HELL_ **NO**! I can't stand that guy!" Vegeta roared.

"Oh come on, Vegeta-." Goku said.

"So you never wanted to fight at all. You just wanted to get to know me?" Piccolo asked.

Salla nodded her head and looked down. "I knew that you liked training and heard that you trained my family. I did not feel that I would be interesting to you in any other way. Or that you would really notice me. I'm sorry for deceiving you. I'm not a liar and I hate deception myself. So if you are upset with me, I understand."

Piccolo turned away, crossed his arms and sighed. Salla closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"So not only did you deceive me, to get my ' _attention_ ', you did it in a way that stereotypes me as someone that loves to train and fight all the time. Then even worse, you put **yourself** down. There is more to me than fighting, training young people and learning different martial arts. I'm sure that there is more to you than that also."

"I'm sorry, Piccolo-San." Salla cried. "I will leave you to consider my apology. I hope that... We can meet somewhere as friends, and get to know one another as people. I really do admire you from the time that we have spent together. Good afternoon."

"Salla-San!" Piccolo said as he turned to her. Salla turned back to Piccolo and looked up at him. Piccolo walked up to her and crossed his arms. Salla's emotions were rolling like waves throughout her body. He then sighed, rolled his eyes, tapped his foot and looked down at her.

"Tea." Piccolo said in a low voice.

"Wh- _wha_... What?" Salla said in a low crackling voice.

"You can start with some of your special tea. I was-not only _me_... _**Mr. Popo**_ has a garden and would like to grow some of that mint-like tea. So you can come over and help him with that. Then maybe come over every few days or once a week, and teach him how to brew some?"

"I... Have a few plants I can transfer... Yeah."

"And, umm... I, _I might_ be around to talk to. _You know_." Piccolo added, as he raised his hand to the back of his head and rubbed it nervously. He blushed heavily.

Salla read the emotion on his face, darted her eyes around and then nodded her head. "I can do that. ' _Maybe'_ I will talk to you from time to time, while ' _helping_ ' Mr. Popo. with the plants." She smirked.

"Well then. I'm glad we are on agreement on that."

"I believe we are" Salla blushed.

Vegeta then landed closed to them. He seemed irritated and upset.

"Brother?"

"I thought that her strength was going to be shown today." Vegeta said in a low angry voice.

"She doesn't like to fight Vegeta. Salla's training is over and she succeeded in learning everything that I could possibly teach her."

"You have gotten soft."

"Is that a challenge, Vegeta?!" Piccolo yelled.

"Hmpth, you can't even fight my little sister, so I doubt that you would stand up with me, green man." Vegeta Chuckled.

Piccolo grunted and turned his head to the side. He tightened his fists. Salla looked at him, then at Vegeta.

"It's nice that you finally acknowledged me as your sibling, but please, do not insult my _Senpai_!" Salla cried.

"You might be my sister, but you wasted your time training with this _Namek_. Gohan tuned into some soft serve, stay at home."

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Piccolo yelled.

Salla put her hand on Piccolo's chest. Her teacher and brother looked at her. Anger and frustration fill her face.

"Vegeta... Son of my father! It was bad enough that you denied me for the past, few months. Then you not only insult Piccolo, who is one of the best people that I have ever met, but then my nephew?! How is being a good father and a intellectual man weakness?!"

"You don't understand." Vegeta scoffed. "First of all your only part Saiyan, then you were partially made in a laboratory."

"I was birthed from a mother, just like you were. I grew in her womb!" Salla said as she dropped her arm from Piccolo's chest and her head also. Piccolo looked down at her, then at Vegeta.

"It's o.k. Salla. Your brother just needs a good 'clock cleaning'."

"No, Piccolo. He is _my_ brother. I'll handle him."

" _Oh, really, little girl_?" Vegeta chuckled.

"Salla-you don't-"

"Not every Saiyan is blood thirsty. Not every Cathlithan is a genius. And not every Namek is a weak, flower smeller! You bring shame to your position as my brother and son to my father!"

Salla punched him through three canyon pillars. Everyone looked at the holes, then back at Salla. They could not sense her energy. It almost seemed that she had none at all.

" _Senpai-Sama_ , Please relocate yourself."

"Salla-San you-"

"PLEASE!" Salla Pleaded.

Piccolo nodded his head. He flew over to Goku and Gohan.

"Salla is fighting Vegeta, because he basically insulted her with his bigotry and stupidity."

"What did he say, Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"He said that I trained you to be weak and that she was inferior for being mixed. She took it as a insult to her father's name, to you and to me."

"Well, just because I'm a pacifist does not mean that I am weak. And if it was not for you I would of been dead more than three times. Along with the entire Earth. Vegeta is just a brute."

Vegeta blasted back to Salla's position. He wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. Salla looked at him through the tops of her eyes.

" _So_ , baby wants to play. " Vegeta chuckled. "Well then, I suppose I can give you a proper spanking." 


	7. Chapter 3-Part One

**Chapter Three-Part one**

Seeking but Hiding

"That was a pretty hard hit." Vegeta said with a smirk. "Did Piccolo teach you to sucker punch people?"

"If your so powerful and ' _pure_ ' then you should of saw it coming." Salla retorted.

Vegeta's face turned serious. Salla didn't get in a stance. She closed her eyes and felt his energy rise.

"Is he really going to go super Saiyan on her?! He doesn't even know if she's strong enough to handle that! Vegeta really doesn't care about hurting his sister at all." Piccolo said in anger and concern.

"If it gets out of control, we'll step in." Goku replied.

"Dammit, Goku, shes not a fighter!"

" _I_ think she is." Goku Said as he crossed his arms and lowered his head. Piccolo and Gohan looked at him. Goku, closed his eyes and smirked. "There's a difference between _not_ liking to fight and then not being _able_ to fight. She might not ' _like_ ' to fight, but I believe she can hold her own. Either way, she punched Vegeta. If she was not able to defend herself then she would not have done that."

Piccolo crossed his arms and stood up straight. He then lowered his head and looked on at Salla and Vegeta. "I hope your right." The tall Namek said with concern in a low voice.

"Hmpth, can you even turn super Saiyan?" Vegeta scoffed.

"I do not need to. It's a waste of energy. I know how to power up and use my energy without wasting it; By keeping it in my body. You haven't reached the level to where you can do that." Said Salla.

"YOU DON"T KNOW **ANYTHING** ABOUT ME AND WHAT I HAVE DONE TO REACH THIS LEVEL! I'M-"

"YOU WONT LET ME GET TO KNOW YOU!" She loudly interrupted.

Salla opened her eyes, then turned away from him. Vegeta hyperventilated, tightened his fist, and looked at her.

"Fighting you would be a waste of time. Besides... I can not fight you in the first place. You win." Salla said as she started to walk away.

"You punch me, then turn AWAY?!"

Vegeta then few to Salla with a attack. She sighed and took his fist in her hand, blocking it. Vegeta looked at her wide eyed, as she slowly turned her head to look at him.

"Yes, _son of my father_. I did punch you. I apologize heavily. But I will not fight you. I just wanted to show you I was strong, even though I' am not a ' _pure_ ' Saiyan. I will **not** fight you. Though you seem to have no concern for me, I love you very much and care about you."

She then threw him down to the ground, crossed her arms and sighed as she looked at him. "I will not fight you. You have a wife and are the father to my nephew. _**We-are-family**_. But we think differently... I **_hate_** fighting... You use it to prove yourself. I use it to protect the ones I love. So therefore, I **shalt** use it on you."

"Wow, Aunt Salla just blocked that fast super Saiyan attack." Gohan noted. "She really is strong. Hey dad, you might have a rival."

Goku chuckled slightly and smirked.

Suddenly, Vegeta shot up and attacked her with a flurry of punches. Salla ducked and weaved, avoiding his barrage. She then found an opening and kicked his feet, sending him flat on his back. The frustrated Saiyan shot up again, lunged at his sister with more attacks. Once again, she deflected his attacks and sent him to the ground.

"Shes not attacking him." Said Gohan

"She hates to fight, but she's blocking him. It's impressive that Salla is able to keep up with that speed." Piccolo said. "She's even compassionate to someone that refuses to realize her as family. It must be heart breaking to her, but yet she remains peaceful. Salla is ingenious."

Goku and Gohan looked at Piccolo curiously.

"She may hate to fight and doesn't want to hurt anyone, but she punched Vegeta. For someone that does not like to fight she still hit him. I believe she was trying to prove her worth."

Goku and Gohan contemplated Piccolo's words.

Over a span of 2 hours, Vegeta kept attacking Salla with punches, kicks and energy attacks. Salla deflected all of his attacks. Vegeta stood a few feet from her, looked at her with wide, angry eyes. He was sweating and panting. The Saiyan prince leveled up to Super Saiyan 2 and was still not able to get her to fight him.  
Salla was sweating also, but more composed then he was. She shook her head and sighed.

"Vegeta-"

"Fine! Have it _your_ way!" Vegeta interrupted. "If you are not going to fight me, then I have no business here!"

Salla looked down and away. Vegeta flew off. Goku, Gohan and Piccolo sped over to her. Salla fell into her brothers' chest and wept. Gohan rubbed her on the back. Goku wrapped his arms around Salla. Piccolo sighed, crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"You did great, Salla. We were all very impressed." Piccolo said reassuringly.

Salla sniffled, wiped her tears and looked at Piccolo. Goku and Gohan agreed. She then stood up and sighed. The tall Namek patted her on the head, looked down at her and smirked. A smile grew on face. Salla sighed, chuckled and thanked everyone for their support.

A few days later, Salla did her best to forget the confrontation with her and Vegeta. She was waving between happiness and depression. Today was the day that young lady was to travel to Kami's lookout. She loaded her vehicle with three tea plants and gardening supplies. Salla was wearing blue jean shorts that were slightly above her knees, a white sleeveless shirt, with brown boots below the knees, and brown worker gloves.

"Ah, here she comes now." Dende said.

Mr. Popo and Dende looked at Salla's arriving vehicle. Piccolo stepped up behind them with arms crossed. She landed and hopped out the vehicle. Salla waved to everyone enthusiastically. Dende and Mr. Popo went over and greeted her. Piccolo looked at her slightly uncomfortably. He swallowed heavily, breathed in and turned to the side.  
Mr. Popo and Dende carried the plants passed Piccolo. Salla went up to the tall Namek and greeted him. He nodded his head and greeted her back. He darted his eyes, at her, then away. Piccolo excused himself and walked away. Salla looked at him as he walked away. She shrugged her shoulders, then went over to help Mr. Popo and Dende with the plants.

Within a little over an hour, the three plants were placed in the garden. Salla washed up and made tea with some of the freshly dried leaves.

"The brown ones are the most favorable. They naturally dry in the sun and soak in it's nutrients along with the mineral rich soil." Salla said.

"Your very good with plants, Salla- _Chan_." Dende said.

"Hey, what happened to Piccolo- _Senpai_?" Salla inquired.

"The last I saw him, he was over there, by the library." Mr. Popo answered.

Salla turned her head and was about to get up, when she saw Piccolo. She stood up, bowed, and poured him a cup a tea. Piccolo took the tea, drank a sip and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes, looked down at her, then put the cup down on the table. The tall Namek turned away, crossed his arms and walked a few steps. Salla looked at him with curiosity. Piccolo turned his head slightly in her direction.

"Follow me, Salla- _San_. I need to talk to you." Said Piccolo.

"Of course, Piccolo- _Senpai_.

Dende leaned slightly forward as he took sips of his tea and watched Salla walking behind Piccolo. He sighed and shook his head.

Piccolo lead Salla to the library. He opened the door for her, having her walk in ahead of him. She looked around at the large collection, then she heard the door lock behind her. Salla turned to the tall Namek. She saw his hand on the door knob. Piccolo's hand dropped from the doorknob heavily. He then walked up to her and looked down at her with an intimidating stare. The young lady walked backward until she hit a bookshelf. Salla looked at him as he walked close to her. She pressed herself against the wall of books lightly.  
Piccolo and Salla were only a foot in distance. She looked up at him and began to blush lightly. Piccolo leaned over her, crossed his arms and lowered his face close to hers. Salla swallowed heavily as he stared deeply at her.

" _Senpai_...?" Salla said with a shaky voice.

He breathed in and out. "What are you trying to pull?" Piccolo asked in a low voice.

" _I_... I don't under-"

Suddenly Piccolo dropped his arms. Salla searched his face nervously. He then put one hand on the side of his lower back and slammed the other against the bookcase, close to her ear. She slightly jumped and blushed heavier. Salla gulped then opened her mouth a little. Her eyes darted around his face.

" _That_ outfit..!" Piccolo said with irritation.

Salla shook her head lightly, looked down at her garments and tugged at her shirt. "What's... Whats _wrong_ with it?" She asked.

Piccolo tapped his fingers close to her ear at a medium pace. He then crossed his arms, tapped his foot, looked her up and down, then stood straight up. Salla looked back at him, put her arms behind her back and shrugged her shoulders. Piccolo leaned forward toward her again.

"Your not going to make me crack... Got that?!" Piccolo said firmly.

" ' _Crack'_?" Salla asked.

Piccolo stood straight, turned his head and gritted his teeth. Salla chuckled, sighed, and shook her head. The tall Namek turned his head to her and looked down at Salla. Salla looked up at him with a light, closed lip smile. She then put her hands on his crossed arms. Piccolo's eyes twitched as they widened. He tightened his showing teeth and tilted his head away from her.

"Piccolo- _Senpai_..." She chuckled. Salla then lowered her head, shook it lightly and then looked back at him. "I want to be your friend and get to know you. As a friend, I would wish to help you and _share_ things with you. Not ' _crack_ ' you or anything negative. I think you are a smart, strong and brave guy, and I admire you. Please do not think or feel that I would derail you in any way. _And..._ Hopefully over time... We can grow closer and more trusting of one another and see it blossom into something beautiful."

Piccolo turned away from her. He then shook his head lightly, sighed and went for the door. Salla stepped toward him, then looked down at her clothes again, then back at him.

"Piccolo- _Senpai_?"

Piccolo turned his head slightly to her. She walked up to him, wrapped her arms around his free arm and looked up at his face with twinkling eyes. He was startled and jumped at her grabbing him.

" _As your friend_ , I wish to know what is wrong with my outfit. I do not wish to repeat the error in the future."

Piccolo opened the door at lightening speed, freed his arm from Salla's light grasp and rushed out the room. Salla looked on at Piccolo rushing away. She then looked down at her outfit. Just then Dende and Mr. Popo came to the library.

"Is everything alright, Salla?!" Dende asked in concern.

"Piccolo-Sama doesn't like my outfit. He said I was trying to make him, ' _crack_ '?"

Dende and Mr. Popo looked at one another wide-eyed, then laughed loudly. Salla looked at the both of them curiously. 


	8. Chapter 3-Part Two

**Chapter Three-Part Two**

Seeking but Hiding

The next day.

Salla received a phone call from Bulma. She wanted to learn some Saiyan recipes from her and wanted to come over. The young lady agreed happily to have her over. Within the hour, Salla saw the capsule ship land in front of her house. To her surprise, Vegeta was with Bulma also. Salla kept her composer and greeted both of them in. Bulma gave Salla a hug and kiss. Vegeta went passed the both of them, with his head down and arms crossed.

"So, what kind of recipes were you interested in?" Salla asked. "And please, sit where ever. This is your home also."

Bulma sat next to Vegeta in the living room, on the couch. She waved Salla over. Salla sat in a chair across from the both of them. Bulma shook her head, reached over and pulled Salla onto the couch between her and Vegeta. Vegeta looked over, then turned his head away and crossed his legs.

"I think you should ask Vegeta what kind of food he is interested in." Bulma mused.

Salla looked at Bulma, then at Vegeta. She then sighed and shook her head, lightly.

"I would love to hear what kind of food he likes. In fact..."

The young lady rose from the couch, went into the kitchen area and started to gather various ingredients. Bulma looked at her sister-in-law. She then lightly shoved her husband and looked at him sternly. He turned his head to his wife, saw the expression on her face, then looked away again.

"So... You were raised by our father... Do you know the Saiyan language?" Vegeta asked in a low voice.

Salla paused momentarily. She took in a deep breath and sighed, trying not to cry. The young lady then replied to him in the Saiyan language, that she was fluent in not only that language, but several others. Vegeta replied to her in Saiyan also, saying ' _Very good and interesting'._

"Hey, don't leave me out of the loop!" Bulma said.

Salla looked back and giggled. Vegeta shook his head and smirked.

Salla cooked them a 5 course Saiyan meal. Bulma was shocked to see that Vegeta did not eat as much as usual. His appetite was almost normal. Salla explained that Saiyan food is more dense.

After the meal, Vegeta, Bulma and Salla sat outside of the house at the small round table. It was night time and they were all having refreshments.

"You really care about your family, don't you Salla?" Bulma asked.

"Of course." Salla replied

"It might not seem like it, but Vegeta cares also."

Vegeta looked down and away. Salla looked at Bulma, leaned forward on to the table and laid her arms across one another. Bulma drank the remainder of her beverage, looked into the cup while moving it around slightly. The teal haired woman held her elbow in her hand and sighed.

"I know that you do not know one another well, but it has been a little over two months, going on three months since you have been here. It is not right that you two are not talking." Bulma said lightly.

Salla and Vegeta looked at one another. Salla looked down at the table and Vegeta looked away from his wife. Salla nodded her head, then looked at her brother.

"Vegeta... I believe that if you did not want to be here right now that you would not. I do not wish to think of the reasons why you are, or _were_ so hesitant toward me. But that is the past no matter how close. I hope for peace between us and a sibling bond that will grow over time." Salla Said emotionally.

Vegeta swallowed heavily. He tapped his foot rapidly, blinking the tears back into his eyes.

"We thought that you were dead. But at the same time, we were haunted. Father felt guilty for allowing Frieza into our kingdom. At least once a day he would say something about his sons."

"He should..." Vegeta said in a low voice.

Salla sighed and rolled her eyes. She then swallowed and breathed in and out heavily. "There is nothing that can change the past, and it will always hurt. But we are here now. And..."

The emotional young lady got up from her seat, knelt down in front of her brother and looked up at him. Vegeta looked down at Salla with watery eyes. He then shut them tightly and and gritted his teeth. Bulma put a hand on her husband shoulder.

"I love you. I always have. Our father missed you severely." Salla said with tears dropping from her eyes.

" **He has** ** _you_**!" Vegeta said as he shot out of his chair. He then walked a few steps away and tightened his fist. Salla got up from the ground and stood behind her brother a few feet. Bulma stood by the table.

"You think that I was a _replacement_? Vegeta-"

"What else am I supposed to believe?!" The Saiyan prince yelled. He then turned to Salla with tears streaming down his face. Salla blinked and swallowed heavily. Her face became flushed.

"He sent away our other brother ' _to get stronger_ ', then I get taken away by that **evil** bastard Frieza! **_Then_** after all of these years, he just so happens to be alive, with a child that he ' _created_ ', but pampered! YOU grew with him, knew him as a father! He protected you, taught you how it is to be a Saiyan. Shit, you had TWO Saiyan fathers and I HAD NONE!"

"My life was NOT easy, Vegeta... Look at me... Do you know _anything_... ANYTHING... About the planet that I was raised on?" Salla said loudly.

Vegeta looked down and away. Salla stepped closer to him.

"I grew up in constant harassment. Everyone including myself thought I was a freak of nature. I thought I was deformed. Bullied in school to the point of having to learn at home-I was a hermit. No Friends, couldn't even go out to eat, and people on my mother's side of the family, to this day do not accept me. Everyone on Catlithia has fur, feathers or both! So imagine walking down the street or trying to, looking like this!"

"But, Salla, your gorgeous..." Bulma said lightly.

"Different planet, different likes." Salla replied. "Everyone goes through something... Somethings are worse than others and I'm not denying that yours was most likely worse than mine. I was not there... I was not even thought of, But... But I know where I am and WHO I am, and what I believe in! Our father **_loves_** - _you_... You have a beautiful family... And I... _I_ Love you..."

Salla slowly put a hand on her brothers shoulder. He dropped his head, coughed lightly, then crossed his arms. The young lady swallowed and then tears dropped from her eyes.

" _ **Please**_ _accept me_..!."Salla said tearfully.

Her head dropped, then hand fell from his shoulder. Salla started to sob lightly. Bulma rushed over and held her. Suddenly Vegeta pulled his wife off of his sister.

"Vegeta! What are you-" Bulma asked.

"There are not alot of us left. Saiyans look after their own." Vegeta said in a crackling low voice. He then slowly wrapped his arms around Salla. His little sister sobbed heavily in his arms. Vegeta's embrace became stronger as he choked back tears. Bulma cried and then took out her phone. She took a picture of the siblings, and texted it with the caption ' _Did you think this would happen?! Finally!_ '

The next weekend, Salla stayed over at the home Bulma and her brother shared. She played with Trunks. Helped Bulma with recipes, and sparred with her older brother. The last day of Salla's visit, Bulma invited everyone to the home. They were all curious and pleasantly surprised that Vegeta turned a new leaf with Salla.

"So, Vegeta. What kind of magic did Bulma do to make you accept Salla finally?" Goku asked.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked. "Salla's the daugther of my father. My young sister." Vegeta said in a low voice, with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Ok Vegeta... Ok." Goku said with a smirk. He then took a swallow of a drink.


	9. Chapter 3-Part Three

Chapter Three-Part Three

Seeking but hiding

Later in the week, Salla visited the lookout.

"So how is _my_ Earth, treating Salla- _Chan_?" Dende asked as he poured tea into two shallow cups.

"The Earth has been great. Its just everything else that has been a roller coaster." Salla replied.

Dende nodded his head. He and Salla took up their tea cups and bowed their heads. The young guardian sipped his tea slowly.

"Dende... Do you ever get a break?" Salla asked.

Dende slowly put his teacup down. He then sighed and closed his eyes.

"It's funny that you ask." Dende said as he opened his eyes and raised his head slightly. "My Birthday is coming up soon. It's a Earth tradition to have a big party. I so happen to have a ' _vacation allowance_ ' on that day."

"Oh, really? Yeah, I suppose that's true for most cultures. Me personally, my fathers tried to give me birthday celebrations, but I never understood why **** ** _I_** was being celebrated. So when they got me gifts I got them gifts also. They eventually stopped. I do not want to be worshiped for being _born_. I figured that the two of them, just loving me as their daughter, was enough. And if anything, _my_ **mother** should of been celebrated. She did the work of holding me in her womb. I used to lay flowers on her grave on my date of birth-... I didn't tell papa because he loved her so much, I knew that he would of gotten emotional."

"Your a very humble young lady, Salla- _Chan_." Dende replied.

"I try to be." Salla chuckled. "So where were you thinking of going?"

"The beach." Said Dende.

Salla nodded her head and sipped tea. Piccolo came over and sat with them. The happy young lady poured a cup for him. He bowed his head to her and sipped the tea.

"All we do is drink tea." Salla giggled. "Aren't there any other drinks that you two like?"

"I like cold drinks. Non alcoholic of course, and nothing too strong in flavor or texture." Piccolo answered.

"I like milk and fruit juices." Dende said.

"Well, I can order some from the store." Salla answered

"You don't _go_ to the store?" Dende asked.

Salla looked down and away. She tapped the edge of her tea cup and sighed. "No... I'm not used to people."

"It's ok, Salla. I have been up and down Earth. So has Piccolo. There are people that might say something, but for the most part they leave you to yourself." Said Dende reassuringly. "I know!"

Piccolo and Salla looked at Dende. The young guardian then went behind them, putting a arm around both their necks and pulling them close to him.

"You two can go to a store together!" Dende said enthusiastically.

Salla rolled her eyes and sighed. "I don't know." She said in a low voice.

"Kami's orders! Now go!" The guardian demanded joyfully.

"Wait, what?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah, get up and go now! It's still early!" Dende said with a smile.

Salla and Piccolo looked at one another. Salla stood up and crossed her arms. Piccolo stood and looked at her, then at Dende.

"She's from another planet and is secluding herself, Piccolo. She likes you, so it would help if you went with her. Gohan is a family man now. Goku is always training and Vegeta is... ' _Vegeta'_." Dende said softly and low.

The tall Namek crossed his arms and looked down. He then nodded his head and went toward his living quarters. Dende noticed Salla was a bit emotional He went over and put his hands on her shoulders. She slightly turned her head, then turned to him. Her head was low with tears in her eyes.

"I know that you are trying to be nice, and your right, I have been secluding myself. You don't understand... I don't want to embarrass Piccolo _Senpai-Sama_."

" _Embarrass_?" Dende inquired.

"I could not even go to the store on my other planet without words and objects being thrown at me. I stayed in the house or went to secluded places where there was no one."

"Salla- _San_..." Dende said sad and slow. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. Salla wiped tears from her eyes and face. The guardian then released her, patted her shoulders and then crossed his arms. Salla smiled, nodded her head and sighed.

"But where... Where did Piccolo- _Sama_ Go?" Salla asked as she looked around.

Just then the tall Namek came out in civilian clothes. He was wearing blue jeans, a dark tan-closed vest, with a purple, short sleeve button-up shirt, and brown slip on shoes. He was holding a tan flat cap in his hand. Salla looked at Piccolo wide-eyed and amazed. She was used to him wearing the same white cape and turban everyday. He seemed so approachable and relaxed.  
It made her happy that he would go to all the trouble to dress casually for her, but also nervous. She felt that things would go wrong and that she would be the cause of it.

"How about this Piccolo-Senpai." Said Salla as she walked up to him. "How about you buy the things, and I will wait for you in the park or somewhere, wheres there's not alot of people?"

" _Hmpth_... Don't want to be seen around the ' _tall, green guy'_ , huh?" Piccolo said in a low voice. He then lowered his head and turned away.

Salla then realized that she hurt his feelings. Dende looked at her, then darted his eyes to Piccolo, then back at her. She sighed and went in front of Piccolo.

"When I was on my Planet... I was considered a freak. People spit at me, tried to fight me and bullied me out of school. I became a hermit. I just did not want to embarrass you."

"But Gohan said that you were popular and talented." Piccolo said.

"That came later and it was worse! I went into competitions and was teased badly. They called me 'Monkey-Cat." Salla chuckled. "Of course I had to work harder, but then I started winning and people started to respect me. I won music competitions, fighting competitions and even board game ones. People only liked me for my skill, not for my feelings. I was a performer and a idol. Not a living being."

"Why did they consider you a freak?" Dende inquired.

"Catlithians are people made up of feathers and fur, **head-to-toe**. So, someone that has _none_... Is not the usual. It was mostly the young people, but the adults also shunned me and told their children not to be around me. I thought I was deformed, but then I found out I was normal." Salla replied.

"Of course you are-" Said Dende.

"No, I don't know if my father's explained it, and I recently told Goku and Vegeta. For a long time, up until almost a year ago, I thought that I was only half Cat-folk, which is a feline type people, and Saiyan. But then, I discovered that I was only _one-third_. That last one third turned out to be Namekian."

" _Well_ , welcome to the club." Dende joked and chuckled.

"Thanks..." Salla smiled. "But, it's from a long-gone tribe... Catlithians are extremely advanced people. And like I said, Namek was within the same solar system. When the weather disaster hit the Planet, all those centuries ago, the Catlithians actually tried to help. They took DNA and blood samples, looking for a cure to a illness that spread throughout the planet, after the storm. According to Catlithian history books, there were actually 17 tribes and all of them had male and female counterparts. I don't know if it was passed through Namkian history."

"I do remember being told there were many other Namekian tribes." Dende noted.

"Well, to make a long story short, My fathers and Mother got DNA from a ' _Miredian'_ Cheif-tess. They were actually bright purple in color and specialized in the minds abilities. I even have her picture. My mother had nine miscarriages before she had me. The 7th one was actually a still born. They were desperate. My body was based off the regenerative properties that Nameks are famous for, so I could survive the pregnancy. My internal organs are also Namekian supposedly. But Saiyan muscle build with Cat-folk agility, and, blah, blah."

"But why her blood specifically?" Piccolo asked.

"* _ **Sigh**_ *, It's because she basically volunteered to bleed herself dry, to save the planet. Her blood had strong antibodies that helped with the illness. Unfortunately, it was not enough. She did save many people, but they started to get sick again. The Namekians got desperate and started fusing with one another to become stronger and not lose the people they loved. Some other tribes refused to fuse with one another and just died out." Salla answered.

"4,000 or so year's is a bit of a long time, Salla." Dende Chuckled. "Besides, I believe that the way any culture is, they would want to put the bad parts of the past behind them."

"I suppose..." Salla said quietly. She then looked at Piccolo, wrapped her arms around his arm and smiled lightly at him. Piccolo swallowed heavily.

"Well then. I suppose that we will be on our way. And Salla..." Piccolo said as he looked forward.

"Hm?" Inquired Salla.

"Whatever your background is, or what you look like does not matter. It's how you act and treat people. I don't care if you were Vegeta's sister, I still believe you are a nice person." Piccolo Joked.

"But I... _Oh_... ok...!" Salla laughed. "Does he _**really**_ have that much of a reputation?"

"Yes." Dende and Piccolo said simultaneously.

Salla walked with Piccolo to her vehicle as she held his arm.

"You want to drive?" Asked Salla.

"I don't have a license." Piccolo said in a low and embarrassed voice.

"I got a license the first time I went scouting with my parents. We had to." Salla laughed. "I can help you with practice."

"Uh... N-no. It's alright." Piccolo replied.


	10. Chapter 3-Part Four

Chapter Three-Part four

Seeking but hiding

Over the span of a month, Piccolo and Salla spent more time with one another. They went out to public places like libraries, open food markets and public parks. They started a project to build a meditation area adjacent to her house. She was finally comfortable going out within society. But Salla got the nagging feeling that Piccolo did not like to.  
When ever they were out, they had a good time. However there were moments when he would pause or look around.

"Wow, it's really coming together, huh, Piccolo- _San_?" Salla said in a pant. She wiped sweat from her forehead and leaned on a spade.

Her and Piccolo were putting the finishing touches on the meditation area. It was a combination rock and sand garden, with a white-noise fountain in the center. Piccolo looked around at their work. He then turned away and crossed his arms. Salla floated over to him, then landed a few feet in front of him. She looked up at her tall friend and saw his face was melancholic.

"Piccolo- _San_?"

"There's going to be a gathering at Goku's house tomorrow." He said in a low voice.

"Yes, ChiChi called me. What about it?"

"I... You might not see me there. Just a heads up." He said.

"Why not? Have a previous appointment?" She asked.

Piccolo rubbed the back of his head. He then sighed and turned sideways. "Yeah, I... * _Sigh_ *; Salla... I wont lie to you. I'm just not good around people."

"But these are people that we know. Our family."

" _Your_ family." Piccolo retorted. "Sometimes they say things... It's just words, but... I feel they just like having me around to spar with, or when needed for training. Yea, they invite me to these places, but then they say things that gets under my skin. Mostly stuff about my skin." He said as he crossed his arms.

Salla looked down and away. Her eyes started to fill with tears. She breathed in then looked up at him. "I'm sorry you feel that way. And I apologize for their hurtful jokes. Sometimes, people do not realize that what they say hurts someone. Your a tall, strong and seemingly stoic person. Even Gohan has told me that you are stoic. So maybe they feel that they can joke with you and get away with it. Have you ever said anything?"

"A couple of times. But it's laughed off, and I don't wish to make a big deal of it or argue."

" _Oh_..." Salla said as she looked down and away.

"Human's like to tease one another. Even though they are the same people, they divide one another into ' _races_ ' based on culture, country of origin or skin color. I ignore it and stay to myself. I don't know, they are decent people for the most part."

The concerned young lady stepped forward to Piccolo. She then put both of her hands on his crossed arms. He looked down at her with his mouth slightly agape. Salla breathed in and smiled lightly.

"I'll be there with you. Please come." Salla pleaded gently.

Piccolo's eyes twinkled and his mouth became more agape. He then turned his head away, closed his mouth and looked into the distance.

"I might leave early." He stated.

"Then I'll come with you." She retorted.

He looked down at her with amazement, uncrossed his arms and stepped a few feet past her. She turned to him with a lightly closed hand close to her lips.

"It's your family, Salla... You _need,_ to get, to know them." Replied Piccolo.

"I don't have to go to every ' _Shin-Dig_ ' that they have, as earthlings call it." She said with a smile. Salla then stepped in front of Piccolo. He crossed his arms, pressed his teeth together and looked away from her.

"Your my _**friend**_... You have been good to me. If you feel uncomfortable with something, then I want to be there for you."

Piccolo lowered his head and darted eyes to the ground. "Salla-San..."

"Come with me..." She said lightly.

Piccolo closed his eyes, relaxed his face and sighed.

" _Please_..." Salla said softly.

He nodded his head, opened his eyes and swallowed heavily. Salla hugged him tightly. Piccolo looked down, startled. He then put both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Salla. I've been sweating."

"You can take a shower in my house." She replied.

Piccolo blushed heavily as she looked up at him. He leaned away from her embrace and widened his eyes. Salla released him and walked a few feet from her front door. She beckoned him over with her hand. He turned to her, then turned away, crossed his arms and lowered his head with tightly shut eyes.

"Come on! I'll wash your clothes real quick." She said.

"You really are Goku's sister." Piccolo said with slight irritation.

"Huh?"

"I'll... I'll go back to the lookout. I think we are just about done, and can use it next Thursday. Have a good evening, Salla- _San_." Piccolo Said.

"We can make it a weekly thing!" Salla shouted.

Piccolo turned his head slightly to her. He paused, darted his eyes a bit, then looked up. He flew off into the sky. Salla smiled lightly as she looked up at her friend, fly off.

The next day.

"It's been a while, Pal." Said Yamcha. He then pat Goku on the back. "You said that you had something you wanted to show us?"

"I'm curious also, Goku." Tien stated.

"Don't worry guys, _you'll_ see in a bit." Goku said as he looked around. He then noticed Salla arriving with her arm's wrapped around Piccolo's arm. He smiled then called her over with a wide wave. Tien and Yamcha looked at each other, then at Goku.

"Wow, who is that cute girl with Piccolo?" Yamcha said in a low and amazed voice.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. Literally!" Joked Goku as he patted Salla on the back.

"Lay off, Goku." Piccolo snapped lightly.

"It's _ok, Piccolo-Senpai_." Salla said softly with a light smile, as she looked at him and patted his arm.

"Good afternoon, Goku." Salla replied.

"Good afternoon, Goku, Yamcha, Tien." Piccolo said with a bow.

Salla released Piccolo's arm and bowed to both Tien and Yamcha. She then extended her hand to Tien. He looked down at her and shook her hand, then released..

"I do not believe that I have met your acquaintances as of yet." She said as she shook Yamcha's hand.

Yamcha gulped, nodded his head, then shook his head. His eyes opened wide as he looked at her. "N-No... I would of remembered _you_." Yamcha said in a shaky voice and a smirk.

Salla released his hand, chuckled and then shook her head. She put her hands together and looked down. Goku wrapped his arm around his sister and shook her lightly a few times.

"Tien, Yamcha. **This,** is what I was talking about. This is Salla BarGeta-Pallas. My little sister.

Tien and Yamcha are taken aback. They look at one another, then at Goku, then at Salla. "Wow, _Goku_. Well, she looks a alot better than you." Yamcha joked.

"It's nice to meet you, Salla-San." Tien said. He then bowed and put his hands together.

"She's very strong, good at music and even farming." Goku stated.

"Oh, really? Interesting. Maybe we can discuss farming techniques sometime." Tien stated.

Piccolo closed his eyes, crossed his arms, tightened his showing teeth and grunted in frustration.

"That would be nice! I was actually curious about Earth's plant-life." Salla said inquisitively.

Piccolo turned his head, and then walked away. He looked down at the ground, found a tree and sat under it, with his back tuned away from everyone.

The next 20 minutes, Yamcha and Tien talk to Salla about different things. She then noticed that Piccolo was not by her side. She excused herself and went to look for him. Goku then pulled Salla into his arm again and walked her over to Krillin and his wife.

"Wow, Goku, the rumors were right! She is cute! But _umm_... _heh, heh_ , not more than _my_ lovely, wife!" Krillin chuckled nervously.

"It's nice to meet so many of my brother's friends." Salla said with a smile. She then looked at Goku and walked out of his arm. "Brother. Have you seen, Piccolo?" She inquired.

"Huh? _Well_... No... He probably found a quiet spot to be. He really isn't a 'people person'." Goku replied.

"Yeah, don't worry about _him_. He's kind of to himself. Why would a girl like you, want to hang around a giant like that?" Krillin asked.

"Please... He has been **good** to me... **I-like-him**... Piccolo- _Senpai_ has helped me alot. Do not mock him. At _least_ in front of me... It's hurtful. And believe it or not, he has feelings too." Salla said softly and disappointingly.

Goku and Krillin look at Salla with amazement. She then excused herself and looked for him. Salla finally found him under the tree. She sat in front of him, put her hands on his crossed arms and looked at his face. Piccolo opened his eyes and was surprised to see the bright-yellow eyed, young lady, softly smiling at him. He blushed and turned his head away.

"Why didn't you stay with me?" Salla inquired.

"You were busy talking to your brother's friends."

"You know them also. You could of talked to them too. I was concerned that you left. I like you being by my side." She said.

Piccolo turned his head back at Salla, then lowered it. He relaxed his arms into his lap and his mouth became agape.

"You know my past with people. I know how you feel. It's not easy. But I believe you are better than to separate yourself, like this." She stated.

"You look more ' _normal_ ' than I do, Salla. At least for Earthling standards." Piccolo said in a low voice.

"Exactly!" Salla proclaimed.

Piccolo raised his head to look at Salla.

"What is appearance but something to look at? It is personality and the way that you treat people that is the most important. It's really your personality that truly makes you ugly or beautiful. And truthfully, Piccolo... I-um..."

Salla sunk her hands into the middle of her lap. She then looked down, and blushed heavily. The young lady swallowed nervously, her tail whipped back and forth in the grass. She breathed in and out heavily.

"You said that you did not wish to lie to me. I respect and cherish that greatly. So, I believe that I should tell you... The very first time I saw you... I was taken by your physical beauty."

Piccolo cocked his head back, closed his mouth, looked down at her and swallowed heavily. He then blushed and searched her face for emotion. He sensed that she was telling the truth. The uneasy Namekian warrior swallowed again, turned his head away as a bead of sweat fell from the side of his head.


	11. Chapter 3-Part Five

Chapter Three-Part Five

Seeking but hiding

After the gathering, Salla and Piccolo sat by the lake, located a few yards from her house. It was a cool evening in the middle of the summer. Salla sighed and begun to explain her feelings to him.

"I think that you are the most beautiful man that I have ever seen. But I wanted to see if your outer beauty matched your inner self and emotions. And so far, I'm starting to see alot of beauty. It's been a little over 4 months now." Salla said with a blush soaked smile.

Piccolo lowered his head and closed his eyes. He then readjusted his sitting position and sighed.

"For whatever reason you _might_ find me ' _physically_ ' attractive, I'm not that pure on the inside. I've done some bad things..." Piccolo said in a low voice.

"No one is squeaky clean, Piccolo- _Senpai_. Everyone thinks I'm so nice and outgoing. I get angry and frustrated. I have had arguments and falling's out with people. I've acted rash about things..."

Salla put her hand on Piccolo's knee. He quickly turned his head to her, then away again. His ankle tapped the ground, as she rubbed the nervous Namek knee a few times.

"We all make mistakes... Some worse than other's... I wish that you would share what it was, but I know that it can not be a easy thing to do. I will not rush you, or force you. I'm here to be your ears and lock box."

Salla retracted her hand slowly, back into her lap. She then looked forward at the lake. The stars were starting to twinkle on the water's surface. The young lady smiled and sighed. Piccolo turned his lowered head forward, and opened his mouth.

"I was bad and selfish for a long time. Then Gohan broke the stone around the heart, that I never knew I had. I didn't think I could have friends. His family has been kind to me after I terrorized them. I'm grateful for their forgiveness. And, it seems that it runs in the family with you, also. Your a very nice person Salla... Talented, strong... kind of cute..." Piccolo said in a low nervous voice.

Salla turned herself to him quickly. A big closed mouth smile covered her face. Her eyes twinkled and focused on him. Piccolo turned his head to her, then looked away and blushed heavily. He then shifted himself slightly from her, closed his eyes tightly, swallowed heavily and started to sweat lightly.

"You... You think I'm **cute** , _Senpai_?! Salla asked enthusiastically.

"Just... Every one _else_ says your ' _cute_ ' or ' _attractive_ '... Just, never mind that! It's... It's just an observation." Piccolo said sternly.

"So you observed me and found that to be true?!"

Piccolo quickly turned his head to her. He looked at her frustratingly and grunted loudly. His face full of blush. "THAT'S NOT THE POINT, SALLA- _SAN_!" Piccolo said defensively.

Salla lowered her head, and looked at Piccolo through the tops of her eyes. Piccolo sighed, closed his eyes then turned his head forward.

"Look, _um_... _Gohan_ thought it would be a 'good _idea_ ' if you went to this theme park, that is opening. It opens only in the summer, and he also invited me. So it would be the four of us. Him, me, you and Videl."

"Oh?" Salla said as she raised her head and looked at him.

"It opens next friday. They already pre-ordered tickets. Interested? Piccolo asked.

"Of course! It sounds like fun." Salla replied.

"Be awake by 7am, next friday. The park opens around 9am, but there might be long lines." Piccolo stated.

"Alright." Salla said as she stood from the ground.

Piccolo looked at her and stood up also. Salla turned away, with her fingers laced behind her. She took in a deep breath and sighed with a light smile on her face.

"I'm glad that we can talk like this. I'm starting to feel really comfortable around you, Piccolo- _Senpai_." Salla said gently. "I hope you feel the same."

The young lady then turned to her tall friend. He dropped his arms and looked down and her. "You really like me, huh?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes, of course!" Salla replied in surprise.

" _Hmpth_... I hope that's still true after you hear about my past ' _doings_ '." Piccolo said in a low voice. He then put a hand on her shoulder, then looked down and away. "Have a pleasant night, Salla- _San_."

"Oh, _alright_. Well, you do the same." Salla said as Piccolo walked away from her a few steps. " And, I look forward to our first meditation session next Thursday!" She yelled.

Piccolo turned to her slightly and waved. Salla waved back. He then flew off into the star littered sky.


	12. Chapter 4-Part One

Chapter Four-Part one

Opening under stars

Piccolo and Salla, meditated in the garden on Thursday as planned. Their backs were facing each other, with both heads lowered. It was mid-morning. The breeze moved around the two floating, meditating bodies like water currents.  
A alarm chimed gently, alerting them, that, their time was done for the morning. Salla dropped to the ground firmly. She grunted and sighed, then quietly slipped away into her house.

Piccolo sat at the round table by the front door. He was hunched over with his elbows resting on his knees and fingers laced together. The tall Namek tapped his foot on the ground. He wondered what he was doing there, why was he spending so much time with this young lady. It was one thing that she was related to his good friend, Gohan. But another to keep spending time with her alone. Piccolo sighed and blinked slowly.  
Salla came out with tea and water. She sat on the other side of the table, and smiled brightly at her slumped over friend.

"Piccolo?" She called to him softly.

Piccolo sat back in the chair. He put his forearm on the table, rested his ankle on his knee and looked down. Salla poured both water and tea for him, in separate glasses. Both bowed their heads to one another, as they took up their cups. Piccolo turned his head away, put his glass back on the table, with beverage in hand. He looked into the distance, and clutched his bicep with his other hand. Salla took a sip of water, then laid her forearms on the table. The young lady was slightly leaned over as she looked down at the beverage containers.

"I'm excited about the 'theme park' tomorrow morning. I've been _so_ busy lately." Sallla said.

Piccolo continued to look into the distance. He almost did not hear her. Then, the warrior took a swallow of the drink as he continued to look in the distance. He finally sighed and turned his head forward.  
Salla looked at the quiet Namek across from her. She sat up, took a zip of the water, then placed it down.

"The meditation was very relaxing and relieving." Salla noted.

Piccolo nodded his head. He switched his crossed leg position and tapped his fingers on the table. "It is a nice place to meditate. I just might take you up on that offer on coming here once a week." Piccolo said in a low voice.

Salla smiled and sighed happily. She then laced her fingers together and placed them on her lap.

"So, you're ready for tomorrow, Salla- _San_?" Piccolo asked as he slowly turned his head to her.

"Ah, yes. I'm so happy that I can go with my nephew and you." Salla said joyfully.

Piccolo nodded his head, blinked then looked down. He tapped his fingers a few times then sighed lightly.

"Salla- _San_..."

"Piccolo- _Senpai_?"

"No one _told_ you... To be kind to me... _Did they_?" Piccolo asked with slight nervousness.

" _ **WHAT**_?!" Salla said loudly.

Piccolo turned his head and looked at her, with slightly widened eyes. She shook her head lightly in disappointment, and crossed her arms.  
Salla leaned back into her chair, looked to the side, then back at Piccolo. "Why would someone do that..? What I feel for you... You think I would be _fake_ with you? I'm new here, I'm not trying to make trouble or hurt people like that... That's despicable." She said. Then the disappointed young lady looked down and away.

Piccolo blinked then looked down. He crossed his arms and his mouth became agape. "I apologize, Salla. I'm really not used to ' _this_ ' kind of attention. Then you called me attractive... That-has **NEVER** happened."

"Well, better late than never. You're getting it from me. I just... Want you... **Need** you to give me a chance..." Said salla with a light smile. She then leaned forward, reaching over the table with one arm. The young lady placed her hand on his crossed forearm. Piccolo looked down at her hand then at her face. Her yellow eyes were twinkling and sincere. The strong Namek swallowed heavily, looked at her wide-eyed, with his mouth slightly agape, and a blushing face.

" _Please_... Believe in me... Like _I_ , believe in _you_." Salla pleaded gently.

Piccolo's eyes moved to the side. He then nodded his head, blinked, closed his mouth and looked forward. Salla smirked, patted his forearm then crossed her arms. She leaned back in the chair and sighed. The young lady became nervous. She tapped her fingers on her arms, crossed her legs and looked to the side.

"Do you _like_ my company, Piccolo- _Senpai_?" Salla asked in a crackling voice. She then breathed in heavily.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be here." Piccolo answered.

Salla looked at him with a blank face. She was torn with his answer. It was a mix of coldness that made her feel fear and insecurity. The young lady did not want to push the point. Piccolo said that he'd never done something like this before. So, she quietly took that into consideration.

The next morning, Salla, Piccolo, her nephew and his wife, were waiting behind a few people, at the theme park. Piccolo was wearing civilian clothes. There were many more people behind them.  
Gohan formulated a plan. They would split into two teams and go to other ends of the park. Then come back at the center, have lunch, then sight-see together.

"It sounds great, Gohan! I know whom _I'm_ going with." Salla said with a smile, as she embraced Piccolo's arm. He turned his head away, with tightened, showing teeth, and a light, blushing face. Gohan, Videl and Salla laughed lightly.

Piccolo and Salla went on many rides together. She loved the fast rides, while Piccolo enjoyed the calmer ones. His mood lightened up when they came to the amusement games. Salla and Piccolo won every challenge.

"Do you think we should stop?" Salla laughed. "I feel kind of bad for the vendors."

" _Hmpth_... Wait a moment." Piccolo said as he looked at a game stand. He then walked over to the game stand, put down the bundles of prizes and took out tickets to play it. Salla looked over at him with curiosity. She then put down the prizes she was holding, with the others. Salla went over to to him and rubbed his back. He looked down at her quickly, smirked then concentrated on the game. Naturally, Piccolo won and got a prize.

Later, in the afternoon. Salla and Piccolo sat at the food court. They talked about the rides and games they played. Piccolo then beckoned Salla to him. She slid over to his side. He then pulled something from his shirt pocket. It was a small, silvery hair comb, with three small jewels, oval in shape. The jewel in the middle was Garnet-Red, and the two others were medium-blue sapphire, in color. It was the last prize he won at the game vendor.  
Piccolo took her chin into his one free hand, lifting her face to his view, slow and gently. Salla's eyes twinkled and her face tightened with heavy blush. The tall Namek combed her hair with the few free fingers from his hand, that was holding the small comb. He then placed it in her hair, to the side of her head, with a gentle, firmness.

"I noticed that your hair waves around at the slightest breeze, like silken feathers, that often get's in your face. This should hold it. Hmpth, that's much better." Piccolo said in a low, deep tone. He turned her head left and right, slowly, then released her face. Piccolo smirked at her, then pat her on the head. Salla looked at him with amazement and bliss.

" _Domo-Arigato_ , Piccolo- _Senpai_." Salla said gently.

Piccolo chuckled lightly with a smirk. He then said in a soft, warm tone: " _Do-Itashimashite_... Salla- _Chan_."

Salla, lowered her head, and looked down quickly, then up at Piccolo through the tops of her eyes. She put her hands down on the booth seat, and had a big, closed mouth smile. The young lady crossed her feet and stretched her legs under the table. Piccolo put his hand close to her hand, and his other forearm on the table. Salla darted her yellow, shinny eyes, away from him from time to time, but Piccolo kept a constant and firm stare on her. She felt his eyes her. It made her blush more heavily.

"Do you like it?" He inquired.

"I will wear it everyday and keep it safe." Salla replied. She then lifted her face to him. Just then, Videl and Gohan found their way to the table. Piccolo and Salla greeted them and saw that they had many prizes also.

After sight seeing, it was now night time. They sat on a hill, outside of the park and watch the fireworks. Videl and Gohan were snuggled together. Salla and Piccolo looked over at them, then at each other. Salla shook her head and smirked. She looked forward at the fireworks and the star-sprinkled sky. Piccolo looked at Salla and slid his arm behind her, bracing her back with it. The young lady looked down at his hand close to hers, on the other side of her back. She then turned her face to his, with wide twinkling eyes and lips slightly puckered.  
Piccolo leaned his face and torso toward hers, as his arm slid a little more past her back. His fingertips touched the back of her soft hand. Salla felt light and heavy at the same time. Their faces were within a inch or two from one another. She felt his breath lightly on her upper lip.

"Had a good time, Salla- _Chan_?" Piccolo asked in a low, gentle, warm, voice.

The frozen girl did not feel her head nod, ' _yes_ ', but she knew she did. Her nervous system was mostly dead at this point. "Ye-Yes... Very much so, _Senpai_." She said softly and nervously.

"Hmpth, Good to hear. I enjoyed our time together also." He said with a smirk. He then sat up and looked forward at the fireworks.

Salla slowly turned her head away from him. She breathed heavily through her nose, then lightly out her mouth. Salla rested her head on his shoulder, putting her arm behind his back. She quickly looked up at him as he looked down at her. Then she put her arms around his mid torso and looked on at the fireworks. Piccolo blushed slightly, swallowed and then rubbed her back. He then looked forward that the fireworks. Salla yawned and got comfortable.

Salla had fell asleep. She awoke when her hand dropped into water. The young lady tilted her head to the side and slowly opened her sleepy eyes. Salla was surprised to see herself being flown over a sparkling, star littered lake, within Piccolo's arms. Above was a clear sky splashed with stars.  
There was nothing around for miles. It was quiet, except for the wind softly whistling in her ears. She looked back down at her fingers running through the water, as they caught bits of the star's reflection. Salla then looked up at Piccolo and gently wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulder. He looked down at her for a moment then returned his attention forward.

After a few moments, Piccolo landed at her front door. Salla wrapped her arms around Piccolo's neck and embraced him gently. He slightly turned his head, brushing his nose and lips against her soft hair. Their lips lightly brushed one another as her face turned to his.  
They both paused and stopped breathing. Salla's eyes locked with his. Piccolo turned to stone as her soft, warm lips and breath mixed with his. It lasted only a few seconds that seemed timeless and forever.  
Salla slipped out of his arms, putting her feet to the ground. She then looked down with a tightened face and widened eyes. Piccolo's arms dropped slowly to his sides. He looked down at her with a gently opened mouth. His hands slowly turned to lightly closed fists.

Piccolo felt empty and full at the same time. Nothing and everything was going through his head. Salla suddenly wrapped her arm's around his torso, and laid her head just under his chest. He got an electric shock throughout his body as she embraced him. His hands opened a bit, as his elbows bent. Piccolo gasped and looked down at her.

"I had a great time, Piccolo- _San_." Salla said quickly. She then ran to her front door, waved to him and yelled ' _goodnight_ '. She rushed into the house and closed the door, firmly. Piccolo, blinked a few times as he looked forward. He then looked down at his hands and opened them. The tall, stiff, Namek slowly and shakily raised a hand to his lips, and touched them lightly with the tips of his fingers. He closed his mouth, swallowed heavily, then stepped back once. Piccolo looked down, then looked left and right. He shook his head then flew off into the night.


	13. Chapter 4-Part Two

Chapter Four-Part-Two

Opening under stars

Bulma had a gathering at the capsule corps. Salla had been there for more than half a year now. She was used to the frequent gatherings. It was the location where the Nameks were housed, when they were transported to Earth. Piccolo and Salla stayed mostly together. They socialized with everyone, together, and walked around the large compound. He told her about the experience about being with all of the other Nameks. Salla felt joyful and envious that he could do that.

"I'm so glad that they are alright. I hope to visit them someday, after I spend another year or so with my family. I have their blood, too. They are another part of my family also." Salla said with a sad smile.

Vegeta looked on at the two talking by the lake. Salla took Piccolo's hand and swung it lightly. The older brother could not hear their conversation. He was concerned about all the recent time that his younger sister was spending with the tall Namek.

"Well, I was thinking of going there myself someday." Piccolo replied. "At least I know that I wont be going alone, now."

Salla's hand dropped from his. Her mouth became agape, then her face turned to joy. She sprang on Piccolo with a hug, wrapping her arms around his mid torso. Piccolo was slightly taken aback, then looked down at her and patted her on the back. She released him and took both of his hands.

"You _mean_ that...?! I can go with you, someday?" Salla asked with anticipation.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Piccolo said with a light smile.

Salla released his hands, then wrapped her arms around his arm. Then they started walking toward the lake. Vegeta lifted a tightened fist, just under his chin. His was covered in frustration and anger, seeing his young sister with Piccolo. The Saiyan Prince then turned back to the gathering of people.

Salla and Piccolo were standing on a small bridge. Salla then sat on the edge of railing, facing inward. Piccolo leaned on the railing, and looked at her. Suddenly, Vegeta came over with Yamcha. The young lady tapped her fingers on the railing. Piccolo looked at Salla, then at Vegeta and Yamcha.

"Sister, have you met this human?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, I have, elder brother. Yamcha, right?" Salla replied.

"He is very strong for a human and-" Vegeta stated.

"Not really." Piccolo interrupted and said with a chuckle. "Krillin is stronger. Did you also tell Salla- _Chan_ that he was also in a relationship with your _wife_?"

" _Wow_... _Um_... Well... As long as we are _all_ friends." Salla said with a awkward chuckle.

"It would be _real_ awkward, if your little sister started going out with a guy that was with your wife first. _Wouldn't it_?" Piccolo said as he looked forward.

" _Go out_? Like to the _store_? Whats wrong with going out places?" Salla inquired.

Piccolo chuckled and closed his eyes, with a big smirk.

Vegeta looked at Piccolo blankly. He then took Yamcha by the arm and lead him away.

A few moments Later.

Salla and Piccolo sat down by the lake. She was leaning back on her arms, supporting her body. Piccolo was leaned forward, with one arm on a bent knee, and the other leg straightened on the grass.

"So that's what it means? A 'date' is not a fruit? And the term ' _going out_ ' can mean different things." Salla asked.

"A date _is_ a fruit, but it also means two people that find one another interesting, and want to get to know each other intimately." Piccolo replied.

"Oh!... _Oh_... Hmm..." Salla said as she realized the terms.

Vegeta suddenly came over with Tien. Salla and Piccolo looked at one another, then at Vegeta and Tien. Tien blushed slightly and had a light smile on his face. Piccolo looked up at Tien.

"Salla, you have met this human male?" Vegeta inquired.

"Yes, brother, I have. He is good at farming, and his name is Tien." Salla replied.

Piccolo looked at Salla, then at Tien. Vegeta nodded his head and closed his eyes. Tien blushed a bit more and looked to the side.

"As your eldest brother, I believe you would enjoy speaking with him since you two have similarities." Vegeta stated.

"Yes, I agree. We all can be friends. If you and Goku trust him." Salla noted.

"I think your _Namek_ friend needs a break. You spend a large amount of time with him." The brother said.

Salla looked down and away. She felt embarrassed and disappointed. Piccolo tapped the ground and then looked at Salla. The Namek warrior then looked forward at the lake.

"Vegeta. Your sister is **great** company. There is no way that I could ever get tired of her. Do not try to put words in my mouth."

Salla looked at Piccolo. Her face then washed with relief. She sighed, breathed in and blushed slightly. Tien looked down and away. He then turned from Salla and Piccolo, then walked away. Vegeta became frustrated and walked off past Tien.

"I'm sorry for my brother's behavior. I believe that he is being territorial. We are just getting to know one another, so I think he is trying to 'display' himself." Salla stated.

Piccolo shook his head, then lowered it and sighed. "You don't understand. You're right, but... *Sigh*, It's a bit more than that. There's something about him that gets under my skin and there's something about me that he does not like too much. We mostly leave one another alone. Sorry to inform you, that your older brother, and I do not get along, for the _most_ part. Sometimes, just because a group of people know one another, does not mean that everyone gets along, easily."

Salla tapped her fingers and moved her foot a bit. She nodded her head, sighed and looked at Piccolo with a forced smile. Piccolo looked at her stoically and then looked forward at the lake.

"Salla... I've told you before that I have done some bad things in the past. I'm... I'm basically a demon. I do not deserve your families kindness or _your_ company. It feels strange that a pure heart, such as yourself, would bother with a hell spawn. Maybe you really should reconsider 'talking' with someone else." Piccolo said. He then turned his head away and looked down.

"So... _Am I_ bothering you? Or, you're tired of being around me?" Salla said in a crackling, sad voice.

Piccolo shook his head lightly. "It's _me_ Salla... You're... You're just too good for me. Its better if you keep your distance."

Salla scooted closer to him. She then put her hand on his shoulder. He turned his face to her, then faced forward. "Can you _**really**_ say that you do not wish for my company anymore, Piccolo- _Senpai_?" Salla said with a sniffle.

Piccolo's heart jumped and tightened. He closed his eyes firmly. "I'm saying that... That... I have a past..."

"You wont even give me a chance to decide that..." Salla said. She then chuckled and crossed her arms. Piccolo looked at her. Salla lowered her head and smiled.

"I'm a little happy. it means that you care what I think and feel about you. But, it is still kind of sad, that you wont open up to me... It's been a few months now." The young lady said. She then opened her eyes and sighed. "What I learned about life, _Senpai,_ is this... Life is like water. Sometimes it has strong currents, other times it is calm. You just have to go with the flow and see were it takes you. **_Never_** be afraid of expressing yourself, as long as it does not hurt others. Even if it hurts _feelings_ , sometimes, things need to be said."

Salla chuckled, then said "Some demon, _you_ are."

Piccolo looked at her curiously.

"A demon with a _conscious,_ that _cares_ about how people feel about him?" Salla said with a light smirk and gentle head shake.

Piccolo lowered his head. He looked down and darted around his eyes.

"Then you call yourself a warrior? You can fight people that can destroy **planets**... But, cannot try to trust someone that is trying to be your friend..." Salla said. Then she suddenly started to cry.

Piccolo looked up at her in shock and concern. Salla smiled then wiped the tears from her face. "If you don't like me, then just _tell_ me. Don't use the excuse that your some _hell minion_. Please, be straight with me." Salla pleaded lightly.

"Salla- _Chan..._ My father was an **evil** person... He created me for revenge and conquest. I would not lie to you! I was created from the **_purest_** evil and hate. I burnt down homes and terrorized your brother. I put fear into the hearts of _all_ of the Earth, under my Father's name, which I also have. Then Gohan showed me love and kindness... A child's purity... So, I chose to go against my evil nature and be by his side as a friend and guardian. Then almost everyone else in your family, _annoyingly_ followed." Piccolo stated.

"I'm sorry, Salla- _Chan_... You're right... _I do_ like you're company... I apologize..." He said in a low and embarrassed tone. "In fact... I'll prove it. I want to show you something that I have never shown anyone. Not even Gohan. Hopefully, you will not change your mind about being around me. But then, I know you **will** believe that I'am a ' _mostly_ ', reformed demon.


	14. Chapter Four-Part Three

Chapter Four-Part Three

Opening under stars

The next day, Piccolo asked Salla to come with him to a far destination. They flew over the ocean and out of the country. For a long time, all she saw was the ocean. Suddenly, a tower-like plateau started to become visible. It was on a plain, sandy beach with no trees or rocks. The island it was on was about 50 acres in circumference. The plateau it's self was almost 2 miles high. She looked at Piccolo, whom was flying next to her. His face was emotionless as they drew closer. The plateau became clearer now. It was carved into with stairs spiraling to the top of it. The top had a ivory-like stronghold.  
Within ten or so miles of the plateau Salla stopped. Piccolo flew a bit further. He stopped about ten feet from her. His back was facing her, with tightened fist.

"You feel it, don't you?" Piccolo asked in a serious tone.

Salla's eyes widened and her body became frozen in fear. There was a dark and unusual energy coming from the plateau. She wanted to go no further, but she realized that Piccolo was on the other side of the energy belt. He had took her there in confidence. She needed to be brave and strong for him, even if it meant literally going into hell. Salla swallowed heavily, shut her eyes tightly, then opened them. The young lady then flew past Piccolo and towards the Plateau.

"Salla- _Chan_!" Piccolo yelled. He then flew after her. Salla landed at the base of the Plateau. The energy was dark and unusually depressing. Almost sad. She looked up at the towering land mass. Piccolo then landed next to her. She looked at him with concern.

"Look around you. There is no wild life here. The fish and other marine life do not even swim here. The birds avoid it's air space. Even people do not sail boats or fly planes here, for miles. Everything living avoids this place." Piccolo said.

Salla looked down with a troubled look on her face. Her fist tightened and breath heavy. She took in a deep breath and calmed down. But something lingered in her mind. If this place was evil, why was the energy sad and chaotic. It was unpleasant and repellent, but not evil.

Piccolo turned away from her. He tightened his fist and lowered his head. "Follow me."

The tall Namek flew upwards. Salla followed behind him. They reached the top of the plateau. The air was thin and dead. Everything seemed dead and unnatural with energy, as if the grounds it's self would crawl and jump on them. Piccolo went to the white stronghold's half broken door and placed a hand on it. He lowered his head, took in and deep breath and pushed the dusty, sandy, door, inwards. Piccolo then walked in. Salla followed behind him.

Inside was a throne room. The walls were dusty and old with cracks. Natural light from the sun, brightened the room. To the left and right of the room, were large portraits of monstrous people. There was a throne at the end of the room that Piccolo stopped a few feet in front of. The throne was white in color, with horns lined all around it. Above the throne was the portrait of a sinister looking Namek. Salla walked up to Piccolo as she looked around the room. She then looked above the throne at the portrait. The young lady, put a hand on his back and rubbed it a few times. Piccolo threw off is weighted cape and turban.

"Is that..." Salla hesitated.

"My evil-ass, father, whom I'm named after. Demon King Piccolo." The Namek said in a irritated tone.

He leaned over the throne and put a hand on it. Salla looked at him with concern. He turned his back to the throne and sat down in it. Piccolo leaned to the side, placing a bent elbow on the armrest, then making a fist and resting the side of his face on the fist. He then blinked and looked forward, then to the side. Salla looked down at him.

"Those portraits on the walls are my brothers." Piccolo said.

"Oh..." Salla said gently as she looked around.

"See what my family was like... See where I'am from! **Now** do you believe that I'm a hideous demon!" Piccolo yelled in despair and disgust as he leaned over, resting both elbows on his open lap. His head was low, with fingers tightly laced. The tall Namek breathed deeply."

Salla got on both knees in front of him. She lifted his head gently with one hand as the other rested on his forearm. Piccolo and Salla's eyes locked. His eyes were glossy and sad. He then turned his head away and closed his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him firmly. She pressed her cheek against his, then sighed.

"I'm a monster, Salla... It's not that I do not appreciate you... You have been so gentle and nice with me..." Piccolo said in a sad tone.

"You are only how you interact with others. How you _treat_ people. You are _feelings_ and _emotions_. And to me... You are a _very_ sensitive, thoughtful, caring, introverted, smart, brave, wise soul, that has remorse and regrets." Salla said softly.

Piccolo gasped gently. His eyes widened as his head turned slightly to her.

"No demon on Earth, on any other planet or in hell has remorse. You _feel_ things and know what good and bad is, and you choose to **NOT** be bad." Noted Salla. She then release him, placing both hands on his shoulders. The young lady then pushed him back, to a upright position. Piccolo looked at her nervously. She looked up at him with calmness.

"Cut your shit..." Salla said firmly.

"Wha-... What?!" The surprised Piccolo said.

"No matter where you came from, or who your family is or _was_ , it does not define **_you_**. You're smart enough to know that, and strong enough to stay on top of your true feelings. This tower is not soaked in evil energy. It's coming from you!" Said the young lady.

"What do you mean-" Piccolo said startled.

"Your father and brothers are dead. This place is connected to you and is haunted by your bad and depressing feelings about the past." Salla said with confidence. She then stood up and turned away from him. The young lady crossed her arms, lowered her head and closed her eyes.  
"Nothing happens overnight, and I realize that you have been feeling guilty for years now. But only _you_ have the strength to release it and start healing. Make your name something that gives you pride, or have this tower to sit on top of, that stands for your past mistakes that you cannot do nothing about. These people are dead... You are here now and alive... I can not do it for you... But I will stand by you, and help you, _if_ you... Allow me to." Salla said sternly.

Piccolo was astonished. He then leaned back in the throne, rested his ankle on his knee. He then put one hand on the arm rest and the other arm was bent, with his hand clenching his mouth. His eyes went to the side as he contemplated what she told him. Salla then turned to him and extended her hand.  
Piccolo looked her up and down. He paused between her extended hand and lightly smiling face. The Namek then darted his eyes to the side. Piccolo then lowered his head, took her hand and stood tall, with a hanging head. His eyes barely met hers. She patted him on the side of his bicep. Salla went to the right side of the room. She then formed a metal sledgehammer from her Chi.

"You said that no one has ever been here before... _Welp_... No one ever will again!" Salla declared.

She then swung the large hammer at the wall, making a hole. The wall cracked and fell apart, in a 8 foot circumference on impact, letting in more sunlight. Salla turned to him and smiled. "Ready for a workout?" She said with a soft smile. The young lady then turned to him, rested her forearm on the bottom of the sledgehammer, then formed another one in her other free hand.

"Hm?" Salla beckoned.

Piccolo shook his head, then cracked his knuckles. "It's alright... I have my own." He said.

Piccolo then punched the wall, almost disintegrating it. Salla smiled big.

Piccolo burned the portraits of his brothers. He left the one of his father and went to other parts of the compound. They went all around the complex, destroying it room by room. They kicked, punched, threw things, and smashed.

"Hey, Senpai. Do you think there is _secret money_ in this place?" Salla said as they ran down a hall.

Piccolo chuckled. "Don't be silly, Salla- _Chan_. I would of known about it." He laughed.

"Aww, I think there is." Salla said in curiosity.

After a few hours, the compound was nothing but dust. All of it, except a slim wall remaining in the former throne room. The air blew away bits and pieces of the powdery remains. Piccolo looked up at the slim wall. It was holding the portrait of his father. His fist and muscles throughout his body tightened.  
Anger and pain flowed through him. Salla rubbed his back and looked at his face. Piccolo lowered his head forward, blinked, took in a breath and then turned his face to Salla. He smirked and nodded at her, then lifted his face to the portrait. She smiled at him with encouragement, patted him on the back and then she backed away from him, to the side. The young lady cupped her hands together and looked on.  
Piccolo raised one hand toward the portrait. He then blasted it with heat energy, burning it. The cracking and popping of the picture was the only noise in the air. The portrait turned black and fell on top the evil, torn throne. The slender wall crumbled. Piccolo lowered his head, then slowly lowered his arm. Salla blinked and went over to finish the wall. She smashed it to dust. The young lady looked at the burning painting with disgust and anger.

"Boil-in-hell!" Salla said in anger.

Suddenly, Piccolo started to shake with emotion. Salla looked at him with concern. He then fell to his hands and knees, and started weeping. Salla dropped the sledgehammer and rushed over to him. She laid her hands and cheek on his back.

"Sorry, Salla- _Chan_. I just..." Piccolo said emotionally.

"He is **dead**... You are **alive**. You own yourself and your name. I don't believe even with all the bad stuff you did, that you ever were evil to begin with." Salla assured him, as she patted and rubbed his back.

Salla wrapped her arms around his neck, lightly. She felt his tears drop on her forearms as she slightly rocked him. "I'm so proud of you... I know this took alot of effort and I'm honored to have seen you crush this strong hold. I'll give you a moment alone. I'll be at the base..." Salla reassured.

Salla hugged him tightly for a few seconds, then released him, and patted him on the back. Piccolo stood up before her and took her wrist into his hand. She stood up and looked at him, with wide, curious eyes. He looked down at the charred remains of the portrait and the throne. Piccolo then disintegrated them with a powerful Chi blast.

"We're done here..." Piccolo said as he breathed in and out the last of his tears.

"No... _YOU_ , are done here." Salla said with a smile.

They looked at one another. Piccolo smirked and released her wrist. She then went to him and hugged him. He paused for a moment, looked down at her and then gently embraced her. Both of their embraces became firmer. The negative energy was now gone.  
Salla smiled lightly as Piccolo looked forward with a calm face.  
They both saw birds fly overhead and the sound of the ocean. Piccolo then took one hand and combed her hair with his fingers softly. He noticed she was wearing the comb on the same side of the head that he had placed it. Salla turned her face to the remains of the throne. It was nothing but a black spot on the ground. But something was unusual about it. She then released Piccolo and went on her hands and knees to the black spot.

"Salla- _Chan_?" Piccolo asked with curiosity.

Salla brushed the surface of the cleared plateau. She suddenly pulled a chest from the ground and opened it. It was full of gold coins and jewels. Piccolo and Salla looked at one another in shock. Salla formed a wide, open smile on her face and laughed loudly.

"SECRET MONEY!" Salla yelled and laughed with excitement.


	15. Chapter four-part four

Chapter Four-Part Four

Opening under stars

"How did I not know about this?!" Piccolo said in shock.

"How could you? Your father hid it away."

"But I have all of his memories..." Piccolo said in a confused, low voice.

"Hmpth, I suppose not. You're not him... You never were." Salla retorted.

Salla had the idea of donating to towns devastated by him, from his past. They left money for the residents in their mail boxes and gave half of it to the town government. The town gladly accepted it and invited them to stay in their finest hotel. Piccolo declined, humbly. The other half, Piccolo decided to give to the Son family in six parts, between Goku, ChiChi, Gohan, Goten, Videl and Pan. Piccolo and Salla were walking down the road, talking, when she needed to use the bathroom. Luckily, there was a rest station. Salla finished using the bathroom and saw Piccolo waiting to the side of a adjacent gas station.

"Ready?" Piccolo asked with his arms crossed and face looking forward.

"Yea." Salla replied.

Piccolo looked forward, picked up the chest under one arm and stepped forward. Salla then noticed a man kicking a car. The man looked at her.

"I can't do anything with it. It's yours if you want it, girly." The mechanic said.

"Well what's wrong with it?" Salla asked.

"The engine is busted, its halfway rusted and the owner cancelled the repair order on it. It's a shame, it's a rare car, but without proper repair, its worth, less, than the dust, under my boot. I'll have to call a tow truck." Said the man. He then walked away cursing to himself. Salla looked at piccolo, then at the man.

The car was a classic 1950's convertible, champagne in color. The upholstery was mostly in tact with some tattering scattered about it. Rust spots speckled the car.

"Can I take it?" Salla asked.

"Huh?" Piccolo grunted in curiosity.

The man stopped and turned his torso toward her. He adjusted his waist belt and licked his lips.

Piccolo found himself holding the car over his head while flying in the evening sky. Salla was sitting in the drivers seat, with the secret money chest in the back seat. She was turning the steering wheel and making motor noises. Piccolo blushed and grimaced. The young lady looked over the side. She then patted the outside of the car a few times. Piccolo stopped and looked up. She then pointed to the ground. The tall Namek sighed and started to fly down. He dropped the car gently to the ground. Salla hopped out of it.

"Lets rest here, for a while." Salla said.

Piccolo looked at her nervously and confused. "What? Why? I have more than enough energy to-" Piccolo retorted.

"It's night time and the stars are glittering. Lets look at them for a while, and rest." Salla said as she crossed her arms and looked up at him.

Piccolo and Salla sat on the roof of the car, close together. They watched the night sky, pointing out constellations and talking about their past lives. Piccolo sat forward and lowered his head.

"Salla... There's something I have to tell you." Piccolo and in a low tone.

"Anything. What is it?" She said as she rubbed his back.

"When you first came to Earth, your father asked about your brother, Raditz. Goku didn't tell you everything."

"What else is there." Salla asked.

"Goku, and I were fighting him. There was no other way to stop him. He was stronger than us, at the time. I told Goku that I had a attack that would stop him..." Piccolo said.

Salla' face dropped and became blank.

"Goku, held him, and I shot your brother's, killing both of them. We resurrected Goku later with the dragon balls"

Salla looked at him with teary eyes. Piccolo looked at her apologetically. Salla then slid off the roof of the car and walked a few feet. She held held herself tightly as she started to shake and sob. The tall Namek stepped behind her. he lowered his eyes and looked away from her. Salla fell to her knees and hunched over in tears. Piccolo tightened his fist and eyes.

"I'm _so sorry_ , Salla- _Chan_." Piccolo said in a emotional, shaky voice.

Piccolo was apprehensive about touching her, but she had comforted him. He then got on his knees and placed his hands on her shoulders. Salla suddenly embraced him tightly, pulling at the back of his Gi. Piccolo was taken aback, but quickly embraced her also. He placed one hand on the back of her head, and the other around her mid torso.

"Thank you for telling me the truth." Salla said tearfully.

"I have done alot of bad things, Salla- _Chan_... I did not think you would like me anymore." Piccolo said as tears rolled down his face.

"Don't be ridiculous..." Salla laughed and sobbed.

Salla then looked up at his face. She wiped his tears away with both her hands. The young lady then took his face into her hands, pulled it gently toward her face. Salla pressed her lips on the outer side of his damp eye, gently. Electric shock went throughout his body. His one open eye widened in shock, and the rest of his body froze. She wiped his other cheek, with her thumb. Salla then sat back on her shins, holding his face and looked at him. Her eyes twinkled like the stars in the sky as she looked at him in his eyes.  
Salla slowly dropped her hands from his face. She lowered her eyes and suddenly felt Piccolo hold both her hands. She looked up at him and their eyes locked. Salla turned her head away and blushed heavily. Piccolo and Salla rested their interlocked hands between each others knees.

The next morning.

Piccolo and Salla fell asleep, with their backs on the front the passenger's side, of the car. He had one arm around her, as she leaned on his side. His other forearm was across his folded lap. Salla had one arm around his lower torso and the other behind his back. They both awoke, yawned and stretched. Salla and Piccolo looked at one another and chuckled. Both felt refreshed. Salla hopped in the drivers side.  
Suddenly a look of shock and worry came on her face. Piccolo noticed before he lifted the car. Her face was frozen and eyes widened.

"Huh? Salla- _Chan_?" Piccolo asked in a low voice.

"... What day is it?" Salla asked in a low, worried, voice.

"Well, we went over to the plateau, Thursday, after the morning meditation. So it's Friday morning."

Piccolo then realized that Vegeta and Goku rotated their time between her, every other weekend. This weekend was Vegeta's turn. She usually called him Thursday night.

Piccolo flew as fast as he could with the extra weight of the car. Immediately arriving at Salla's home, he dropped the car on the other side of her garden. She jumped out of the vehicle. Piccolo got the chest out of the back seat and was about to leave. Then suddenly, Salla rushed to Piccolo, and hugged him to the side of his torso. He patted her on the back, blushed, swallowed heavily and then they both released. Salla ran into the house, took off all her clothes and rushed into the shower. When she came out she looked at her clock on the nightstand, and saw it was already 10:30, in the morning. The young lady cringed and rushed into her closet. She was half dressed when her phone rang.

"Hello? Bulma! I'm so sorry that I did not call yesterday night! I have such a good excuse, that It's going to sound made up! Heh, heh, heh." Salla laughed nervously. What? Vegeta's injured? No... No, it's... I understand. See you next weekend."

Salla ended the call, fell back on her bed and sighed heavily.

Later in the day, Salla made some cold tea. She sat outside in a long sleeve white shirt and shorts. The young lady was surprised to see Piccolo float down to her.

"Goku told me that Vegeta got injured... I suppose you know." He said.

"Tea?" Salla asked.

Piccolo smirked and nodded his head. He then sat down as Salla poured tea for him. They laughed about the situation.

A few moments later, Piccolo and Salla see Bulma's capsule corp ship land in front of her house. They looked at each other then at the ship. Bulma stepped out, alone, and walked toward's them. She stopped in front of Salla, put her hands on her hips and leaned forward slightly.

"So, having cool tea on a warm day, without me?" Bulma Joked.

"Well, good afternoon, to you, too." Salla said with a chuckle and smile.

Bulma stood up straight, crossed her arms and looked at Piccolo. "You two _sure_ do like one another." Bulma noted.

"Piccolo is awesome! I do like him. So what of it?" Salla said calmly with a sly look on her face.

"Well, Vegeta decided to spar with himself and went overboard. So to make it up, I'm here to take you shopping. _Girl_ shopping. You're too much of a tomboy." Bulma said with a wink and a smile.

"Are you doing anything, Piccolo- _Senpai_ , or are you busy with the lookout?" Salla asked.

"Not really, but it sounds personal between you and Bulma, so..." Piccolo said in a low voice.

"Aw come on, tall dude." Bulma joked. "We can even buy something for you! I think _Salla_ would love to see you in a suit or something sharp, like that." She said with a wink.

Salla smiled, blushed slightly and looked to the side. "Well, Piccolo- _Senpai_ would look great in anything... If he is busy-" Salla said lightly.

"Hmpth, fine. I'll go." Piccolo Said.

He then crossed his arms and looked away. Salla and Bulma looked at him. Bulma jumped with excitement and clapped.

"Oh, my goodness, this is going to be a fun day! I have always wanted to do a makeover of you!" Bulma said joyfully.

"What?!" Piccolo said as he snapped his head to the smiling Bulma. "I'm a warrior! This is normal garb for fighting and training!"

"It's o.k. Piccolo- _Senpai_. I think you look fine." Salla said as she looked at him with bright, yellow eyes.

Piccolo swallowed, tapped his foot on the ground and turned his blushing face away from the both of them. He then lowered his head, got out of the chair and walked toward the capsule corp ship then stopped.

"Well?! Are we going or not?!" Piccolo roared with his back turned to the both of them.

Bulma and Salla laughed as they turned to one another. Salla then got out of the chair and went into the house. "I'll get ready! Give me a moment!" she said.

Bulma crossed her arms and nodded her head. She then walked next to Piccolo. Piccolo darted his eyes to Bulma, then forward. Bulma chuckled and looked up at him then at the ship. He grimaced, slightly lowered his head and looked forward.

"What-is-it..!" Piccolo asked in a low, intimidating voice.

"When Salla- _Chan_ did not call, I knew that something was wrong or she was with you. So, I told Vegeta that I would take her out and told him that maybe I should spend time with her, and take her out instead." Bulma smirked.

Piccolo turned his head to Bulma and looked down at her in shock. "So he is not injured?" Piccolo asked.

"Not one bit. He did spar with Goku, but that's a regular thing. I told Goku that Vegeta was injured, to make the story spread. I convinced him to relax and not worry about Salla." Bulma said as she lightly closed her eyes with a smirk on her face. "I think it's cute. I'm rooting for the two of you." The blue haired woman said, as she looked up at him and winked.

She then walked to the ship. Piccolo lowered his arms, turned his head to the side, blushed heavily and tightened his fists. He then swallowed and walked to the side of the ship.


	16. Chapter Five-Part One

Chapter Five-Part One

Territorial shopping

Salla and Piccolo stood close to one another. They looked down the avenue of shops, boutiques and specialty stores. The look on their faces was a combination of being uncomfortable and defensiveness. Both had hands in their pockets and backs slightly leaned.

"Oh come on, guys, It'll be fun! Now look, I have to pick up some orders, so look around some of these stores. I'll be back in about 40 or so minutes. Stay close to the Capsule vehicle, so I can find you!" Bulma said as she waved to them and walked down the block. She then stopped and leaned over a bit with hands on her hips. "And Salla! NO GUY STUFF! YOUR A LADY!" She yelled.

Salla and Piccolo look at one another and chuckle. They go into a custom suit store. The tailor mostly sold and made Men's apparel. Piccolo did not want Bulma forcing him into something, Luckily, Salla brought her wallet. She sat in a lofty, leather chair, a few feet from the changing room. The young lady crossed her legs and rested her cheek, on a closed fist.  
A few moments later, Piccolo came out in a very nice fitting suit. Salla straightened her head and looked at him with amazement.

"What'd you think?" Piccolo says with enthusiastic curiosity, and a light smirk.

"Look you amazing. The suit wears your body, well. It's a great and classic style, without being too formal. Keep going!" Salla said with encouragement and excitement.

Piccolo nodded his head, smirked, and took another suit in with him. Salla beckoned the cashier to her. She then pulled out her bank card and placed it on the side table, next to the chair she was sitting in. The young lady then leaned her head close to the worker, putting her lips near the employees ear.

"Get him whatever he wants." Salla said in a low voice.

"Yes, Madam." The cashier replied and nodded. The worker then took the card.

Salla sat up, tapped her fingers together and looked at the dressing room.

Piccolo tried on many suits and garments. The look on his face made Salla feel warm and accomplished. He seemed happy and excited to choose what he wanted to wear. Then a thought entered her mind. How many times had he really been shopping like this? Accepted in a store, with a friend, and simply relaxed. It was so natural and becoming of him. She wanted him to be happy and give him whatever he wanted.  
It wasn't about buying things, necessary. It was about being with someone and paying attention to their likes and needs. That's what she secretly wanted to fulfill for him. When he smiled her heart sparkled. That's when Salla finally realized that she cared deeply for him more than she thought.  
Some of the suits were 1300 zeni, but money was no obstacle for her. She had royalties from her competitions, music career and other ventures started by her fathers.

Salla went to his side. Piccolo was looking at the suit displayed in the center of the store. It was around 10,000 zeni. The suit was solid black, 3 piece, made from silk and cashmere, with silk bordering. She patted him on the back and looked at him, as he admired it. Most of the store staff was busy bagging and boxing their purchases. The store tailor came over to Piccolo's side.

" _Yes_. A tall, strong, individual, such as yourself, needs a important suit like that. It's one of our finest. It's a custom work though. I would have to measure you. But that is the set price. I also believe that you purchased all of our big and tall suits." The craftsman chuckled.

Piccolo put his hands in his newly purchased suit pants. He looked at Salla, and gestured his head toward the suit. She nodded her head and told him to ' _go for it_ '. He then smirked at her, turned his head to the tailor and asked to be measured. She hugged his arm then released him.

A few moments after the measurements, the workers helped Salla and Piccolo take the bags and boxes of goods to the capsule car. As Piccolo was tying down the purchases, Salla took out her wallet and retrieved the bank card. She then placed her wallet back in her pocket, and extended her arm toward Piccolo with bank card in hand. He turned to her and jumped down from the cargo hold of the ship.

"What's this?" Piccolo asked.

"My money card. I was... Thinking... Since we got that car, I wanted to share more things with you. There might be somethings that you might want to get for it, or for yourself. I can just get another card real quick. Please? Here?" Salla said.

Piccolo looked at her, then at the card. He didn't want to embarrass her by denying her generous gift, but did not want to use her for money. He sighed and took it. Salla smiled happily and laced her fingers.

"I'm only taking it because you wanted me to. And, if I do use it, I would only use it to get things that are important or for you. Understand?" Piccolo said firmly.

"Aw, come on. Have some fun with it also." Salla said happliy.

"Ok, I'm back! Bulma called as she went to the two.

Piccolo put the card in the top pocket, of his new vest. Bulma looked him up and down.

"Wow, I never knew that you could look that good in a suit, Piccolo. You clean up really nice!" Bulma said in amazement as she winked at him. "I suppose you didn't need my help after all."

Piccolo and Salla smile at one another.

"Well, you kids can have a bit more fun. Around 15 minutes or so. I have to make a few phone calls and put this stuff away. Wow! What store did you rob? This is alot of stuff!" Bulma said in curiosity.

Salla pulled Piccolo down the block, Bulma yelled at them to answer. The blue haired woman then sighed and shook her head.

Salla took Piccolo into a shoe store. She convinced him that he needed good shoes to go with the nice outfits. He sighed and rolled his eyes. They sat next to one another, in different chairs, as he tried on different shoes.

"So, you've never gone shopping for yourself, huh?" Salla asked.

"Not really. Stuff was always given to me or I was pulled along. It's ok, I guess."

"I wonder what torture Bulma is going to put me through." Salla said in a nervous, yet joking matter.

"Yeah, she can be a bit opinionated, but she's ok. I was a bit surprised when she married Vegeta."

"Why? Did you _like_ her or something?" Salla giggled.

Piccolo didn't reply. He took off a shoe and put on a different one. Salla's face went from smiling to slight shock.

"You... Liked her?" Salla asked in a low and shocked voice.

Piccolo leaned back and sighed. He then wiped his face with both hands, then laced together his fingers, resting his elbows on the armrest of the chair. Salla slightly leaned forward in her seat, looking into his face The tall Namek looked forward and sighed as he closed his eyes.

"I kind of did. But it was really short thing, and a long time ago. Lust at best. Nothing deep or meaningful. I never told her, so it doesn't matter and those feelings are gone." Piccolo said.

Salla turned her head away slowly. She then swallowed and dropped back, heavily in the chair. The young lady turned her face away from him, resting a elbow on the armrest. She was disappointed and in shock. It was not unusual for Piccolo to have found someone attractive, but Bulma was as far from Salla's personality and sense of fashion as possible. Piccolo looked at Salla and paused as he was slipping on a shoe.

"Salla- _Chan_?" Piccolo inquired.

She wondered if she was good enough for him or what he really wanted in a woman. The young lady had developed feelings for him and wished to keep his attention. Piccolo did live on Earth his entire life, so she figured that there were types of ladies that he might like. Bulma being one of them.

Piccolo sighed and dropped his head backward. He then crossed his arms, turned his head and closed his eyes. He felt unsettling energy coming from her.

"Forget what I said about Bulma, alright? It was miles ago. I should not have even said anything." Piccolo grimaced.

Salla wiped tears from her eyes, breathed in deeply and sighed. Just then, Bulma came into the shoe store. She pulled Salla out of the chair and towards the door. Salla's head was low and eyes down. Her face was stiff with a touch of sadness. Piccolo turned in the chair and looked at them. He noticed that Salla looked unwell.

"What? Don't tell me that your getting tired already! It's my turn to kidnap you and have some girl time! You can come back to your _boyfriend_ later." Bulma laughed.

Piccolo turned away, lowered his head and closed his eyes tightly. "She's **not** my girlfriend!" Piccolo snapped.

Salla's heart jumped and stopped at the same time. The young lady looked at him in shock and surprise.

"No... No, I'm not... Lets go, Bulma." Salla said in a low, emotionless voice.

She put her closed hand near her mouth and left the store. Piccolo turned his torso and head to the front door. Bulma tapped her foot, crossed her arms and looked at him with anger. He saw Salla outside of the store with her back turned away. The young lady was holding herself as she looked down the road.

"Smoove move, tall guy." Bulma said with irritation. She then turned away from him and left the store. Piccolo's eyes twitched, his teeth tightened and head dropped. He then sat back and placed his hand over over mouth.

"It's alright, Salla. I think he isn't used to someone paying him so much attention, outside of Gohan. _Especially_ a attractive young lady such as yourself." Bulma reassured.

Bulma wrapped her arms around Salla's arm, and lead her down the street. The young lady looked down at her sister-in-law, then away.

"Bulma..." Salla said in a low voice.

"Hm? Salla- _Chan_?" Said Bulma as she looked up at her.

"I'm not used to a few things also. I was a hermit... And my mother died when I was young, before puberty. My fathers raised me to be strong and tough, so it's like I have always been ' _my own man'_. I know that I'm a female, and I like guys, but... I have never... Been a girl..."

"Oh, Salla- _Chan_..." Bulma said low and sad, as she looked down at the sidewalk.

"Can you... Help me... To be a Woman... Like you... Or similar?" Salla asked lightly.

"Salla- _Chan_ -" Bulma said in surprise.

"You seem so feminine, by almost ' _any_ ' standard. I do not know or have researched the Earthling, female culture. I think you keep yourself well... Is it too much to ask?" Salla said. She then looked down at Bulma with a emotionless face.

"It sounds like fun and something educational. Of course I will help you!" Bulma said lightly and happily.


	17. Chapter Five-Part Two

Chapter Five-Part Two

Territorial Shopping

Bulma took Salla to many feminine themed stores, down the avenue. She got sweet and fruity smelling soaps, lotions and sprays. Hair accessories, combs and conditioners. They went shoe shopping and got numerous high heels of many colors, with stockings and purses.  
Bulma then took her to a spa, where Salla's hair was pressed and curled. Her face, hands and nails were painted. She then took the young lady to purchase necklaces, bangles, earrings and rings. Finally it was time to buy clothing.  
They went into a clothing store that sold mostly short dresses and casual female apparel. The dresses and outfits were very shapely and fitted to the female form.  
Salla started to feel more like a thing than a living person. Like she used to feel on Catlithia. She felt like a statue, or a shell. Painted and pressed. Jewelry hanging and clipped on her. Tall shoes with silken leg stockings.  
 _'What am I'_..? ' _Why am I doing this'_? The young lady thought, as she was in the dressing room. Salla then remembered what Piccolo said. He told her, he found Bulma attractive, but that it was a _long_ time ago and the feelings were _lustful_. He never got to know her personally and did not approach her about it. She also realized that Piccolo was in ' **her** ' company and not the company of any other woman that was like... ' _this_ '.

" _What happened to being valued for my personality, emotions, talents and actions? I'm painted, squeezed, pressed and burnt, head to toe. My body feels heavy and weighted, not strong and free. It feels delicate and weak, because I have to keep this appearance for... 'attention'? But I'm my own kind of girl... If Piccolo doesn't appreciate me for my thought's, feelings, or what we have done together, thus far, then... I would just have to reconsider my emotions. I' am not my body. I am my emotions_!" Salla thought to herself.

The only problem was, that, she had asked Bulma for help. And she didn't want to revoke it all of a sudden. Salla sighed and decided to see it through, but also decided to continue to be herself, with only a few touches of being slightly more 'girly'.

The young lady redressed herself in the original outfit, she had on before. Khaki pants, a white long-sleeved, button shirt, and dark brown loafers. She then left the dressing room and went to the bathroom. Salla washed her face of the makeup, took off the jewelry and accessories. She then looked at her curled hair, and combed them out with her fingers. The young lady took the small comb from her hair and looked at it. She remembered her promise to wear it always and sighed tearfully with bliss. Piccolo had gotten it for her out of friendship and because _he_ thought of _her_. Salla then put it in the position that he had always placed it in. She chuckled lightly and smiled.

The young lady felt foolish and wanted to see her tall friend, immediately, but knew she had to finish with Bulma. Salla placed the jewelry in one of the many purses that was bought, then left the bathroom.

Bulma was sitting in a chair with her legs crossed. She then stood up and looked at Salla.

"What happened?! You were starting to look really great." Bulma asked in concern.

"Well, I just wanted to save everything for later. Make it a surprise for everyone. Besides, everything takes time, I'm not too used to dressing that way. I might do it once in a while. Salla said with a smile on her face."

"Well, ok. I _guess_..." Bulma said as she crossed her arms and looked down with frustration.

" _Domo-arigato, Bulma-Kun_." Salla said with a bow. "I have learned alot today, thanks to you. I appreciate and care about you, very much, sister-in-law." The young lady said as she rose from her bow.

Bulma lifted her head and blushed. She then walked to Salla and hugged her lightly. Just then, Piccolo entered the store. He locked his eyes on Bulma and Salla, and went over to them. Bulma released Salla, stood in front of her young sister-sister-in-law and crossed her arms. The blue haired woman looked up at Piccolo through the tops of her eyes, with a stern look on her face.  
Salla looked at Bulma then at Piccolo. He was holding two wooden boxes, with stamps and labels all over them in one arm and the other hand was holding what seemed have clothing.

"I was looking for you,-" Piccolo said as he was interrupted.

"And, what do _you_ want?!" Bulma snapped. "She's with **ME** , now!"

"Bulma- _Kun_!" Salla said in shock.

"I wanted to see what you were up to with her... And, I also-" Piccolo said as he was again interrupted by Bulma.

"I'm making her into a ' _proper'_ and ' _attractive_ ' young lady! She **asked** me to help her become a girl." Bulma noted as she closed her eyes and turned her head to the side.

"Yes... I did, Piccolo- _Senpai_ " Salla said in a low and embarrassed voice.

Piccolo sighed, darted his eyes to the side, then looked down. He then shook his head lightly, as he breathed in and out.

"You don't _need_ to do that, Salla- _Chan_. I value your company for the way you _**are**_ , not what kind of clothes or shoes you wear. I'm sorry that I made you feel that way." Piccolo said in a low voice.

Salla went over to Piccolo and shook her head.

"No, no, I just... Wanted to be 'feminine'. I enjoy your company also. Thank you for caring about my emotions and not my appearance. I just thought for a moment... I could do better, ' _appearance-wise_ '. Everyone wants to be attractive sometimes, you know" Salla said as she looked down and away, holding her elbow.

Bulma looked at Piccolo with widened eyes. She then gestured her head to Salla a few times, then looked at him again. Piccolo gasped, widened his eyes a bit and nodded his head. He then looked down as his face began to blush, slightly.

"Well, _umm_... I actually... I already, 'noticed' that you were not only cute, like I told you that one time... But, I know you're a attractive young lady also. Physically and mentally."

Salla looked up at him in surprise and curiosity. Her eyes sparkled and widened. Piccolo darted his eyes, to her and caught a glimpse of her bright face. He then turned his head, slightly away from her, blushed heavier and looked down again, with a heavy gulp.

"You don't have to say that..." Salla said in a low voice.

"It's true... I wouldn't lie to you." Piccolo retorted.

"So you think... _I'm_..." Salla said in a slightly nervous voice.

"But, I do not base my judgment on people by their looks. I realize that you're a' attractive young lady, that has a great personality, Which makes her... _More._.. Attractive..." Piccolo said nervously.

Salla looked at her heavily blushing friend. Bulma chuckled and smirked. Salla shook her head and smiled lightly.

"Well, I suppose we both find one another attractive, physically and emotionally. But-" Salla noted and was interrupted.

"You find him attractive?" Bulma asked.

Salla looked back and Bulma, turning her head to her sister-in-law. " _Oh, yes_ , I think he is the most beautiful man that I have ever seen. And I'm confident enough to say that, as his... ' _Good_ ' friend." Salla said. She then turned her head back to Piccolo and looked away, with a slightly blushing face and light smile. Piccolo had beads of seat on the sides of his face.

"Well, alright then. I suppose that we will just keep that between us. Your older brother is kind of... 'Protective' of you." Bulma said with a closed lip smile and wink.

"Hmpth, I would call it something else..." Piccolo snapped lightly.

"What was that?!" Bulma asked loudly.

"Well, enough of all that." Salla said with a nervous chuckle. She waved her hands and closed her eyes.

Bulma looked away and scoffed.

"I see that you got a few things." Salla said inquisitively.

"Yes, Salla- _Chan_ , I was thinking of you, when doing so." Piccolo said gently as he looked down at her.

Salla and Bulma look at him.

"I remembered the time on the lookout, when you, Dende and I were talking about different likes. Then we were ordered to go to the store and you saw some dried fruits. You weren't sure if you should get them or not, but seemed interested. So, I got you a couple of boxes." Piccolo said

"Oh, Piccolo- _Senpai_..." Salla said in amazement and surprise. She then laced her fingers together and raised them to her lips. Her bright, yellow eyes sparkled with appreciation.

"And whats in the bag?" Bulma asked as she walked up to them.

Piccolo looked at Bulma, then Salla and finally the bag. He swallowed and blushed heavily, darting his eyes to the side.

"It's a few female formal/casual outfits, that I thought would... Look _'proper'_... on Salla- _Chan_..." Piccolo said and blushed heavily.

Salla swallowed and blushed also. Her face slightly lowered toward the bag. She then looked at Piccolo through the tops of her yellow eyes and blinked a few times. Bulma chuckled. and shook her head.

"Well she's not going to wear that 'conservative' stuff, before she wears some fun, girl stuff. I bought her enough outfits to last for a while. She's going to be my hot little sister!" Bulma said as she wrapped her arms around Salla's torso from behind.

"Your not going to make her wear those ' _fast_ ' clothes! She has class and intellect!" Piccolo snapped.

"Why? Are you worried that she will pick up a boyfriend? Remember, ' _you're NOT, her boyfriend_ '. And what do you mean _fast_. I'm very smart also, so that I'll have you know! There's nothing wrong with a cute and attractive girl, like Salla, having fun with her appearance." Bulma snapped as she released Salla, stepped to Piccolo and placed fist on her hips.

Piccolo grunted with frustration, tightened his showing teeth. He then turned away and went toward the door. "Forget it. It's like yelling at a wall. I believe that is enough shopping today." Piccolo retorted.

Salla laughed then went over to Piccolo. She patted him on the back and looked up at him. The young lady then beckoned Bulma to her as she and Piccolo were walking out the store. Bulma crossed her arms and turned her nose up, as she followed behind them.


	18. Chapter Five-Part Three

Chapter Five-Part Three

Territorial Shopping

Over the next 2 months, Piccolo and Salla worked on repairing the car. Piccolo was halfway under it, trying to repair rust spots. Some of the rust was able to be patched, with over the counter treatments. The car was being held up with cinder-blocks and a carjack. Salla was working on the engine, that was taken out by her and put a few feet from the car. Some of the other parts of the car was easy to repair, there were very few things left to repair on it. They had mostly did all the repairing themselves, apart from what the original mechanic did.  
The tall Namek was wearing a purplish-red bandanna, tied to his head, black steel toe boots, purple sweat pants, brown work gloves, and a white wife-beater shirt.  
Salla tapped at the engine with a wrench. She then started to drum it with anther one, making a tone. Piccolo paused and tilted his head to her, from under their car. He sighed, shook his head lightly and went back to work.

"Salla- _Chan_..?" Piccolo inquired, with a sight irritated sigh.

"The mechanic was right. This engine is _done_." Salla said as she stopped making music with the engine.

"... _So, that's what that noise was_...? Hmpth, o.k." Piccolo said with sass.

"Oh, come on, Piccolo!" Salla gigged. "But really, I think we need a mechanic for some of these things with our car." Salla said.

She then went to the car and leaned back on it. The young lady rested her tail on his knee and looked down at his legs.

"So, what color did you want our car to be?" She asked.

"...It's really _your_ car... You're the one that took it." Piccolo answered.

"But you helped me get it here, and it was apart of a personal journey for you. It's _**OUR**_ car." Salla retorted.

"Well... I like the color it is now... It just needs the rust removed, and then to be repainted." He said.

"It is a nice color. I guess I'll pick the upholstery color... But, I still wanted you're opinion." Said Salla.

"...Hm... O.k..." Piccolo said.

"I was thinking light blue." She said.

"O.k." He said.

"Purple?" She asked.

"Sure..." He said nonchalantly.

"... _Polka-dot_...?" Salla snapped lightly.

"Alright..." Piccolo said in a low voice.

Salla crossed her arms, looked down at his legs and sighed. She then scooted herself under the car, next to him, and laid on her back. Piccolo turned his head to her, then looked back at his assignment. Salla pouted, at him and crossed her arms.

"...What...?" Piccolo asked stoically.

"You don't care what I pick for the interior." Salla said disappointingly.

Piccolo slightly turned his head to her, blinked his eyes at the young lady, then turned his head back to what he was doing.

"Water is life, or _whatever_ , like you said, right? ' _Go with the flow'_?" Piccolo said as he worked on the rust spots.

Salla sighed, turned her head forward, and closed her eyes. "Cream... Or white. I'll go with a lighter color." She said in a low, defeated voice.

"Cream sounds nice..." Piccolo noted.

"Really?" Salla said as she turned her head to him.

"Yea, it would look nice with the champagne color." Piccolo said with a quick head nod.

Salla looked at Piccolo. There was a silent pause between them as she smirked and looked at him fondly. He felt her eyes on him, darted his eyes to her, then back to the spot he was working on.

"...Hey..." Salla said with a light, sinister smile.

"Yeah?..." Piccolo replied.

"Are you _ticklish_?" She asked in a low, silly, tune.

"...You try to tickle me, and see what happens." He warned.

"... _Hm, really_?... I might _like_ whatever that is." Salla replied.

"Don't tempt demons, _girl_." Piccolo snapped lightly.

"... _Promises_ , _promises_..." The young lady chuckled.

He then sighed and stopped what he was doing. The tall Namek slid out from under the car, and leaned against the front passenger's side of the vehicle. He took in a deep, open mouth breath, closed his eyes and sighed. With one knee bent, Piccolo placed his wrist on it, then lowered his head.  
Salla laid under the car, looking at the rust spots. Her tail slithered lightly, close to Piccolo's extended leg.

"We are going to need a mechanic for some of this stuff. This thing is riddled with rust and holes, the engine is a bust, and the interior needs work. It can be a nice car, but it needs to be treated in different area's." Piccolo said.

"I agree. At least we can care for it properly. You know, I'm _going_ to teach you to drive." Salla said.

Piccolo chuckled and shook his head lightly, with a smirk. Salla then slid from under the car and pressed her arm against his. She nudged him lightly and looked up at him. He looked down at her with a slight inquisitive look. Salla smiled, curling in her lips. Piccolo smirked and chuckled, shaking his head at her.

The next day, Salla called for a mechanic to pick up the car. She gave him a list of things that she wanted to have done with the vehicle.

The next weekend, everyone was invited to see the new sparring arena that Vegeta had contracted to be built for 'personal uses'. It was the area of a football field, about four stories tall, oval in shape. The compound was enclosed with a fighting square, similar to the world tournament stage in shape and size. Weapon racks lined the walls, filled with an assortment of arms.

"You look girly today, Salla!" Bulma mused.

"Well, I did tell you I would wear some girly stuff, from time to time. Especially around you!" Salla smiled.

Salla was turning heads in a light-blue, long sleeved dress that was just at her knees. It was very form fitting, from the chest, to a thick, black belt on her waist, just above the hips. The skirt was slightly flared and loose. Her neck and shoulder's were bare. The dress opening at the top was oval in shape and just above her cleavage. The boots were zip-up in design, slightly above the ankles, skinny high heel, and the same color as the dress.  
When Salla looked at the other's, all of the men, except the females, Piccolo and her brothers, would turn their heads away or look the other way.

Vegeta took his sister by her wrist and walked her to a seat close to the arena entrance. She tilted her head and torso to look into the large fighting space. Salla then sat straight, placed her hands on her lap and put her heels together. Her bright, yellow eyes looked around the corridor she was in. Piccolo tapped his fingers on his crossed arms, and walked up to Salla. He stood next to her and looked forward. The tall Namek then darted his eyes down to her and smirked. She looked up to him and smiled lightly. They both chuckled and started talking.

Vegeta walked to the other side of Salla, crossed his arms and looked at Piccolo. Piccolo turned forward to Vegeta and looked at him, sternly. Salla looked between the both of them. She sensed tension, sighed and rested her vision on Vegeta.

"What's going on, Vegeta?" Salla asked.

"Piccolo, you are skilled at training. I had this arena _made_ for sparring and training. I was hoping to intrigue your interest, with an _offer_." Vegeta mused.

"Why would you wish to do so?" Piccolo inquired.

"You have been spending time with my young sister. I have just started to get to know her over the past year. But, it seems that you are _also_ getting to know her." Vegeta retorted.

"She's an adult, she can do as she pleases. What is your point?" Piccolo asked.

"Vegeta, I love you, but Piccolo and I are really good friends. It's almost been a year. I care about him. I do not see the problem." Salla debated.

"He knows that we do not get along very well. Then he tries to 'move in' on my sister?!" Vegeta snapped.

"She so _happens_ to be your sister. Salla is pleasant and nicer to be around, than **you**." Piccolo snapped.

"Ok, ok, stop." Salla said as she stood up. She put her hands up between them and lightly shook her head. Salla then sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Salla, if you want a Namek ' _friend_ ', then stay around Dende. I don't care if you like Namekian men, I will take you to New Namek myself, I just cannot stand **this** guy." Vegeta said in a low voice.

Salla turned to her brother in embarrassment and shock, with a heavily blushing face.

"What?!" Salla said in surprise.

"Well, I do not feel to warmly toward you either, hobgoblin." Piccolo snapped loudly.

"NO! Wait. What does him being Namek have to do with it..? Is it because I'm one-third, myself? Look, listen, please... I do not **care** , if Piccolo was Saiyan, Cat-folk, Bird-kind Catlithtian. _Or_ a purple-stone man. This guy has been my friend. It's not about being 'attracted' to him because he just so happens to _be_ Namek. He _is_ a good looking guy to me, _so what_?! But, it's about emotion, the way we talk and interact..." Salla said with conviction.

The room paused and looked at the three of them. Salla took in a few breathes, looked at her brother, with widened eyes.

"There's a emotional connection, Vegeta. You literally cannot take me to a different planet and hope 'something' develops. Everyone is different and _created_ special by heaven and the elements around us. Then, when two people meet and connect... There's no changing that..." The young lady said emotionally.

Vegeta turned his head and looked away. Salla held her hands together, below her waist and shook her head.

"Why can't I be friends with Piccolo..? _Why_? What do you have against him." Salla asked.

"It's because I never took his shit. He says some outlandish crap sometimes and I don't tolerate it. I've always put him in his small place." Piccolo said with slight anger.

"Piccolo..." Salla said as she turned to the tall Namek. She then put a hand on his arm, and the other close to his chest, as she looked up to him.

"You **think** you can put me in **_my_** place?! I know where my place is!" Vegeta yelled.

"Please stop!" Salla cried. "This is breaking my heart."

Piccolo looked down at Salla, sighed, closed his eyes and then looked back at Vegeta. He then placed a hand on Salla's shoulder.

"Why did you bring me here, Vegeta?" Piccolo asked in a low, frustrated voice.

"First, get your hand off _my_ **sister**." Vegeta said.

Piccolo grimaced at Vegeta. He lowered his hand from Salla's shoulder and put it to his side in a balled fist. Salla then embraced Piccolo tightly, wrapping her arms around him. Piccolo looked down at her in surprise. Vegeta dropped his arms and tightened his hands in to fists. He tightened his showing teeth as anger washed over him.  
The young lady released Piccolo, turned to Vegeta and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Please... I'm sorry that, for whatever reason, you two do not like one another, but you both have me in common. Can you at least respect one another around me?" Salla pleaded.

Piccolo looked at Vegeta. Vegeta looked at Piccolo. Salla stepped back from her brother and held her hands. Everyone looked on at them. The proud prince turned away from The tall Namek and his sister. Salla sighed and rolled her eyes, as her head dropped back. She then put her head forward and shook it, and tapped her foot.  
Vegeta then turned to his sister and took her wrist. He pulled her behind him and looked at Piccolo. Salla looked at her brother as she stood behind him.

"If he really wants to be your ' _friend_ ', then lets see how good his skill is in sword fighting." Vegeta said.


	19. Chapter Five-Part Four

Chapter Five-Part Four

Territorial Shopping

Bulma walked up to her husband. "Vegeta, what are you _saying_?!" Bulma asked with concern.

"He's being a prideful-prick, and is gambling his sister." Piccolo said as he walked up to Vegeta.

"Hmpth, you're afraid that you'll lose against me, in a bout of skill in sword fighting?" Vegeta chuckled.

"I'm not afraid of anything! I just don't like the fact that you would be so prideful! That you can't see past your nose and wager your little sister!" Piccolo yelled.

"Vegeta, _please_." Bulma pleaded as she put hands on Salla's shoulders.

"Brother... _What are you_...?" Salla asked in shock. She could not finish the thought out of embarrassment and shock.

Goku then walked up to the situation. He crossed his arms and stood close to Vegeta.

"She's my little sister, too, Vegeta. This is kind of low. She can be friends with anyone-" Goku said as he was interrupted.

" _When_ I win, you do not see my sister for a month! You only see her at gatherings or with other people around, specifically me! AFTER, the 30 days." Vegeta stated.

"You _really_ want to do this...?" Piccolo asked in a low, irritated tone.

"Why a month, Vegeta?" Goku inquired with a sigh, as he crossed his arms.

"Because it takes about a month to get rid of a 'bad habit'." Vegeta smirked.

"And what if _I_ win?" Piccolo asked.

"You- **wont**..." Vegeta snapped.

"You're not going to do this? Are you _Piccolo_?" Goku asked as he moved his eyes to his tall friend.

"Unfortunately, I may have to. He wont stop this nonsense. If not this, it's going to be something else later on." Piccolo replied with a heavy sigh.

Goku sighed, put his hands on the sides of his torso, and rolled his head back. He then shook his head, tapped his foot, dropped his head forward, burying his face into his hand.  
Salla looked at Piccolo with tears in her eyes. He turned his head to her and swallowed heavily, with his arms crossed.

"Please, don't..." Salla pleaded to Piccolo.

The tall Namek blinked and looked away. "Lets get this over with." Piccolo said in a low voice. He then walked to the arena. Vegeta smirked and chuckled lightly as he followed behind.

Salla looked at Piccolo and Vegeta go into the arena. She dropped to the chair, covered her face and started sobbing lightly. Bulma and Goku put a hand on her shoulders. The blue haired woman then knelt to the side of the crying girl and placed a hand on her knee.

Piccolo dropped his weighted turban and cape, outside the fighting square. Goku and the others went into the arena to witness the former Demon Prince sword fight with the former Saiyan prince. Bulma stayed with Salla. Vegeta handed Piccolo a sword.  
They met at the center of the stage. Both of them then turned away from one another, and took three paces from the center. Piccolo and Vegeta faced one another, then got into their stances.  
Salla and Bulma look at them as they start to fight. The speed of the duel was difficult to keep up with. Salla shook her head and lowered her face into her hands.

What seemed like an eternity, Salla suddenly heard the metal cling a the sword drop to the ground. She raised her head and wiped the tears from her face and eyes. Another sword fell to the arena floor, but she did not see who dropped it. Piccolo walked towards Salla, as Vegeta looked on at him in shock. Goku shook his head.

"Satisfied _now_ , Vegeta?" Goku asked in irritation and frustration.

The witnesses left the arena after Goku started to leave. Goku crossed his arms, and shook his lowered head. Vegeta then ran toward the exit after Piccolo. Salla and Bulma stood as Piccolo stopped in front of them. Salla searched Piccolo's face for an answer, through her teary, damp eyes. Her mouth was agape, with her breath heavy and fast. Suddenly, Piccolo took Salla by her bicep and started to walk off with her. Salla looked up at him with curiosity.  
Vegeta reached the entrance to the arena and paused. He was out of breath and had the look of desperation on his face.

" **NO!** " Vegeta yelled as he extended a hand to the tall Namek, taking his sister down the hall.

"Brother...?" Salla asked as she looked back at the arena entrance. She then looked up at Piccolo, then lowered her head.

Piccolo continued to walk down the hall. Bulma held her husband by his arm and put a hand on his shoulder from behind him. She then put her head over his shoulder.

" **What happened?!** You lost, didn't **_you_**..?!" Bulma asked with concern.

Vegeta's head dropped and fists tightened with bent arms. He then released himself from his wife and went after Piccolo. The Saiyan prince flew down the hall and landed in front of Piccolo and Salla. The tall Namek stopped and looked at Salla's older brother. Piccolo then put his hand on her shoulder. The group waited a few feet from Piccolo.  
Vegeta faced his palms at Piccolo, with a lowered head. The defeated prince looked down to the floor, with widened eyes, searching his mind for a solution. His chest moved in and out, with heavy breath. Beads of nervous sweat dotted his head.

" **WAIT!** Wait..." Vegeta pleaded loudly. He then raised his head and slowly lowered his arms. "Yes... I accept that you bested me, but she _is-_ MY- _sister_. Just hear me out. I will trade you, for her freedom, three of my **personal** secret Ki attacks. I only have five that I keep to myself. They are very powerful and..." Vegeta pleaded.

Piccolo blinked and started to walk off, again. Vegeta got in front of the tall Namek, again. Piccolo snapped his head to Vegeta with irritation.

"Look! If **_I_** lost, you would of been gloating. You wagered your sister, unfortunately, and **LOST**! Stick by you're word and pretend to have some pride left within you, if you truly call yourself a ' _prince_ '! You will not see her for 30 days, from tomorrow, as agreed on. Everyone else can visit her, even your wife, but you are allowed nowhere near her."

"I WILL NOT ABANDON MY FAMILY!" Vegeta roared.

"Vegeta..." Salla called quietly.

Vegeta, Piccolo and everyone looked at her. She lowered her head and sighed.

"You and I are equals when it comes to being royalty. You lost the challenge that YOU presented. As princess, of the Kingdom, of Vegeta, I recognize Piccolo's victory against you. I will follow through with the 'wager' presented by the eldest prince, and keep honor to our family, people and memory of our father's planet, by doing so."

"Salla..." Vegeta said in amazement.

The young princess raised her head and looked at her brother with a serious face. "Accept your defeat, and keep the pride of what is left of our family! Don't bring shame by bargaining in your defeat... If our father was here, he would say the same, then smack the piss out of you for losing, and gambling your family." Salla said with conviction.

Vegeta, and everyone else looked down and to the side. The hall was a deathly quiet. Piccolo then sighed, looked forward and and shook his head lightly.

"At least someone in your family knows the definition of defeat and pride." Piccolo said coldly.

"O.k. that is enough!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta's wife then went to his side, and wrapped her arms around his arm. She looked at Piccolo with frustration and tears in her eyes. "I believe that you made your point! Can we... At least drop her off at the lookout? Help get her stuff from her house, so that she can be comfortable?" Bulma asked lighty.

Piccolo looked down at Salla, then at Bulma. He then looked forward and nodded his head with a slow blink. Bulma sighed, and lowered her head. Piccolo then formed short, metal, shackles to Salla's wrist. Vegeta shakes in anger and frustration. Bulma looks away and tightens her showing teeth. The tall Namek then takes the chain of the shackles and leads her down the hall with him.

"A Saiyan princess in shackles...?!" Vegeta said frustratingly to himself, in a low voice.

Everyone followed behind Piccolo and Salla.

Goku, ChiChi, Gohan, And Vegeta sat in the back of the capsule corp ship with Salla. Piccolo sat next to her, with his arms crossed, head lowered and eyes closed. Vegeta sat on the other side of her. Salla then looped her shackled arms around her emotional brother. Everyone looked at her, then looked away. She then laid her head on his shoulder. Her hands dropped to her older brother's side. Vegeta choked back tears and crossed his arms tightly. He turned his head away from her, but then, the older brother leaned into her shoulder. The Saiyan prince crossed his legs and twitched them.

A little over an hour, they arrived at the lookout. Piccolo stepped forward and met with the curious and clueless guardian. Salla and the family say their goodbyes to her. She kisses all of them on the cheek and bows. Vegeta was the last one to give his sister a farewell. She looked at him with a smiling face. She then walked up to him and dropped her head on his shoulder. He embraced her tightly.

"I'm... Sorry..." Vegeta said emotionally as tears dropped from his eyes. He then wiped his face.

"It is alright. Piccolo is my friend. He'll just give me chores or something." Salla reassured.

"A Saiyan princess washing dishes and cleaning floors! Disgraceful!" Vegeta scoffed and grimaced.

"First off, I have been cleaning my own stuff for a long time. Second, I do that in the house, back down on the surface. Third, I'm only _one-third_ Saiyan." Salla laughed.

"But you are 100% **MY** sister..." Vegeta replied.

Salla stood up straight and looked at her brother. Tears filled her eyes, then ran down her face. Vegeta wiped his sisters tears. He then placed his hands on her biceps. She blinked and smiled. Salla turned to Piccolo, whom was 20 feet or so away, talking to Dende and Mr. Popo. Vegeta turned toward them also and took Salla by her bicep. He walked her to the tall Namek and bowed. Piccolo bowed and received her. She stepped next to Piccolo and looked at Vegeta.

The Saiyan prince turned away in ceremonial form and marched slowly back to the ship. Salla looked on as the cargo hold of the ship closed. It then flew away. The young lady then lowered her head.

"So he wagered her away?!" Dende asked in shock.

"Yep, sure did." Piccolo replied.

The tall Namek removed the shackles from her wrists. She rubbed her forearms and wrists.

"I'll show you where you'll be staying, for you're remainder here, and give you rundown of duties." Piccolo said as he took her bicep in his hand.


	20. Chapter Six-Part One

Chapter Six-Part One

Sewed

 **Present Day** :

Gohan and Piccolo sit together at a table, having refreshments. Piccolo slouched in the chair he was sitting in, with one arm behind the seat and his other stretched on the table. Gohan looked over at the other tables being set up and at his grandfather talking with Salla's other father. He then looked back at his tall friend.

"You know, **_one_** of these days, you're going to have to tell me, who started it with who." Gohan said with slight nervousness.

"Hmph, do you mean the _fight_ , or the _thing_ that stated ' _the fight_ '?" Piccolo asked in a low voice

"The thing that started this all." Gohan said with a chuckled.

Piccolo blinked and looked at Gohan. Then he looked at Salla's father's walk out of the room. The tall Namek sighed and rolled his head back. Piccolo looked at the ceiling, with a agape mouth.

 **One year, one month ago.**

Piccolo took Salla around the surface of the lookout. She was already familiar with it, from visiting there almost on a weekly basis. The young lady took it as a standard of operations. She wondered what her father and papa would think. The scandal of a princess being wagered away and then lost by her own brother. Too deep within her thoughts, she did not notice that they were going downstairs. Salla then remembered that Kami's lookout had more to it than just the surface.

It was about three stories downward when they reached a indoor ecosystem. It almost did not look enclosed within a compound. There were birds, flying high in the atmosphere, of the space. Tall trees, grass for what seemed to be over 50 acres, and a small lake in the center. The only thing that gave away the bio dome's interior, were tall, glass like pillars, white in color, with a slight glow, that were engraved with vine work. Also, the walls had ground to ceiling openings that surrounded the environment.  
The young lady was so amazed at this area's beauty that she did not notice that there were 5 large houses, scattered throughout, in no specific arrangement.

"What is this... _place_...?" Salla asked with quiet amazement.

"Hmph, you think all of Kami's lookout is that surface? This area, in particular, is a residence for people, related or special guests, of the guardian, of the Earth. Some of these buildings have several apartments." Piccolo said.

" _Oh_... I'm honored that I'm considered a 'special guest'. " Salla replied with a smile. She then sighed and found herself in what appeared to be a 2-story home.

Piccolo opened the door and stood her to the side. It was a immaculately clean, Modern-Asian, home in architecture and decor. She was standing in a decently sized foyer, with a round entrance leading to the rest of the interior. The tall Namek then closed the door and started to take off his shoes. Salla looked at him and then the shoe cabby below her. She gasped lightly in embarrassment, sat down and was about to take off her shoes. Suddenly, Piccolo took her by her forearm and lead her into the living room.  
The home seemed to have a dragon theme to it, as it had dragon's engraved and carved along the boarders of the entrances to various parts of the house. What seemed to be a spiraling stairway, had dragon railings. And as the base of a large, oval, cherry wood table, in what appeared to be sectioned as the dining room, was also a dragon.

The space seemed like one large room, except a separate bedroom, guest bathroom and kitchen.

Piccolo took her belongings to the bedroom. It made sense to her to sleep downstairs, if she was going to be a guest in this apartment. But she realized it was not a apartment. It was a actual house. Salla gulped, then a heavily, and avid thought ran through her head. She shook it off and laughed to herself. The young lady admired the home as she looked around. It was very open, with almost no walls, except for the foyer entrance and kitchen.  
The living room had three steps leading downward to it and a built in, circular sofa, with large floor to ceiling windows, almost oval in shape. The dining area, with the large table, was adjacent to a entertainment area, with a large, mounted, flat television. Salla traced her fingers along the table. She heard Piccolo putting away her belongings within the bedroom.  
She felt awkward about him going through her personal things, but she had no room to talk. The young lady then noticed that there was a coaster, with what seemed to be a dried water mark.  
She started to get a stone in her stomach as what was a joke to her, or what she tried to make into a joke, was starting to become reality.  
Salla went into the kitchen and saw a pack of water bottles on the counter. The plastic packaging was open, slightly. The young lady looked around the first floor more. She then saw a desk and her heart sank. On the desk was a picture, of Piccolo with Gohan and her family at some gathering. She shakily put the picture down and looked at the stairs. Salla rushed up the stairs and thought she would find a bedroom or another private area of the house. It was a large loft, that was re-purposed into a weightlifting room/Gym.

"There's... No..." Salla said to herself in a low and frightened voice.

Salla gulped heavily, sighed and tried to compose herself. She then rushed to the second floor balcony and saw a very large, in ground, swimming pool with what seemed to be two whirlpools. The large, egg shaped pool's water fell into the grass of the environment and recycled itself. She sighed, rolled her eyes and quickly headed back downstairs. The young lady was a few steps from the ground floor when she noticed Piccolo waiting for her. Her eyes widened and body froze, as their eyes locked. She stepped up to him and lowered her head.

"You... I mean... This is a nice space here. Really _swank_." Salla chuckled awkwardly.

Piccolo looked at her with a stone cold face. Salla kept her head low as she felt his energy mix with her's. Suddenly he took her by her bicep and rushed her into the kitchen. He then placed her on the counter top, forcefully. The tall Namek took her face into his strong, yet soft hand and lifted it, then tilted it to the side. His other hand, he placed on top of her upper thigh. Piccolo lowered his face within a few centimeters from hers. Salla looked away from him as their breaths mixed.

"Now you are going to see... What _happens_... When _little angels_ from the star's, come to earth, make ' _friends_ ' and ' _play_ ' with it's demons!" The tall Namek said in a intimidating, low voice.

Salla gasped as his nose and lips lightly traced her extended neck, in slow torture. He then spread her legs by putting himself between them. Piccolo rested his face on her other shoulder, pressed himself against her and moved his hands up her back. She felt him pull her closer to his body. His fingers moved up and down her shoulder blades.

"This dress is very form-fitting. It show's off your figure too much. I knew that shopping with _Vegeta's_ wife was a bad idea." He said quietly.

Suddenly, Piccolo tore her left dress sleeve. Salla gasped and blushed heavily. His head lifted from her shoulder as he placed both his hands to the sides of her. Salla's head, along with the rest of her frozen body, was slightly a shiver. But her eyes darted down and to the side. She was interested in him, but had no idea that this would happen so suddenly, and avidly. The young lady also had no idea that the tension between them, was along the same wave length. If not stronger within him.

"You drive me _**in-sane**_." Piccolo said in a low and irritated voice. "What makes it even worse, is that, you so _HAPPEN_ , to be, the ' _little-sister_ ' of not **one** , but BOTH **Goku** and **Vegeta**!"

"But I-"

" _Shh_..." Piccolo interrupted.

"Ah, _but_ -" Salla pleaded.

" ** _SHHhh_**!" He interrupted again, softly placing a finger on her lips.

Salla knew what game this was now. The tall Namek then ripped the back of her dress open. She closed her eyes and began to sweat nervously.

"You're a decent person and do not need to wear such things. When ever we get back to the Earth's surface, I'm burning all that 'trash', that woman bought for you!" Piccolo said firmly.

Piccolo continued to rip the dress apart as his hands went all over her torso. He then knelt down, took her left leg into his hands and caressed it, with his face. Salla's claws dug into the counter top, as the other hand scratched at the Kitchen curtains. She turned her head away and breathed in heavy. Her upper body was full of electricity as it twitched with his icy, fiery touch. Hot to the touch, then cold and vapory at the release.  
She wanted to moan, groan and scream, but was too afraid of spoiling this sudden rush of passion. All of this was new to her. She wanted his attention, and was getting it.  
Piccolo took off her high heel boot and moved his hands and face up and down her leg.

After a few moments, the light blue dress Salla had on, was tattered. She was still able to keep herself covered for the most part, holding pieces of it up with her forearm, over her chest. Piccolo then took her by the back of her hair and tilted her head back slightly. His lips pressed against her ear.

"If Bulma asks about the dress, tell her that you had a 'wardrobe malfunction'. Piccolo said in a low, warm, voice.

He then released her, and went into the living room. Salla took in a few breathes and leaned forward. She held herself with her other arm and slid off the counter. Pieces of the dress were littered on the floor. The shoes were in a small garage can, in the kitchen corner. Salla wanted to look back at him, but did not know what to say. She decided to test her limits.  
The young lady went into the single bedroom. She pushed the sliding doors all the way, into the round entrance. It was very basic, compared to the rest of the house except for the unusual round bed, lined with pillows against a built-in backrest. The bed it'self really looked like a large pillow or cushion.  
The young lady faced the bedroom's private bathroom. She turned her head to the side and dropped the ripped clothing from her body. Piccolo turned his head to her bare backside. Salla smirked lightly as her eye looked at the tall Namek up and down, slowly, scanning him. He stepped away, rubbing his neck, then sat in the living room. The young lady chuckled lightly, then shook her head.

"Hmph... Unusually prude." She said under her breath, as she went into the bathroom.

After the shower, Piccolo gave Salla a tour of the house. He confessed it was his living quarters. She did not question him about it. They then sat in the living room, discussing her chores and assignments.

"So you're going to have to be awake around 5:30 a.m, every morning." Piccolo said.

"I understand." Salla said with a nod.

Piccolo nodded his head also. He then crossed his arms and legs, then looked down to the side. The tall Namek then blinked a few times, and sighed. He seemed heavy burdened and concerned about something. Salla felt this cloud and looked at him in curiously. She was about to ask him what the matter was, but just then he asked her a question.

"Salla- _Chan_... A lot of things has happened over the year. You have been a very good person to me. If... If someone does something to you... That you don't like... Then, I would wish to know. Do not be afraid to tell me, _whatever_ it may be... Understand...?" Piccolo said with light nervousness.

Salla looked at him lovingly, shook her head lightly and breathed in. "Yes, Piccolo- _Senpai-Sama-Sensei_... I understand... Fully."

She realized that he was afraid of what happened earlier, with the dress, if it was ' _too far_ ' or ' _frightening_ ' for her. Without saying it, he said it. Piccolo rocked slightly as he moved his foot over his crossed leg.  
Salla stood up and hugged him, telling him 'good night'. She then paused and looked around. He looked up at her, sighed then looked to the side.

"Your stuff is in the bedroom. That is where you will be taking your slumber." Piccolo stated.

"Oh... Well of course. Goodnight." She said with a bow.

"And, Salla- _Chan_... You can call me, 'Piccolo- _Kun_ ' or just ' _Piccolo_ '... Just between us... In private... for a while, alright?"

"I'm happy... Piccolo- _Kun_." Salla replied with a bright smile.

Piccolo blushed heavy, tapping his foot. Salla giggled and turned for the bedroom. She closed one sliding door, turned off the lights, then looked out the window with a sigh. The night was beautiful, and floating with mystery. She wondered what tomorrow would bring. Nervous yet excited, Salla laid down in the round bed, facing the wall.

A few moments later, as she was drifting off to sleep, the young lady heard and felt the bed move. The cover that was around her was slightly tugged, and the movement of another body, shifting it's self, was felt. Salla's body tightened, especially after she heard a hearty yawn and grunt. She bravely and slowly turned her head, to see what the obvious was. Every other part of her senses knew who was in bed with her, but her eyes needed to know also. As she locked eyes on the familiar Namek's tall, muscular, shirtless back, he told her goodnight. Her head snapped back to the original position. She gulped, felt cold, warm and avid all at the same time.

"G-goodnight... _Senpai_... I mean... ' _Kun_ '." Salla said with clear nervousness.


	21. Chapter Six-Part Two

**Chapter Six-Part Two**

Sewed

Over the first week, Salla did her chores and assignments as told. The unusual part was, that, when she did the work, Piccolo would stand close her. It was like having a second shadow. Mr. Popo was nearby to see that she got them done, but she took it as him being a warden.  
However, when she was alone doing chores, he would take her to a corner or to the side, pinning her against a wall and press his lips, tracing them all over her neck, and shoulders. Feeling all over her upper torso, with his hands, gently and firmly. His fingers, would grab the young lady's hair and chin. Never actually kissing her lips, but brushing by them with his lips and breath. He wouldn't say much at all, if any. She'd wrap her legs around his torso and shoulders. Because at times he would lift her. Salla would caress him also.  
Then after the daily assignments, back at the residence, the tall Namek would tell her personal things. Hold her close to him. At times, he'd caress her body, as he moved his lips and face up and down. It was literally night and day behavior.  
The young lady was having a good time, considering what got her to the location. She thought that the work would be harder, but Dende and Mr. Popo seemed to make it as light as possible.

"Well, end of week one. Great job, Salla- _Chan_." Dende noted.

Salla sat at the usual table she always did when visiting. She had the usual water and tea. The young lady sat with Mr. Popo, Dende and Piccolo as she usually did. This was her being held captive?

"All of you have been very good to me. I know that you are good friends. I'am grateful and happy." Salla said with a forced smile. She then sighed and looked to the side.

"What is the matter?" Dende inquired.

"I'm still embarrassed about how I got to this pleasant place. I hope that my eldest brother can learn from his folly, and become more open to me being around someone that I care about. My father and papa never said anything about Goku or him being with human women, having children or having human friends. As long as they were healthy and alive, we are happy." Salla replied.

"It's most likely not even _me_ being the problem." Piccolo noted.

"Piccolo...?" Salla asked.

"He missed his entire life with his father and being in a stable home. Now that he discovers the love of a family, his father is alive, his brother alive and a new younger sister, he feels the need to keep it together in his _own_ way. He needs to get over himself and allow things to progress, or it most likely will backfire in his face." The tall Namek said.

Salla darted her eyes around, blinked and then looked forward. She then nodded her head. "Right as usual, _Senpai_. I'll try to talk to him about it. I know that he is going to rush me after this vacation is done." Salla joked lightly.

"So you like the apartment space? Everything, alright? I told Piccolo t pick a flat on the fisrt floor of one of the buildings that was close to the entrance, for ease of travel." Dende inquired.

Salla looked at Piccolo. The warrior drunk his tea, with his eyes closed. She then swallowed and looked at Dende. She did not want to lie to him, but at the same time, what would she tell him. She nodded her head and looked down.

"Everything is fine, in that beautiful area. I was surprised at the space within the grounds." Salla said in a low voice.

Later after the refreshments. Salla and Piccolo arrive back at his residence. She takes off her shoes, in a hurrying matter. Goes in to the living room, sits on the couch and crossed her arms and legs. She was highly irritated about being deceptive to Dende. She really liked him and he was always nice to her. Piccolo sensed her emotions, sighed and crossed his arms as he stood near her.

"You want to go to the flat he was talking about?" Piccolo asked in a low voice.

"I already lied to him... What would it do? Is he planning on coming down here?" Salla asked with frustration.

"No, he's too busy to walk all over the compound. This place is three stories down. And you did not _exactly_ lie to him. You did not mention it." Piccolo noted.

"Almost the same difference... I'm not a sneaky person... I'm.. I'm upfront about my emotions." Salla said as she rose from the couch.

She walked a few steps past Piccolo and sighed.

"No... I would not want to leave. I enjoy our personal time together... _Unfortunately_... **You** wont say so... I know that you would not want me to leave either. At least, I _hope_ you enjoy having me... With you..." Salla said in a emotional tone.

"If I did not, then you would not be here. I'm a demon, Salla- _Chan_. I always get what I desire, by **any** means. Even if that means deception." Piccolo said with conviction.

Salla turned to him and gasped. Tears then started to fill her eyes. Piccolo was taken aback by her emotions. He reached for her and stepped forward.

"Then... What, am I...? Never... Never mind..." Salla said as she shook her head. She then went into the bathroom.

Piccolo sighed and crossed his arms.

Piccolo and Salla laid with one another, but he felt that she was still very upset. She told him goodnight and shifted closer to the wall. Something stirred in his chest. He felt out of control and uncertain what to do with her. The tall Namek wanted to hold her, but was not sure if she would be more upset. His energy was unbalanced.

Piccolo did not go to sleep that night. Salla woke up, made both of them tea, and sat with him at the dining table. She greeted him, but in a cold tone. Piccolo could not read her emotions. She was keeping to herself. The young lady swallowed the tea, washed her cup and went out the door. Piccolo broke the cup in his hand, and tapped the table with his other hand.

"Damned little..." He grunted.

Piccolo stood by her, as usual. But this time, she did not acknowledge him, unless someone else did. Mr. Popo and Dende felt something had happened. By mid-afternoon, Piccolo decided to meditate to himself. He needed to clear his mind of these unusual emotions. He felt that he wanted her to see him, and felt unsure on how to approach her. Piccolo was one of the smartest of all the warriors on earth and could not decipher the feelings or emotions of a young lady, that liked his company. Then all of a sudden she gets upset and stopped talking to him.  
The thoughts kept rolling and rolling in his head. Before long Dende and the others sensed the unusual energy leaking from him. Salla sighed and went toward the residence. Dende and Mr. Popo looked at her, then at Piccolo. The guardian then went to the troubled warrior. He stood a few feet from him and gulped.

" _Piccolo_... Did something... _Happen_ between you and Salla?" He asked softly.

Piccolo remained quiet. He took in a deep breath and lowered his head. Dende then noticed the weather change. It became cloudy and windy. The young guardian looked around and became more concerned. Dende went to Piccolo's side and looked at him. His face was a mixture of sadness and anger.

"Piccolo, please... What is going on?!" Dende pleaded.

"I don't need your persistent questions! Or anyone's 'concern'!" Piccolo snapped.

Dende almost fell backward at the blast of negative energy. He then walked away a few steps and looked at his emotionally disturbed friend. The young guardian shook his head and sighed.

"Fine... Have it you're way." Dende grimaced.

Dende sat at the table, by the kitchen. He crossed his legs and tapped his fingers together. It then started to rain. Mr. Popo went over to the contemplating guardian.

"Mr. Dende..." said with concern.

"I know... Piccolo has surely not been himself ever since this girl came to earth. He has been more open and, dare say it, _happy_. Now something has happened. Maybe a few words...? And he is upset. You do realize what is going on, right?" Dende noted.

Mr. Popo looked at Dende, then at Piccolo, floating in a meditative pose, in the rain. "I'm not too sure..." Mr. Popo said with concern.

Dende laughed and shook his head.

Salla went to bed after her nightly shower. She got a sinking feeling in her chest when she realized that Piccolo was not with her in the house. The young lady sighed and laid in the bed. She tried to close her eyes, but her emotions and energy kept pulling them back open. Salla stirred around the bed, trying to settle her heart. She finally sat up and breathed in deeply. Suddenly, lightening filled the environment, then the boom of thunder, roared. The young lady realized something was wrong and instantly thought of Piccolo.

Salla raced to the surface and found a fierce thunderstorm, with heavy rain. It also had a mix of the same energy from the tower they destroyed.

"Piccolo..." Salla said quietly.

She searched the lookout surface for him, through the wind and piercing rain. She followed his energy trail and finally saw him at the edge, in his floating meditative pose. The wind was flapping his cape at a fierce pace. His body was like stone. Salla felt pain and sadness, mixed with chaos in the storm, as she got closer to him.  
She reached him, through the darkness and sighed. Her head rolled back, with eyes closed. Salla knelt down behind him. Both of them soaking wet in the rain. She placed her chin on his shoulder armor, with slight pressure. Then tilted her head to his. Piccolo's eyes popped open. He took in a deep breath and slightly turned his face to hers. The storm died own significantly. His eyes darted to her face as his mouth became agape.  
Salla's arms went under his cape and wrapped around his torso. She held him with gentle firmness.

"...I'm sorry... I misunderstood..." Salla said warmly.

Piccolo turned his face forward, looked downward and swallowed heavily. The clouds dispersed and the night became clear. Stars sparkled like flickering candle flames. The tall Namek stood to his feet and breathed in deeply. Salla stepped back and looked on at him as he walked away from the edge. She stood there and cupped her hands together. He stopped at the entrance to the lower level. Piccolo turned his head to her and looked at the young lady through the corner of his eye. She swallowed and sighed, then went to him. The tall Namek turned to her. Salla stopped in front of him, within a few inches of one another.  
They were both soaking wet from the rain. She sniffled and sighed as the water dropped from all over her body, head and face. The young lady swallowed heavily and sighed. She then looked up at him with her elbows bent and fingers laced together.

"I know... _Realize_ , that you have a way of expressing yourself. I was upset and wanted you to see that I was upset. Not considering that you actually cared. I thought that... Maybe..." Salla said in a low sorrowful voice.

Piccolo sighed and rolled his eyes. He then turned his head to the side and darted his eyes downward. The tall Namek placed both of his hands on her shoulders. He then took her face into his hand as the other took the silvery comb from her hair. Salla blushed heavily in anticipation. Piccolo looked down at her calmly with a light smirk.

"You really are a tear drop from the heavens, aren't you? Caring and concern for _me_? Hmph, that can be a burden for a demon, such as myself." Piccolo said as he combed Salla's wet hair, with his fingers.

"Well... At least you know I care. And... I honestly do..." Salla said lightly.

Piccolo placed the comb back in her hair. Salla dropped her head forward. She then pressed herself against his wet body. Piccolo looked down at her and opened his arms. He patted her back as he felt her warm breath, just under his chest. The young lady sighed and stepped back. He then put his arm around her and lead the way downward to the residence.

Dende and Mr. Popo shook their heads and chuckled.

"My goodness. They did not even notice us." Mr. Popo noted.

Dende nodded his head and sighed. "Why would they? It's the start of the most powerful, scary and dangerous thing that can destroy nations, but then, build someone up and change them for the better. It draws you in and never releases you. Once tasted, it is something that is forever sought and desired above anything else, for the weakness and strength it provides." Dende sighed with a smirk.

Mr. Popo looked forward and smiled lightly. "Now I think, I see what you were saying before." Mr. Popo replied. 


	22. Chapter Six-Part Three

Chapter Six-Part Three

Sewed

After they reach the house, Piccolo and Salla peel off their wet clothes and take a shower with one another. They faced away from each other while doing so. The young lady was the first out of the shower. She dried off and put on underpants. Salla sat in front of the nightstand, that had a tall mirror over it.  
Piccolo then came out of the shower and went for the closet. She froze, and then sighed. The young lady then stood up and applied the lotion to her legs. She heard the tall Namek next to her, going through the dresser. Salla thought nothing of it. She was already topless, they even took a shower with one another, and nothing happened. As the young lady raised herself to lotion her upper thigh, putting her foot on the chair, she saw him put down the lotion bottle, with her peripheral vision. Salla looked in the mirror and saw Piccolo rub his hands together. She closed her eyes and her mouth became agape as she swallowed.  
His hands went on her back, warm and cold. Salla closed her eyes as her face filled with blush. She breathed in through her mouth and gasped as he pressed his chest against her back. The tall Namek's hands wrapped around her thigh, caressing it with very little lotion. He then buried his face into the cup of her neck, pressing against it lightly.  
Piccolo suddenly took her in to his arms and then dropped her on to the bed. Salla thought it was the time her virginity was about to be laid to rest. He loomed over her, took her leg and rested it on his shoulder. She rolled her head back and anticipated him. His hand roamed up and down her extended leg, and his lips traced her shin. He released her leg, and pressed himself against her. Both of his arms to the sides of her biceps. Salla felt his hungry stare and made eye contact him.

"Goodnight, Salla- _Chan_." Piccolo said warmly.

Salla gulped and looked at him with shock. He rolled off of her, turned off the light, covered them both and turned away from her. The young lady's body was full of sparks and air. Her entire being, physically, mentally and spiritually, was frozen and bewildered.

"...Good-night... Piccolo- _Kun_." Salla said in a shaky voice.

She stayed in that position for almost an hour, then rolled over, facing the wall, and willed herself to sleep.

The next morning, Piccolo told her that she didn't have to do any assignments that day. Instead, he wanted to show her something special. He took Salla to the central lake, within the environment.

"Hold your breath." Piccolo said.

The tall Namek took her tightly in his arms and then jumped in. Salla instantly held her breath and looked around. Suddenly she felt the gravity pull them down. The young lady found herself in another ecosystem, but this one had more trees, a waterfall and scattered light-red, tulip like, flower beds  
The pillars from the upper bio-dome reached down to the bottom of this area also. The openings were much closer to the top and smaller than the above environment. The dawn started to peek through the atmosphere, as Piccolo descended to the ground. Salla looked around as she left his arms. The young lady then paused as she breathed in the smells of the environment. It was the same smell of his cape.

"You come here often, don't you?" Salla asked.

"Yes, when I _really_ need privacy. Only four people in the world know about this place. You're the forth." Piccolo replied.

Salla looked at him with bright eyes, then turned her face away and smiled lightly. "There's no words for how honored I'am, Piccolo- _Kun_." She said lightly.

Piccolo smirked and nodded his head. He then gestured her over to the lake, formed from the waterfall. She then followed him to the water's edge. The tall Namek then bent over backwards, with arms crossed, putting his head and shoulders into the water. Salla looked at him with widened eyes, then chuckled nervously.

"What are you..?" Salla said in light concern.

Piccolo remained there, for over 5 minutes. She then saw bubbles and started to pull at him. He did not move or flinch.

"PICCOLO, **PLEASE**! What are you doing! It's been long enough! **STOP**!" Salla pleased tearfully.

Suddenly Piccolo grabbed her and pulled her into the water with him. She kicked and struggled as they both went to the surface.

"What the living hell!?" Salla yelled and gasped.

The Namek warrior rolled his head back and laughed. He then faced forward and sighed. Salla pushed him and then turned away. She went to the waters edge and stood on the ground. Piccolo followed her and crossed his arms.

"Salla, the water is breathable." Piccolo chuckled and coughed.

"What?" She replied.

"Yes... Try it." He said.

Salla turned to him, then looked at the water. The young lady walked past him a few feet and then slowly took off her clothes. Piccolo stood there motionless and mouth slightly agape. She turned her head to him and looked at the tall Namek through the corner of her eye. Salla walked into the water slowly, then began to swim.  
The young lady dived into the water going toward it's blackness. She then heard the distant sound of Piccolo diving into the water. Salla looked back and saw him swimming toward her, also with no clothes. She paused and giggled. The young lady swam away from him, like a fish racing from a seal.  
After a while, Salla paused and allowed him close to her. They both paused and looked at one another, as they floated within the watery void. She motioned close to him and he received her, pulling the young lady to him. They became entangled within one another and kissed deeply.  
They continued to swim up and down within the enchanted water. Holding hands, embracing and circling one another, like souls inside the womb of heaven.

After what seemed to be a hour or two, they crawled out of the water and on to the grass. The both of them spit up and breathed out the water that filled their lungs. Both coughed and gasped. Salla and Piccolo rolled on their backs and breathed in air heavily.

"That is why I do not really use that water for meditation too often. It can get addictive and then it feels like shit breathing it out." Piccolo said in a low voice, with a cough.

Salla then rolled to him and rested her head and arm on his torso. The tall Namek looked down at her, put a arm around the young lady's shoulders, then caressed her face with his other hand. She looked up at him and as he leaned his face closer to hers. Salla then put her hand on his face, rubbing his cheek with her thumb. They embraced quickly and kissed deeply.

Piccolo and Salla frolicked within the environment, like ignorant children. They flew, ran, held hands and rolled in the grass. Laughing, joking, being truly naked with one another. Naked with emotions, their spirits and physical form. Vulnerable to one another and the way that they felt.

Piccolo dropped Salla into a bed of flowers and held her. They wrapped their arms around one another and lovingly kissed. She then rolled on top of him and settled herself on his lap. The tall Namek laid back and moved his hands up and down her thighs.

"Before my mother passed away, on her death bed, she told me that there is a love, that is beyond love. It is a love that feels like you are giving birth to your soul, through your heart, when you are with your soulmate. That the soul scratches and claws within the mortal body, trying to reach that person, because they were separated from heaven to meet once again in the physical world. I believe in this kind of unexplainable love..." Salla said with tears in her eyes.

She leaned slightly forward and held his face in her hand. A tear fell on Piccolo's chest from her eye. He looked up at her and paused.

"And I believe I have found you... My soulmate." Salla said with heavy emotion. She then swallowed and dropped her head.

Piccolo sat himself up and held her close to him. She cried lightly as his arms cradled her. He rubbed her back and rested his head on hers.

"I didn't even think I had a soul... I was created under unusual circumstances." He replied.

"I was the one that was genetically created! Two fathers, two mothers. Cat-folk this, and Namek that! I was created mostly in a lab and then put into my birth mother... How can a person like that have a soul?" She sniffled.

"You have a soul because you are a living person, with beautiful, complex emotions and thoughts. You hold the other part of whom I truly am. I believe I was waiting for you also." Piccolo said softly.

Salla's face and body froze. Her eyes widened as her spirit burst and twirled. Piccolo lifted his head from hers. Salla looked at him, her eyes damp from tears and sparking with promise. The tall Namek, pressed the young lady's body close to his with one hand as his other hand held the back of her head.

"I love you, Salla- _Kun_. As much as I can express to you, in viable words. I truly love you." Piccolo said softly and warmly.

He breathed in deeply, clearing his throat lightly, trying to hold back tears. Tears dropped from Salla's widened eyes, down her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held his head close to hers. Piccolo's head dropped to her shoulder. His face tightened with emotion as she began to rock him gently.

"Let me be your lock box, and you be my cage... It's alright... Two bodies... One emotion... One soul..." Salla assured him.

Piccolo shook his head, fighting his emotions. These were very vulnerable and scary things to feel. But at the same time he knew he loved the woman that he was holding and was willing to trust her. With tightened eyes, his arms held Salla firmly. He then began to weep. Salla looked up at the darkness. It was now nighttime and the stars were slightly visible from the indoor forest openings. She closed her eyes and cried with him.

Within the hour, they found themselves laying in the darkened forest, in the flowers. Piccolo held her close and rubbed her shoulder. Salla rested her head within his shoulder and her hand on his chest. They looked at one another with sleepy eyes. Piccolo leaned his face close to hers, then kissed her on the forehead. Salla kissed him on the chest. Then they both closed their eyes and surrendered to slumber.

The next morning came and Salla found herself in the bed, within Piccolo's bedroom. She was under the cover, still fully nude and saw him getting dressed. The young lady looked at the alarm clock and saw it was almost 5 a.m. Salla then looked at Piccolo and sighed.

"I do not know If I had a dream within my spiritual mind or if it was within this mortal plane. Either way, what I experienced was nothing that anyone could create with just their imagination." Salla said in a sleepy voice.

Piccolo went to her, leaned his face close to hers. Took the back of her head, then kissed her mouth lightly.

"It was both... My heaven's teardrop." He said lovingly.

The tall Namek then stood back up and continued getting dressed. Salla looked down with a shocked face. She then smiled lightly.

"Come now, Salla- _Kun_ , we have assignments." Piccolo noted.

"Yes... Of course..." Salla said as she smiled and looked to the side.


	23. Chapter Six-Part Four

*****Authors notes in description*****

Chapter Six-Part four Sewed

Salla and Piccolo discussed keeping their relationship secret, for a time, so that they can be to themselves without people looming over them. They agreed after another two or three months, they'd reveal their romantic status. By the time they reached the lookout surface, Piccolo and Salla were already within one another's arms. They then started to caress each other and kiss passionately.  
Dende happened to walk by and see this. His face turned to shock and disbelief. The young guardian hurried over to the couple, whom were against a wall, entangled with one another. The Kami sighed, closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He then chuckled and looked at them.

"I knew it..." Dende said with slight irritation.

Dende tapped his wooden staff next to their ears, on the wall. They seemed not to hear and continued their passions. He then cleared his throat and tapped heavier. Piccolo turned his head, quickly, then released Salla. Salla looked at Piccolo then looked passed the tall Namek's arm, at Dende. She blinked a few times, then smiled nervously at the irritated guardian. Dende crossed his arms, tapped his foot and looked at both of them.

"Umm... _Surprise_? Heh..." Salla chuckled nervously.

"Not really..." Dende said as he closed his eyes and turned his nose up.

Salla and Piccolo sighed.

Within the hour, Salla and Piccolo had a long conversation about their relationship with the guardian. The two told him that it was almost impossible to let go of one another. The young lady and the tall Namek apologized and asked for the Kami's advice. Dende agreed to help them. He warned his training would be hard, but fruitful. They both agreed and followed him to a clear area.

"Alright Salla- _Chan_. Stand over here." Dende said as he tapped his staff near her feet.

Piccolo and Salla looked at one another. The Namek's warrior grip on Salla's biceps became tight. Salla wrapped her arms around his torso and closed her eyes. Dende sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Guys... It's only one tile square apart..." The guardian chuckled.

The couple looked at one another and sighed. They then held hands as Salla stepped back one tile square.

"Good... Now... Release one another's _hand's."_ Said Dende.

Salla turned her head away and slid her hands out of his. Piccolo dropped his arms and tightened his hands into fists.

Within only two minutes, they were entangled in one another's arms again. Dende sighed and shook his head.

"So... Have you two... ' _defiled_ ' the lookout?" Dende asked in a irritated tone.

Piccolo and Salla looked at one another. The young lady then looked at Dende as Piccolo looked up and to the side.

"Define... ' _Defiled_ '." Salla asked with a nervous laugh.

Dende lowered his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Intercourse, Salla- _Chan_... Intercourse." The guardian sighed with exhaustion.

"Well... No... Most likey everything else, but that. We just wanted to get to know one another over time..." Salla replied.

"With communication and sharing each other's feelings..." Piccolo noted.

"We can make a good and strong relationship not totally based on physical passion. But with time alone and understanding one another's needs and dislikes." Salla said.

" **O.k**., alright... Alright... _*Sigh*_ You... You guy's are giving me, diabetes..." Dende told them.

"Oh, ok. What is diabetes?" Salla said with a smile as she looked at Piccolo.

Piccolo sighed, lowered his head and covered his eyes with his palm. Dende closed his eyes, cleared his throat and sighed.

"You know, Piccolo- _Kun_. I'm kind of disappointed and surprised. If Salla- _Chan_ were my girlfriend, I would have her more wrecked than a car wrapped around a tree." Dende said with a devilish smirk.

Piccolo and Salla looked at him in shock. The tall Namek then carried Salla over to the table by the kitchen, sat her in a chair, then patted her head. Piccolo then flew over to Dende at lightening speed with a attack. Dende barely dodged the attack and flew away from the enraged Piccolo.  
Salla looked on in shock, rushed out of her chair and went after them.

"PICCOLO-KUN, **NOOoo**!" Salla yelled as she gave chase.

The young lady caught up to them and put herself between Dende and Piccolo. She spread her arms and looked at her angry beloved, whom was sparking with energy and glowing eyes. The Namek warrior breathed through his tightened teeth. He then paused, calmed himself and lowered his fist. Salla wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his. Piccolo stood straight and took her into his arm. His other arm was tightened with frustration and ended with a fist.  
He turned his head to her and kissed the side of her forehead. Piccolo looked down at the guardian with frustration. Dende then raised himself from the ground and shook his head with a deep sigh.

"Don't test me like that again, Dende. Got that!?" Piccolo demanded.

"Well it worked, did it not? You were able to separate yourself from Salla. Kudos." Dende said sarcastically.

"Hm, he is right." Salla noted.

Piccolo sighed and pulled her close to him with a cape cloaked arm. Salla lowered her arms and wrapped them around the tall Namek's torso.

Everyone calmed down and sat at the table. Piccolo took off his weighted turban and shoulders, and sat close to Salla. He tapped his fingers on the table as his other arm rested under his chest.

"So, you two have been staying together, right?" Dende asked.

"Well I suppose that cat is out of the bag." Salla sighed.

"I was not too sure, but thank you for confirming it." Dende said as he tapped his staff on the ground a few times. "I felt a vibe between you two, and backed off. I wanted to visit you in the apartment, tell you of my feelings, then board you like a boat going out to sea. I knew after being with me, you would of loved me, but... ' _Que sera, sera'_."

Salla and Mr. Popo looked at Dende with shock. Salla's eyes then darted to the fuming Piccolo. His eyes were flushed with glowing reddish- purple energy. A sinister, tight, toothy smile stretched across his face. Mr. Popo sighed and took the teacups from everyone, put them in the tray with the kettle, then turned to the kitchen.

"Wash dishes with me, Miss Salla." Popo said as he went into the kitchen.

Before Salla could respond to Mr. Popo, Piccolo flipped the table, then launched himself at Dende. Dende rushed behind Salla, barely avoiding the tall Nameks hand.

"Dende, you need to stop! Piccolo cares for me deeply and we are just starting this relationship out." Salla pleaded.

"It was just a joke! You like funny guys, right Salla- _Chan_?" Dende said nervously.

"Not helping! You really have a mouth on you for a Kami, you know that?" Salla asked firmly.

"Well, if you change your mind about Piccolo, then you can see what I can do with it." Dende said slyly.

Piccolo powered himself up a few levels, now physically glowing with energy. Salla widened her eyes at Dende, looked forward, sighed and then stepped to the side.

"Here.." Salla said in a defeated voice.

" **What?!** NOo **!** " Dende yelled.

Piccolo stretched his arm and took the guardian by the top of his shirt, bringing their faces close to one another. Salla looked on in concern as her angry beloved dragged a kicking and screaming Dende, slowly, behind the kitchen.

"Here, miss Salla. Help me dry the dishes." Mr. Popo sighed.

Salla sighed and went into the kitchen. She took a small towel and started to dry dishes.

"How many Kami apprentices are there?" Salla inquired.

"There's not really a line for the position." Popo replied in a shaky voice.

" **NO! I WAS JUST KIDDING!** PLEA-" Dende screamed. His pleading was interrupted by what sounded like blunt force.

Salla and Mr. Popo paused and looked at the direction of the sound. Then there was a eerie and uncomfortable quiet.

"... _ **shi**_ '... Taking Dende to the recovery area! ...Be right back..." Piccolo stated.

Mr. Popo and Salla looked at one another. The servant sighed and lowered his head.

"You continue with that... I'll mop up the carnage." Mr Popo said in a jittery voice.

" ...oh... O.k..." Salla responded slow and sad.

"Oh and Madam, Salla? Remind me to never complement you." Mr. Popo inquired.

"Ah, _Mr. Popo_. Look, I'll talk to him. You're fine!" Salla said confidently.

"I hope so..." Mr. Popo said with little confidence.

Over the remainder of her time at the lookout, Piccolo and Salla were inseparable. They did chores for the lookout during the day, then went to various destinations around the world. It was a combination of a whirlwind romance, with two souls reconnecting with one another.

Piccolo and Salla drove with the repaired car, going to famous landmarks and nature trails. They went to expensive restaurants and jokingly ordered expensive water and beverages only. Salla finally encouraged him to get his drivers licence. She also helped with his road rage. Both felt that they had already known one another for many years. It was almost a reunion.

 *****Authors Note*****

 **When I use Dende, I'm using the older version, because he is only a year or two younger than Gohan. It was very odd that around the Buu battle the animators kept switching his height around. I realize that imagining Dende because of that fact can be confusing, so just imagine him around... a guess mid 20's or even late 20's and close to 6 feet.**

 **And the timeline that I am using is the time line after the Buu battle. So its before Dragonball Super and after Dragonball Z.*****


	24. Chapter Seven-Part One

Chapter Seven-Part one

Wherever you are

It was only one week before Salla was to be 'released' from Piccolo's captivity. The tall Namek told her that he had a surprise for the last week. He took her to the Japan archipelago, with the repaired car. Piccolo drove them to a mountainous area, where there were many Sakura trees, littered about it. The young lady marveled at the area's beauty and purity. The air was perfumed with the flowering trees and wild nature.  
The tall Namek drove a few miles past the Sakura forest, stopping at a rock face, around 25 feet high, surrounded by small wooden stakes, with reddish pink ties, stretching for a seven acre circumference. He lead her around the bend of the land that opened up to a private, grassy, waterfall, with trees catching the falling water in between it's branches. The water made a small lake that emptied into a natural, rocky canal, which was another 10 or so meters from the body of water. Salla then noticed a 10 ft Sakura tree, with very dark bark that beheld the whitest of pink flowers.  
Under the tree there was a large, ornate, metalwork chair; silver in color with a large, reddish-pink cushion. In front of the chair laid medium sized, round carpet, with varying colors.  
The grass under the young lady's feet felt crisp and soft, slightly moist from the water. Piccolo led her to a small round table with two chairs, close to the face of the waterfall. The table was also a fine silvery, metalwork table, with a large Bento box atop it. Both chairs where the same as the other chair under the Sakura, but normal sized.  
He stood her to the side of the table and took out a capsule. Salla looked around her surroundings and admired the extensive care that her beloved took in arranging this date. She then heard a large pop and turned quick to see a small capsule house. Salla then realized that Piccolo must have rented this area for their use, seeing the red makers and how private it was. Piccolo went to the side of the waterfall and lifted what appeared to be some boxes. He put the boxes a few feet from the table, then took two thin boxes from a top what appeared to be a old fashioned record player.

"Here, inside is a ' _Fursode_ '. A traditional dress of japan worn by young ladies, with a pair of ' _Geta_ '." Piccolo said as he handed her the flat box.

Salla looked at him and bowed. She chuckled and went into the house. It was only one bedroom, with a round living room and bathroom. The kitchen space was behind a small wall. The young lady went into the bedroom and sat on the bed. She admired the top of the elaborate box and stroked it slowly. Salla then opened it, revealing a whiter, than white garment, with light brown shoes, that had white lacing. She delicately put down the _geta_ , near her feet.  
The young lady watched the dress unfold as she raised it gently from the flat box. The long sleeves and skirt had painted Sakura branches, with reddish blossoming flowers, that traced from the forearm of the sleeves, and the knee section of the skirt. Salla stood up quickly and gasped at it's beauty. She then pressed the _fursode_ against herself lightly, and admired it. The young lady swallowed her emotions and sighed.

A few moments later, Salla had finished carefully putting on the traditional dress and admired herself in the mirror as she sat on the bed. She also pinned her hair up and replaced the silvery comb to the side of her head. The young lady lowered her head, took in a deep breath slowly. She then rolled in her lips, as she breathed out her nose. Salla patted her lap a few times then stood up. She almost fell back, not being used to wearing the Japanese sandals.

Salla felt tight and unusually shy. They had been all over the world within the time that they were together, but something about this day seemed significant. They would go on day trips and be back at the lookout for bed. This time it was over night.  
The shy young lady raised her blush soaked head and saw Piccolo wearing a what appeared to be a traditional Japanese garment, indigo in color. She admired the ' _Obi_ ' around his waist and the large ' _Sakura Kamon_ ' emblem on the back of the garment. He stood to the side of the record player, with one hand on the needle handle, as his other arm was bent behind him.  
The tall Namek noticed Salla, standing to the side of the house, he became slightly nervous, swallowed heavily and started the record player hastily. Salla chuckled, raising a hand to her mouth. She met him halfway between the house and table. They took one another's hands, bowed to one another, locked eyes and smiled lightly at each other. The both of them admired one another garments and laughed lightly. Salla then heard the sound of a ' _Shamisen_ ' playing.  
Piccolo released her left hand and stood to the side of her. He then raised her right hand to his lips and kissed it gently. Salla turned her head to the side, raised her free hand to her face and rolled her lips in as she smiled. Piccolo lowered her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb, as he held it within his. She looked at him and blinked. He nodded at her then lead her to the table, having her sit first, then lifting the chair slightly, putting her closer to the table. Piccolo sat at the other side of the round table. He then opened the box and revealed _Sakura_ -shaped _Mochi_ sweets, with a three-piece tea set. Salla oo-ed and ahh-ed as he arranged the snack.

They conversed and sat, after the _Mochi_ was devoured, and the their tea cups refilled several times.

"Out of all of the places we have been, this has to be one of the most lovely, my darling. Quiet, secluded, lush and brimming with natural beauty." Salla noted.

"Yes, I got it for us to be with one another. I have always appreciated the serenity of area's such as this. Knowing that you love nature and study plant life, I figured it would be perfect." Piccolo replied.

"Being with you has been perfect enough. I love you." Salla replied.

Piccolo looked at her with amazement, then snapped his head to the side and looked down. He blushed lightly and sighed gently. Salla smiled lightly, then turned her head to the waterfall. Her eyes followed the waterfall, going into the lake. She looked on at Sakura petals as they swirled lightly in the water. The young lady sighed, put her hands together on her lap, then turned her head back to the man she loved.

"I never thought of myself to be in a place like this." Piccolo said quietly.

"But you said that you come to area's like this-" Salla said as she was interrupted, by Piccolo.

"Happy." Piccolo Interrupted. "I have been fortunate to have Gohan as a friend for many years now, and acceptance within your family. But _this_... This is different. You care about me in ways that I did not know were possible, and in return I'm vulnerable and ensured by your love."

"The only thing I can say is that, there is no where else I would rather be right now, than with you. I love you, Piccolo- _kun_. I love you, dearly. I feel that you are my ending, the closed book for my life. I'm truly glad to have met you." Salla said softly.

Piccolo looked at her in shock. His eyes widened and his breath became light. The tall Namek then rushed out of his chair and walked a few feet away from the table. He then raised a hand to his chest and breathed in heavily. Salla looked on at him in concern as she tilted her head. Piccolo then dropped to his knees and held himself with one arm. The young lady rushed over to him, placing her hands on his shoulder and bicep. She leaned her face to the side of his head and asked him what the matter was. Piccolo swallowed lightly, then his mouth became agape. His chest moved in and out as he breathed.

"Piccolo- _Kun_ , please! What is wrong...? What happened?!" Salla inquired with concern.

"...I'm... I'm not used to this... This is the first time that I have ever been in love... And for someone as beautiful to reciprocate my feelings... I never could of imagined this... Never expected _any_ of it." Piccolo said in a breathy voice.

"It is my first time also. But what I feel is undeniable and stronger than anything that I have ever experienced. I'am sewed to you. Where ever you are, I shall be." Salla said lovingly.

The young lady rested her head between his shoulder blades and rubbed his biceps. The tall Namek sat up and turned to Salla. She lowered her hands to his lap and looked at him with loving concern. He then put his hand on hers and his other hand on the side of her face. Salla leaned her face slightly into his hand, blinked and looked at him with a light smile. Piccolo swallowed and looked at her face intensely. He took her suddenly into his arms and kissed her deeply. The tall Namek then stood up, with Salla cradled in his arms.  
Piccolo walked to the Sakura tree and sat her in the over-sized chair. He then knelt in front of her, taking her hands into his. He seemed nervous and began to sweat lightly. Salla laid a hand on top of his hands, shook her head lightly and looked at him with slight concern.

"Salla... It has almost been a year since you have arrived on Earth. Not only have you been kind to me, but you went out of you're way to be truthful, open with your feelings, and trusting of me. You gave me a chance and went from a good friend to someone that I care deeply about. The more time we spent together, it became harder to go back to the lookout and be alone." Piccolo said. He then dropped his head and sighed deeply.

Salla took her hand and caressed the side of his face. Piccolo lifted his head, breathed in and out of his mouth, closed his eyes, then turned his head to the right.

"I did something that I hope does not scare you away. But I warn you... Even if you try to run, there is nowhere on this planet or within the universe that you can hide from me." Piccolo said firmly.

Piccolo locked eyes with Salla with great intensity. She widened her eyes in shock and amazement. The young lady felt her body lock with his glare. The tall Namek then turned his head and looked down as his hand searched in within his pants pocket. Piccolo other hand held both of Salla hands. He then turned his head back to her and placed a key within her hands. Piccolo crossed his arms as Salla inspected the key.

"What is this? The key to your heart?" Salla chuckled.

"No, It is the key to _this_." Piccolo retorted. He then placed a medium box on her lap. Salla shook her head with her eyes closed and smirked. She then opened the box and saw a doorknob. Piccolo took Salla into his arms and flew upward to the flat land above them. He then walked to a sign and stood her next to it. Salla looked at him, then the sign. She then looked at Piccolo in shock and surprise. Piccolo held her close to him by her shoulder and looked down at the sign.

"I bought this land. I love you, Salla- _Chan_ , and will build a house here for us to live together. I wish to help build it, but I'm not much of a carpenter or mason. I will do my best with the contractors that I have hired."

"For the first time in my life I have nothing to say... I'm just... In awe and shock. But in a good way." Salla said softly. She then walked onto the flat land and looked around the area. She then noticed the car parked below the cliff. "All of this area where the wooden stakes are... That land belongs to us?"

"Yes... It's several acres and very private. I didn't want to move you into the lookout because it never really belonged to me, and the land that you are on now is really your brother's. I wanted us to have a place of our _own_. Just for **us** to be." Piccolo replied as he crossed his arms.

Salla knelt down and waved her hands in the rich green grass, slowly. She choked back tears and swallowed heavily. Piccolo walked beside her and looked down at her.

"I will be with you here for as long as you will have me, my love." Salla said emotionally. She then turned to him and lifted herself off the ground. He reached for her and she took his hand. The young lady lowered his hand with hers and placed her other hand to his cheek. Their lips met one another and they kissed lightly and lovingly.

Later that same day, contractors arrived and talked with the couple. The company stood behind Piccolo and Salla, as their foreman took a picture of them, with Piccolo leaning his arm atop a spade and Salla holding his torso. 


	25. Chapter Seven Part Two

*** **MATURE CONTENT WARNING. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED*****

Chapter Seven-Part two Wherever you are

It being their last week, they decided to stay on the property. Piccolo told Dende to tell her family that they were training, if someone wanted to see her. Salla admired Piccolo working with the contractors during the day. At night, the two walked around the property, discussing their future and comforting one another.

Salla sat in bed. She looked at the small desk calendar on the nightstand, then sighed and looked down. The young lady felt a strange shift of emotions. Once she was disappointed and saddened that her eldest brother wagered her, now she was burdened by having to leave. More over, Salla was concerned about Piccolo. The calendar did not help with the red marks over the days, and a circle indicating the day she was to return.  
Just then Piccolo stomped into the bedroom. He rushed into the closet, then quickly out of it. The tall Namek then bumped into a side table in the bedroom. He suddenly knocked off all the tables contents and kicked it.

"Piccolo, please! Stop..." Salla pleaded.

Piccolo paused, lowered his eyes and looked around. His hands turned to fist, as the rest of his body tightened. He then moved his head back slowly, swallowed and breathed in through his nose heavily.

"Come here..." Salla said as she beckoned him with two fingers.

Piccolo looked at her with widened eyes, then closed them and sighed. He sat next to her, put his forearms on his open lap and dropped his head. The tall Namek shook his leg rapidly, as his eyes fixated on the floor. He gritted his teeth and laced his fingers together tightly. Salla rubbed his back and leaned close to him.

"Look... I'm very sad too... I love you, and just because this 'arrangement" is ending, does not mean that our **relationship** is ending. It _is_ most likely that Vegeta will want me to stay over a day or two. It hurts me being away for an hour from you, I _know_... It _sucks_... But _please_... Lets not ruin the remaining time being depressed and angry. This is not how I wish to end this time together. We are starting something good here. _Please_ , baby... _Calm down_..." She said lovingly.

Piccolo blinked and sat still. He then leaned into Salla's arms and curled his legs on to the bed. Salla shook her head, kissed her teeth and looked down at him, with a smirk, as she rubbed his back and shoulders.

Later on, they took a relaxing shower together and went to bed. Piccolo and Salla could not sleep and kept thinking about their final days. She sighed and shook her head, then looked at the electronic clock. It was past twelve in the morning.

"Dammit! I can't go to sleep knowing it's going to be the last time wit' you for a while." Piccolo said with frustration.

"I know... It's like my body wants to stay awake and be with you." Salla replied.

"Salla... There's something I have to tell you." He said in a low voice.

"What is it? Anything." She said.

"You might be wondering why I... I haven't... Had intercourse with you as of ye-" Said Piccolo as he was interrupted.

Salla turned to him quickly and even more awake. "Yes! Very much so!" She inquired.

"Well... There's a stereotype that all Nameks are 'genderless'... That's not necessarily true. We can... ' _Give pleasure_ '... In _that_ way... It's just that... While I do want you with more intensity than 1,000 suns, I'm assuming you're a virgin and... I don't wish to... Hurt you..." The tall Namek said shyly.

" _Oooh_. Well, yes... I haven't been with anyone before... And, I have heard that it does hurt a bit the first time... But it's natural... It will be ok." Salla assured.

"It's not only that... You see... Um... _I'm_... I'm of 'copious' proportions... And... I haven't the experience neither." Piccolo said with an embarrassed face and heavy blush. "I mean, you've ' _seen'_ me, right?"

"Well, not really. Even though we have taken baths together, I haven't ventured 'down there'." Salla said in a embarrassed voice.

Piccolo sighed, closed his eyes and then sat up. He reached over to the lamp and switched it on. Salla sat up and looked at him. Piccolo then proceeded to lower his boxers, pulling them down to his knees. Salla looked at Piccolo's face nervously. She then moved her eyes slowly down his chest, past the abdomen and finally to his crotch. The young lady paused and swallowed nervously. Piccolo crossed his arms and turned his head away from Salla, closing his eyes.

"Well... * _Smacks lips_ *... With all of my reading on Namekians... I did not know they possessed three legs." Salla said dryly and jokingly.

Piccolo face filled with blush. He then pulled his underwear back up at lightening speed and sighed. Salla giggled and wrapped her arms around him.

" * _Sigh_ * It will be o.k... I will just never look at a 24 ounce water bottle the same way again." Salla said nervously with a chuckle.

" _Err_... Salla- _ **Chan**_...!" Piccolo snapped.

"Well... It's not like we can go to sleep anyway." Salla said as she moved her fingers up and down his nude chest. Piccolo opened his eyes in shock, then quickly turned his head to her. She then positioned herself forward facing on his lap and leaned her face close to his. The young lady rested her hands on his crossed arms and locked her eyes on to his. His mouth became slightly agape as trickles of nervous sweat fell from the sides of his face.

"But, Salla-Chan..." Said Piccolo nervously.

"It's going to happen eventually... So, why not now? _Especially_ since we cannot sleep?" Noted Salla.

Piccolo darted his eyes to the side, tightened his mouth and blushed. Salla kissed his neck, put one hand on his chest, lightly, as her other hand took a hold of his privates. Piccolo gasped lightly. He then swallowed nervously and squinted his eyes as her other hand traveled down his body. She then pulled his boxers down, pressed herself against him and moved her hands up his abdomen, then past his chest. The young lady wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her lips within the cup of his neck.  
Piccolo slowly unfurled his arms and caressed her back. He pressed himself against her, then lowered his head slightly, with closed eyes.

"Are you sure?" Piccolo asked.

Salla took his forearms into her hands, guiding them to her hips. She then sat up and slowly lifted her shirt off. Piccolo looked at her bare chest in awe. The young lady then took his hand and placed it on her breast. Piccolo pulled her close to him with his other hand on her lower back. Salla's hand's fell on his chest as they locked eyes. They tilted their heads slightly as their lips slowly met. Piccolo moved his hand up Salla's back, going past her neck, reaching the back of her head. He combed his fingers into her hair and grasped it gently, pushing her head to his. They kissed passionately as he caressed her breast with his other hand.

Salla and Piccolo did not slumber that night. They made love into the morning light. It started out gentle and slow, but quickly turned wild and unleashed. So much so, that the bedroom took damage from their pent up sexual tension.

Salla looked at the clock. The bright red numbers showed it was 9:40 in the a.m. She dropped her head back, resting her forearm over her chest. The young lady found herself in a broken bed. positioned vertical within it. Her knees bent over the sides of the victimized bed. Piccolo was laying just under her feet, on the floor. They had just went to sleep two hours before, but was awakened by the buzzing and ringing of his cellphone. Piccolo grunted and sighed as he raised himself from the floor. He reached over her, smirking, and then looked at the vibrating phone. The tall Namek sat against the wall, on the bed, next to Salla, and answered the call.

" _Moshi-Moshi... Hai... Ohayou Gozaimasu_..." Piccolo said over the phone.

Salla slowly sat up. Her lower half was sore from the hours long marathon of passion. She tightened her face and positioned herself against the wall next to him, still holding the cover over her chest. The young lady relaxed and breathed out of her mouth, gently. Salla then looked around the room. The table and nightstand were in different places from their origin. There were cracks and scratches along the walls, even reaching the ceiling.

"...Huh... That was... That was a' interesting one." Salla noted as she looked at the ceiling.

She rolled her head to Piccolo and watched him talk over the phone. It seemed he was talking to the contractors. He was usually out the door around 6:30 a.m., working with them. Piccolo turned his head away slightly from Salla, but then put his arm around her, and pulled her close to him. She put a hand on his thigh and looked at him lovingly as he rubbed her bicep.

"Yes, I'll be in later... Yes... I was up all night, making furious love to my wife..." Piccolo said nonchalantly.

"WH- ** _WHAT_**?!" Salla yelled.

"O.k., _hai... Hai... Sayonara_." Piccolo said. He then turned the phone off and placed it on the floor. He sighed, lifting his forearm on top of his head.

" _Hmph_... In the daylight, you can really see the mess we made." Piccolo said calmly.

"Piccolo- _kun_!" Salla snapped.

"It's a good thing the furniture in this room aren't alive. They would of definitely called the police." The tall Namek said slyly.

"Stop trying to change the subject!" She protested.

"Hum?" Piccolo said as he turned his head to her.

Salla crossed her arms and looked up at him harshly. Piccolo slowly blinked at her. Then a sly, slightly open mouth smirk crossed his face.

"It's alright, Salla- _Chan_. I have other capsules." Piccolo mused. He then looked forward and crossed his arms behind his head.

Salla dropped her arms and looked at him in shock, with a widely agape mouth.

"You _**know**_ that is not what I'm talking about!" Salla said in amazement.


	26. Chapter Seven-Part Three

Chapter Seven-Part Three

Wherever you are

It was the night before Salla's captivity was to expire. Piccolo sat near the edge of the bed, while his youthful beloved finished up packing her belongings. She snuggled in to bed and looked at him. His body was like stone. Cold and stiff with emotion. She lowered her eyes and sighed.

"Piccolo..." Salla said in a low voice.

"What did you do..." Said the tall Namek in a low tone.

"What?" She replied.

Piccolo turned his head slightly to Salla and looked at her through the corner of his widened eye. Salla supported herself on her elbows and looked at him. He then turned to her with a stern look. She froze trying to read his emotions, as he crawled over her. His arms stopped to the sides of her biceps. Salla laid herself down slowly and his energy started to spark erratically. Their eyes locked onto one another's face.  
The emotion on Piccolo's face was a blend of vexation and detachment. Salla gulped searching her mind for words. He took her left bicep into his grip, firmly. She grunted lightly, then tears glossed her eyes.

"I have been cautious, concerned, frustrated, and even surprised... But never... NEVER HAVE I BEEN AFRAID!" Piccolo yelled.

"Piccolo- _Kun_ , pl... Please..." Salla said tearfully.

"What did you do to me!?" He demanded.

His chest moved in and out with heavy breath, as his showing teeth tightened. Salla raised a hand to his face slowly. She held his cheek and looked at him relaxed and lovingly. A tear dropped from the side of her eye as she tried to figure out a way to calm him.

"I love you... That's all I have ever done... And will always do..." She said in a shaky voice.

Piccolo dropped his head and paused. He released her and then dropped to the side of the young lady. Salla turned to him, laying a hand on his back. He then crossed his arms and buried his head in them. Piccolo suddenly began to weep heavily. Salla slid up slightly and pressed the side of her face against his. She held him firmly and cradled the weeping warrior.  
Piccolo turned his wet face to her. His mouth was slightly agape, but his face was now calm, clear and loosened. Salla turned away momentarily, grabbing the box of tissues. She then wiped his face. He took the tissue napkin from her and blew his nose.

"I'm so afraid of loosing you. I was always cautious and concerned about Gohan and I can admit, afraid of loosing him too. But this... This is so much more... _Intense_..." Piccolo said in a crackly and shaky voice.

"You wont. Wherever you are, I will be. Even in battle." She reassured.

"...You're not going anywhere near battle." Piccolo snapped lightly. He then turned away from her and sat up in bed.

Salla looked at him with slight shock. She then sat up and grasped his arm lightly.

"Piccolo..." Salla said in surprise.

"I don't care how strong you are! If there is a chance of loosing you, then I'm not taking it!" He yelled.

"That's selfish!" Salla retorted.

"Your brother Goku is the strongest person that I have ever met, and quite possibly one of the strongest in the known universe. Because of that, this planet get's invaded alot. Not to mention, general invasions from slices of fresh hell! Even with all of that strength he has died or damn near died!" Piccolo said in frustration.

"...Piccolo..." Salla said tearfully. She then looked down and held herself.

"I have even died taking a blast for Gohan! I'm not going to let you get into that arena. I... I just could not live with myself if something happened to you! **YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT!?** " He said loudly.

Salla snapped her head to Piccolo with a look of shock and frustration. Tears dropped from her face, going over the dried ones. "Do you think, I want _you_ in those situations either?!" Salla said firmly.

Piccolo was taken aback slightly. He then crossed his arms and lowered his head.

"If there is a battle, and I am able to piss and breathe, then I will be there! This is my home now too. It means so much more because of my family and you. If I cannot help defend that, then I might as well be nonexistent!" She said with conviction.  
The tearful young lady then wrapped her arms around her lover. He sniffled and laid his head on top of her head. The tall Namek then released his crossed arms and wrapped a arm around Salla.

Later that night, Salla sat up in bed. She could not sleep, knowing by the same time, the next night, she would not be with him. Piccolo moved his head slightly to her. His back was facing to Salla, as he laid on his side.

" _Salla... Sleep_..." He said in a groggy voice.

"I have insomnia... Besides, I cannot. I'm upset about tomorrow." Salla said in a low voice.

"I cannot sleep without you, nor will I ever again..." The tall Namek said.

"That's the problem... I cannot sleep without you, either... It's going to hurt... I know it's only going to be for a few days, but..." Salla sighed.

"There are many Earthling beliefs that state; ' _When a person goes to sleep, that a part of their soul leaves their body and goes to heaven or God'_. I have grown to believe this. I will not leave this body or this mortal plane, without you coming with me." Piccolo said in a low voice.

Salla looked at Piccolo in awe, then turned her face downward. She then blinked, swallowed heavily and laid down, facing him. Piccolo then turned to her and embraced the young lady. She readjusted herself and wrapped her arms around him.

"Goodnight, my heaven's teardrop..." Piccolo said in a dry voice. He then kissed her on her forehead.

"Sweet slumber, my flunked Demon prince." She said, then kiss his cheek.

Salla and Piccolo arrived at the lookout before dawn. She changed into her worker's clothing that he presented her, on her first day. Piccolo also replaced the shackles onto her wrist. They both sat in the lowered living room. Piccolo had her on his lap, cradling her. Salla looked forward as she laid her head just under his shoulder.  
Suddenly Piccolo's cellphone rang. He stretched his arm and answered it.

" _Piccolo-kun... Salla's brother is here... Vegeta..? How long before you two are ready?_ " Dende asked.

"...Ten or so minutes..." Piccolo sighed.

" _Alright_..." Dende responded.

Piccolo looked forward and then turned off the phone. He tightened his embrace and swallowed heavily.

"...Piccolo..." Salla said with lowered eyes.

" **How _dare_ Vegeta think he can take you away from me!** After he was the one that lost the wager!" Piccolo snapped loudly.

"I should not have been wagered in the first place! But... I'm not sorry about the outcome... I just wish it would of happened in a different way..." Salla said with disappointment.

Piccolo grunted and grimaced. He then laid his cheek on top of Salla's head and caressed her.

"...Piccolo- _kun_... I... I _have_ to go... You know what he is like..." Salla said in a low voice.

"All too well..." Piccolo snapped.

Salla wrapped her arms around Piccolo. She then kissed him lightly on the lips and gently tried to release herself from him. His grasp of her became tighter.

"Don't you _**EVER**_ dare try to futilely escape me! We are one soul within two bodies. Everything around will be encumbered with my wraith, as I trail toward you! Wherever you journey, my hands will not be far to feed you to my ravenous, cage shaped heart!" Said the tall Namek loudly.

"... _Ah_.. _Piccolo_..." Salla said. She then rested her head on him.

"You are my lock-box. My place of peace and emotional support... How goad of you to endeavor... To take that away...!" Piccolo said with emotion.

" **Piccolo- _Kun_**!" Salla cried.

Piccolo caressed her, with a slight swaying motion. The phone rang again. Piccolo took in a deep breath and answered it.

" **I KNOW, DAMN IT!** " He roared. The frustrated Namek then crushed the phone in his hands.

Salla looked in shock as he dropped the pieces from his hand. Piccolo stood up and carried Salla out of the living room. He then released her and opened the front door. Salla looked at him tearfully, with her fingers laced together, close to her mouth. Piccolo's hands turned to fist, as he looked at her. He then wrapped a arm around her, and pressed her against him. Piccolo looked into the distance, towards the stairway, that lead to the surface.

"Salla- _Chan_... I'm going to release you. However, you only have **_five _ seconds**. You are a capable person, so I believe within those five seconds you can ' _possibly'_ get away from me. If you do not leave or if I catch you within those five seconds, then I will never let you go again! I would not care what your brother's or _anyone else_ says or does! Understand?!" Piccolo said sternly.

"Yes... Yes I do..." Salla replied.

Piccolo then dropped his arm. Salla took her bags quickly and looked at him as she stood in the doorway. "I love you...!" Salla said.

"Three seconds..." Piccolo said as he stepped forward.

The young lady gasped and flew up the stairs. She looked back and saw his arm extending for her, up the twisting stairway.

"... **TWO!** " His voice roared and echoed.

She then paused and saw his hand had stopped chasing her. "...One..." Salla said with quiet shock. The young lady then saw his hand retract. Salla dropped her head, squeezed her eyes close and scratched at the wall. She was only a flight away from the surface. The light from the exit seemed almost strange and alien to her. As if she was leaving one world and entering another.


	27. Chapter Seven-Part Four

Chapter Seven-Part Four

Wherever you are

Salla slid on to the lookout's surface. She saw her brother sitting at the outdoor kitchen table. He tapped his fingers and looked around, with his legs crossed. Vegeta then noticed her and rose from the chair. The young lady lowered her head and forced a light smile on her face. She was happy to see her brother, but did not want him to sense her feeling depressed.  
Salla noticed the weather was windy and the sky was turning cloudy. She looked around the sky, then lowered her head and looked forward in shock. The young lady realized it was Piccolos energy.

"Hm... Getting cloudy... Lets get you out of here." Vegeta noted.

Suddenly, Salla felt Piccolo's energy from behind her. The tall Namek wrapped a cape cloaked arm around the young lady, just under her chin. Vegeta stepped back slightly and balled his fists. Piccolo looked at the eldest brother, with no emotion.  
Salla noticed how the gray clouds covered the sky, except for a vortex above Piccolo.

"The accursed wager is done! Give back my sister!" Vegeta demanded.

Salla swallowed nervously as she looked back and forth between them. Piccolo whipped his arm open, then lowered it, to his side. Vegeta stepped toward Salla and took her by the shackles. He then pulled his sister behind him and put her two duffel bags on his shoulders.

"She's going to be spending an entire WEEK, with _me_! Privately! You got that?!" Vegeta snapped.

Piccolo grimaced, tightening his showing teeth and fist. The winds from the storm became faster and thunder crackled in the distance. Dende and Mr. Popo looked around the sky. Vegeta thought nothing of the weather and broke Salla's shackles. She rubbed her wrist and forearms, as she looked downward. The young lady then went to Mr. Popo and Dende. She hugged and kissed them both.

"Thank you for your kindness and friendship. I will contact you the moment I'm available." Salla smiled.

"Oh, Miss, Salla..." Mr. Popo said in a saddened tone.

"Yes... We will miss you. Don't be a stranger..." Dende said with a smile.

"As long as you can control your jokes, ' _Kami_ '." Salla chuckled.

Dende and Mr. Popo hugged their friend, then released her. Salla looked at her brother, whom was tapping his foot, with crossed arms. She then looked at Piccolo. His head was lowered and body slightly limp. The young lady walked to him and looked at his face. Piccolo turned his face slightly to her with opened lips, as he crossed his arms. Salla looked at him lovingly then embraced him.

"I want to thank you most of all. You have been... _Very_ good to me... Something I will never forget and something that will _**never**_ fade away." Salla said emotionally.

"...Likewise... Salla- _Chan_..." Said Piccolo. He then placed a hand on her head and petted her hair.

Salla reluctantly released him. She turned to her brother and sighed.

"You've been here for a month, Salla! Enough already!" Vegeta snapped.

Salla sighed and walked to Vegeta. She then turned her head to Piccolo and smiled lightly.

"See you later." Salla said with a wink and smile.

Vegeta took his sister by her bicep and walked her toward the ship. Salla lowered her head and looked down. The wind started to blow heavier with drops of rain. She felt her heart turn and implode within her chest. The person she loved was in pain and she couldn't say or do anything.  
Suddenly, Piccolo ran from behind her and stopped the two walking. Salla noticed the look of longing and desperation on his face. He breathed in heavily, making his chest move up and down.

"Wait! Let me walk her to the ship... It's... The least I can do." Piccolo stated.

Vegeta grimaced and said nothing. Piccolo put his arm around Salla, resting his hand on her shoulder. He led her in to the ship and sat her down. The tall Namek then knelt down and put the seat belts on her, securely. Salla locked eyes with him and smiled lightly. He nodded his head and patted the top of her head. His hand then slowly fell to her cheek. He pinched it softly and smirked. Piccolo sighed and stood up. Vegeta crossed his arms and walked up to Piccolo. Piccolo crossed his arms and looked down at the older brother.

"I trust that everything was alright with Salla?" Vegeta inquired.

"Yes, very much so. She was a absolute joy to be around. If you wish to duel me again, I will happily do so and she can just stay here." Piccolo lightly joked.

"Oh, I bet you would. That was a embarrassing fluke." Vegeta said dismissively.

" _Fluke_...? A fluke?" The Namekian warrior questioned in a bland tone.

"Yep. But, nonetheless, you did best me. We should spare again, this time with nothing important on the line." The older brother noted.

"Well, it seems that either Bulma slapped the shit out of you, or you've actually have grown some sense about yourself." Said Piccolo with a sigh.

"Most likely both." Salla added.

"Hmph, yea, most likely. In either case, I appreciate you seeing the blunder. I believe, I even see that you grew a inch or two in height." Piccolo quipped.

"You can go and plant yourself somewhere, or whatever you Namekians do with yourselves!" Vegeta snapped.

"You two are never going to get along. Are you...?" Salla asked with a sigh.

Piccolo and Vegeta turned away from one another. Vegeta walked passed Piccolo and sat next to Salla.

"I think they secretly love one another, Salla." Bulma stated.

" **WHAT!?** " Vegeta and Piccolo yelled.

"You guys really seem to enjoy arguing with one another. Like you two get off on it." Bulma chuckled.

Salla looked at Bulma wide-eyed, then lowered her head and swallowed heavily.

"Just get us the hell out of here, woman! Vegeta retorted. He then crossed his arms and legs, with a very sour look on this face.

"And with _that_... I'm getting off this thing. I'll see you later, Salla- _Chan_." Piccolo said with an annoyed sigh. He then walked off the carrier and stepped backward from the cargo entrance. Salla looked at him. She pasted on a smile and waved at him. The tall Namek waved at her as the back of the ship closed.

"Alright, Salla- _Chan_! Off to hang out at the Brief residence! Trunks really missed you. We _**ALL**_ did... _Right, Vegeta._..?"

"Err... She's my sister. She belongs with **family**. Not doing chores somewhere above the damn ground! Besides it's starting to rain! I'm not staying here another moment." Vegeta scoffed.

Salla felt the ship rise and looked at the windshield. The water of the rain glossed over the glass. As Bulma flew the ship downward, the thunder and lightening, roared within the dark, cloudy sky around them. The young lady looked around, then held herself. She then lowered her head and sighed.

At the Capsule Corp residence, Trunks greeted Salla with a rushing, jump-hug. Salla caught her nephew and embraced him tightly.

"I sure missed you, Salla! I got good grades, so that you can help me learn the guitar!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Well, that's just fine! Did you get any questions wrong?" Salla asked.

" _Well_... Yes... But I got most of them right!" Trunks said nervously.

"That's o.k. Look, I'll help you go over what you've missed and then we can see if I can teach you a few licks on the guitar. But first, let me see where I will be held captive, I mean staying." Salla laughed awkwardly.

"O.k.! I'll show you!" The blue haired boy said excitedly.

"Wow, it looks like the rain followed us here." Bulma said as she looked out the window.

Salla turned her head back and looked out the window. She sighed and faced forward as her happy nephew took her down the hallway.

Later that evening, Salla honored her promise and helped trunks with his homework and guitar practice. She was also trying to keep herself together, and not let her family notice her numbness. Her mind was racing with thoughts of Piccolo and how he felt. The young lady was happy to be with her brother and his family, especially Vegeta, but her heart and soul longed for her lover.

"Salla...? Are you O.k.?" Trunks asked.

Salla paused, looked forward and then collected herself. She then turned her head to trunks with a tired face and weak smile. "Yes, I'm... I'm just not used to the shift in... ' _Atmosphere'_. It's fine."

"Oh, O.k." Trunks said assured.

"O.k. guys! It's dinner time! We ordered in and got loads of food." Bulma called.

"Hooray! Eat, eat, eat, eat! _Eating time! Eating time_." Trunks said as he ran to the kitchen.

Bulma giggled lightly as she looked on at her happy son go into the kitchen. She then walked to the lethargic Salla. The sister-in-law instantly got concerned and knelt down beside the young lady.

"Salla! What's wrong? Are you o.k.?!" Bulma inquired worryingly. "...Salla!"

"What is it?" Vegeta said, as he came into the room. He stood behind his wife and looked down at his sister. The older brother then rushed to Salla and held her head up, holding her cheek in his hand. He leaned close to her and looked at her lightly sweaty face.

"Salla!" Vegeta said in concern.

Salla opened her tired eyes and rolled them slowly to her eldest brother. She then smacked and licked her lips, tasting the sweat from her face. The young lady took in a deep breath from her mouth and adjusted herself in the seat.

" _Oh... What_...? It's dinner time, right? I'm... _I'm_ not particularly hungry... I'm sorry. May I take a shower and lay down?" Salla said weakly.

"Sure, it's fine. I guess Piccolo exhausted you more than we thought." Bulma said as she stood up and crossed her arms.

"Ha, ha, ha, _Oh yeah_. Mm, he _suuuure_ , did." Salla said as she stood from the living room chair. She then slightly stumbled and quickly caught herself.

"Vegeta, take your little sister to bed! Can't you see how tired she is?!" Bulma barked.

Vegeta nodded his head and grunted. He then scooped Salla into his arms and walked her down the hall. Salla wrapped her arms around her brother and kissed him on his cheek. Vegeta darted his eyes away from her and tightened his teeth. He swallowed and looked forward with slight blush on his face.


	28. Chapter Seven-Part Five

Chapter Seven-Part Five

Wherever you are

Salla took a cooling shower and then went to bed. The hours passed by as she sat up in bed, and looked at the clock. The young lady could not sleep. Her thoughts and soul rested with Piccolo and how lonely the both of them were without one another. Salla pulled back the curtain and looked out the window that was over the bed.  
Bulma came in to check on her sister-in-law. She walked over to the edge of the bed and crossed her arms. Salla was like a stone statue in the desert, as she sat in the middle of the bed.

"Salla... Are you ok?" Bulma asked.

"...I will be... I just need... I..." Salla said in a dry voice.

"...You love him... Don't you...?" Bulma asked softly.

Salla's glassy eye's widened slightly. She looked forward then lowered her head. Bulma sat on the edge of the bed and put her hand on her sister-in-law's lap. The young lady dropped to her right side with her face close to the wall. Her tears and breathing slightly shook her body. The teal haired woman shook her head lightly and rubbed Salla's shin.

"Salla-Chan..." Bulma said with concern.

"...What ' _He_ ' are you talking about? There are alot of ' _he's_ ' in my life." Salla said with a sniffle.

Bulma shook her head, closed her eye, crossed her arms and sighed. Vegeta's wife then looked to the door and stood up. Salla supported herself with her hands and breathed in and out heavily. The young lady then sat straight, held herself and then wiped tears from her face.

"I think we both know which 'he' it is, Salla. Try to get some rest. Goodnight." Bulma said. The teal haired woman then walked out the room and closed the door.

A few hours later, midnight was about to turn on the clock and she still could not rest. Her brother and his family were very good to her, but she was half dead and restless without her soulmate. The young lady held herself, as thoughts raced through her mind. It was a withdrawal. Her body shook with a cold sweat, she rocked slightly back and forth and kept looking out the window. She knew what she wanted to do, but at the same time wanted to stay with her family. Salla swallowed heavily and dropped her head. She slowly shook her head then turned it to the window again.

"I'm sorry brother... You have been very good to me. But I will surely die if I stay in this cold bed. Please forgive me!" Salla said tearfully. She then went to the window and placed her hands on the sill. The young lady sighed heavily and closed her eyes. Salla opened the window and shook her head. The night breeze caressed her face and pulled her into the decision she had made.

Salla hopped over the bushes that lined the building and then closed the window to a certain point. The young lady looked back at the building as she walked away from it. Salla lowered her head and turned it forward.

"I only need a hour or two, just to see if he's ok. Then I'll be right back. I promise." Salla said in a low tone.

She lowered her arms and looked forward. Salla stopped a few feet from a short brick wall that lined the boarder of the property. She did not want to fly and have Vegeta sense her energy. The young lady looked at the street, sighed and then looked at the sky. Salla suddenly paused and saw a familiar figure standing on top of a radio antennae, attached to a four story building. Her eyes widened and face froze as she recognized the white cape flowing in the wind. Time it's self stopped as the two realized who one another was.  
Salla regained her senses and ran forward.  
The world around them did not exist, as they rushed toward each other. She then jumped on the wall and leaped from it. He opened his arms, and reached for her, as the young lady floated toward him. He caught her, while he floated mid-air, about 15-feet from the ground, and embraced her tightly, putting one arm around her torso, as his other hand held her head against his chest. Salla wrapped her arms around him tightly, and pressed her cheek against his chest, firmly.  
They held one another, not saying a word as they continued to float above ground. The two absorbed each other's emotions, feeding their hungry spiritual beings.

"' _Middle ground'_..." The young lady whispered.

"There will never be one night, ever again, within both of our mortal lives, where we are apart... Not-One-Night!" The tall Namek said with conviction.

"Yes... Yes I know..." Salla sniffled. She then took in a deep breath and sighed. "Wait... Were... Were you... _Stalking_ me?!" the young lady inquired.

"Were you leaving your brother's house?" Piccolo retorted.

They both looked at one another inquisitively. Salla and Piccolo then looked away from each other.

"Stalker." Salla snapped.

"Runaway." The Namekian warrior retorted.

"...I love you." She said softly.

"I love you, my heaven's tear drop." Piccolo said, with a kiss to Salla's lips.

Within the hour, Salla and Piccolo sat entangled within one another, on top of the building he was before. The young lady was cradled within Piccolo's crossed lap and arm. His cape covered her body, as his other hand rested on top her her thigh. Salla rested her head, just under his shoulder. He turned his face to her and kissed his lover's forehead. Piccolo then wrapped both arms around her and looked forward.

"We have a problem... Don't we?" Salla asked softly.

"Not really. Our souls hunger for one another. That's normal for soulmates." Piccolo stated.

" _Well_ , yes... But I really felt like I was going insane. I **Needed** to be with you. I was lethargic and almost passed out. If I do not see you... Then it's like... It's worse than death." She said emotionally.

Piccolo rubbed her arm and shook her lightly.

"It will be alright." He assured.

"So... You're saying that... It's alright to..." Salla inquired as she looked at his face.

"If you do not... I shall..." Piccolo said in a deep, warm tone.

Salla looked at Piccolo in gentle awe. Her eyes sparkled and face blushed. He took the edge of her chin, tilting her face toward his. The tall Namek then stroked Salla's bottom lip, with his thumb, tenderly. Piccolo laid his lips against her's, and kissed her softly.

Piccolo walked her back to the window. She slid out of his arms and opened it, then crawled inside. It was only two hours before dawn. Salla leaned her face and shoulders out the window. Piccolo leaned toward her, putting his hand behind her head. They kissed quickly then pressed their foreheads together.

Over the next few days, Salla was noticeably refreshed and chipper. She was able to function physically, talk with Vegeta and Bulma and play with Trunks. And at night, she would await for her lover, to come for her. For a night or two he took her out of the bedroom. But for the remaining times he actually napped with her in bed.

"It really feel's strange that you are in here. It's my brother's home... But... I not only want you with me... I need you with me." Salla said in a low voice.

Piccolo held her close to him. He then rested his head on top of hers. " * _ **Sigh**_ *, that's one of the reason's why I love you. You have scruples, and I don't. Opposites attract." Piccolo mused.

Salla rolled her eyes and sighed. "In any case, tomorrow is my last night. So we can go back to where we left off in Japan. The house is coming along great. Thanks for the pictures. I'm happy." Salla said cheerfully.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to getting you back home." Piccolo stated.

"I'm home right now. Your arms are home." Said Salla, lovingly.

Piccolo looked at her in awe. They then nestled up with one another and fell asleep.

The next morning, Bulma woke Salla up. She then sat on the edge bed as the young lady settled herself to sit.

"* ** _Yarn_** * Bulma? _Everything alright_?" Salla inquired in a groggy voice.

"Yes, it's fine. It's just that I wanted you to wear something cute today since it's your last day with us. You _promised_ to be more girly." Bulma said.

"Oh, well... Um... I don't think I have anything with me that's like that." The young lady said in a low voice.

"I know! So that's why after I dropped you off here, the first day, I went to the store and got you this!" Bulma said as she held up a yellow dress.

"Oh... It looks just like the one that... That I wore when all of this happened. The... Blue... One..." Salla said slow and nervously.

"Yes it is! It's the same exact one, but a different color. You looked really cute in it, all the guys were turning their heads!" Bulma said with a wink.

"But, half of those guys are my family... _So_..." Salla said shyly.

"Well, if you don't want to wear it, then I suppose that I can always tell _Vegeta_ about your nightly visits with **Piccolo**." Bulma said as she crossed her arms, turned her head away and closed her eyes.

Salla looked at her sister-in-law wide-eyed. She then held herself, sighed and lowered her head. The young lady put a few fingers on her forehead and closed her eyes. She then lightly smirked.

" _Ah_... Blackmail..." Salla said with a smirk.

"I suppose you did not realize that we have security camera's. I think you two are cute together. But it's still my house." Bulma said as she looked at Salla sternly.

"Well, It's going to be doubly 'fun' for the both of us when he gets mad at you for not telling him as soon as you found out." Salla said slyly.

Bulma and Salla looked at one another and paused. Salla crossed her arms and smirked. Bulma looked at the dress and sighed. She then looked at her clever sister-in-law.

"...Just put on the dress..." Bulma demanded, lightly.

Salla sighed and rolled her head back.

Within a few moments she found herself wearing the dress and the shoes to match. Salla walked into the dining room and sat at the table. Bulma was in the kitchen preparing breakfast, when she noticed Salla. She leaned toward the entrance and smiled.

"Ah, there's my cute, little sister!" Bulma smiled.


	29. Chapter Seven-Part Six

Chapter Seven-Part Six

Wherever you are

The Next morning,

Vegeta walked trunks to the front door. Salla's nephew then ran back, gave her a hug, then ran out the door. The young lady sighed and chuckled. The older brother then sat to the left of his sister.  
A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Salla and Vegeta turned their heads to it. Salla stood up and looked down at Vegeta. She then walked over to the door and opened it. To her surprise, she was greeted with a familiar looking chest. Salla gulped nervously and tilted her face upward. Her eyes locked on a rectangle, glasses wearing Piccolo. He was dressed in a brown vest, off-white shirt, khaki pants and a tweed-gray flat cap.

"Salla...?" Vegeta inquired.

Salla looked at him wide-eyed, then darted her eyes to the dress. She gulped nervously, as the two paused and locked eyes. Piccolo put his hands in his pockets and smirked lightly. The young lady slammed the door, turned away and walked a few steps toward the dining area.

"Who was it, sister?" Vegeta asked.

Salla looked at him nervously, with sweat lightly beading on the top and sides of her head. Before she could answer, Piccolo knocked on the door again. She sighed a defeated sigh, closed her eyes and turned back to the door. She then opened it with a lowered head.

"I'm so sorry about that, Piccolo- _Senpai_." Salla said in a low voice.

"Piccolo?!" Vegeta yelled.

"Please, come in." She said with a tired tone.

"Why, thank you, very much, Salla- _Chan_. I believe, I will." Piccolo said with confidence.

Salla closed the door and followed Piccolo a few steps behind. Vegeta looked on as the tall Namek made his way into the dining area. Salla sat next to her brohter, as Piccolo sat next to her, and scooted close to her.

"Good morning, Piccolo. What brings you here, this **_fine_** morning?" Bulma asked as she cooked breakfast.

"I was just in the neighborhood, getting supplies. I have a project that I'm working on and it's coming into fruition. Salla- _Chan_ has been helping me with it over the past month." The sharply dressed Namek said.

" _Oh_ , that's nice." Bulma stated.

"Also, I wanted to see how Salla- _Chan_ was doing. We became really good friends. I know that she has to spend time with her family, but it's almost has been a week." Piccolo said.

"Well, actually today _is_ her last day." Bulma answered.

" _Hm_... You don't _say_."

"Alright, you saw her and passed through. You can go now." Vegeta noted.

"Vegeta, come on! That's rude!" Bulma stated as she walked out of the kitchen with a tray of toast and varied jellies. The teal haired woman then crossed her arms and looked at Piccolo.

"Wow, Piccolo, you look nice. I've never seen you dress like that. You look like a hot-shot lawyer or something." Bulma mused and giggled.

Piccolo took off his hat and placed it on the table. He lowered his head and rubbed the back of his neck. The tall Namek then sat straight and crossed his arms. His leg moved slightly with the tapping of his foot. Vegeta leaned over sightly and looked at the lightly blushing Namek. The older brother reached for some sliced of toast and jelly with a grimace.  
Bulma walked into the kitchen and proceeded with cooking the rest of the meal.

" _Hmph_ , doing _projects_ and _wearing suits_? I suppose that you also have a swank office _downtown_." Vegeta scoffed.

"I think it's nice, Vegeta." Bulma replied.

" _Piccolo_ with a **career**? **HA**! The day that happens, is the day that _**I**_ get a _Doctorate_." The older brother scoffed.

"Brother... Not everything is a challenge." Salla replied.

"Well, Vegeta, there is always _Proctology_ " Piccolo snappily, quipped in a low tone.

The sound of dropped utensils were followed by chuckling and then repressed giggling, from the Kitchen. Salla looked back and forth at Vegeta and Piccolo.

"...If I knew what that was... Would I be **_offended_**? Vegeta inquired with calm anger.

"It's up to you, to either not have will power, or snap like a twig within your domicile, Vegeta." Said the tall Namek. "But in all reality, I have come to realize that we both care for Salla- _Chan,_ to a ' _certain'_ extent. Therefore, I'm ' _willing_ ' to be more peaceful than usual with you."

Vegeta and Salla looked at Piccolo with slight shock. The older brother swallowed the jelly flavored toast that was in his mouth and wiped his face. He then put a hand on the back of the chair that Salla was sitting in. Vegeta leaned slightly closer to his sister and looked at Piccolo sternly.

"What you do mean by... ' _Care_ '?" Vegeta asked in a low and intimidating voice.

Piccolo slowly grew a small sinister smile. He then took Salla by her chin, lightly, and turned her head toward his. The tall Namek then leaned close to her as he locked eyes with the older brother.

"What do you _think_ I mean?" Piccolo asked slyly as he took off the glasses and folded them to the top of his shirt.

Salla looked up at the looming Piccolo. Then she darted her eyes to her slowly boiling brother. The Namek warrior then wrapped his other arm around her shoulders and slightly pulled the nervous young lady to him.

"... _Ah_... _Bulma_... Those eggs are not going to scramble themselves...!" Salla said with a shaky voice.

Bulma laughed and said nothing. Vegeta started to grit his slightly showing teeth as Piccolo looked at him relaxed and confident with a smirk to the side of his face. Suddenly, Piccolo let go of Salla and readjusted himself in his seat. The tall Namek then poured himself some water as he looked down at the glass.

Vegeta calmed down slightly and readjusted himself within his chair also. The brother went back to eating flavored toast. Bulma came out of the kitchen with a pile of eggs and breakfast meats, then sat at the table, across from Salla. Salla sighed and shifted away from Vegeta as he started piling on his plate.

"All jokes aside, Vegeta, you seem to care about Salla and your family. I'm impressed." Piccolo noted as he took a drink from his glass.

Bulma looked at Piccolo with a hand supporting her chin as her other forearm rested in the table. Piccolo lowered the glass and closed his eyes lightly. Salla looked at Piccolo questionably.

"I see that your pride comes from confidence, which is deserved by the goals that you have achieved as a man and warrior. Since you are _so_ confident, I realize that you are the master of your household. _Nothing_ gets by _you_." Piccolo said as he tapped the glass softly with his fingers.

Salla rolled her head and eyes backward, leaving her mouth agape. She dropped her head forward, then took the water pitcher and poured some water for herself.

" _Yes, what of it_ , Piccolo?" Vegeta said with a mouth full of food.

"Well, I wonder with that confidence and strong character, you would not have any fear or hesitation in letting someone stay a night or two within your homestead." The tall Namek noted.

Salla froze slightly then slowly turned her head to the contemplating Namek. Piccolo then opened his eyes slowly and looked forward. Bulma looked at the three of them as she held a butter knife and fork in her scrambled eggs. The teal haired woman then took a bite of the eggs and closed her eyes with a slight irritating look.

"I live here also, you know! It was _my_ place before he came along." Bulma snapped as she swallowed her food.

"What? You think I fear you, Piccolo?" Vegeta asked as he paused cutting a large sausage.

"I have no idea how you feel of me, but I wish for it to be more favorable, for not only Salla- _Chan'_ s sake, but for us a fellow warriors. If you wish to invite me overnight then that's fine also. We can talk about things, showing your wife and Salla that we can get along as men with stable and intellectual thought." Piccolo replied as he looked at Vegeta with a gentle confidence and tapped the glass with his waving fingers. The tall Namek then crossed his legs and rested his elbow on the top of the chair he was sitting in.

Vegeta looked at Piccolo through the tops of his eyes. He then finished cutting the sausage and took a large bite of it. The older brother then looked forward and chewed slowly. Piccolo continued to tap the glass as he looked at Vegeta. The suited Namek turned his head, lowered his eyelids and took the glass close to his lips.  
Vegeta swallowed the meat and gasped slightly. He began to cut into the sausage and looked down at it.

"I don't see why not... If you wish to stay over and talk, then that's fine. Battles and war are not only won by Sword and fist, you know." Vegeta stated.

"Oh, no, I agree." Piccolo said calmly. He then took and sip of water, sighed and placed the glass lightly on the table. Piccolo leaned forward, placed his elbows on the table and tapped his fingers together. He turned his head to the older brother and looked at him with a cool confidence, still tapping his fingers. "Good to hear that you're willing to... ' _Bridge gaps'_. Impressive."

"It's mostly for Salla's sake and to show _Bulma_ that I **can** be ' _diplomatic_ '." Said Vegeta in a slight patronizing tone.

"Wow... Did hell freeze over?" Bulma joked as she ate.

"...No... Sometimes it lets out parts of it's fire and ' _Demons'_." Salla said and she crossed her arms and darted her eyes to Piccolo.

Piccolo and Salla's eyes locked for a moment. The tall Namek then lowered his arms, folded them to his lap and sat back in the chair. He looked at Bulma and blinked.

"I'm thankful for your hospitality, Bulma. If there is anything you need of me, from my short visitation with your husband, then by all means, please, do not hesitate to ask." Piccolo stated.

"Oh... Well, o.k. That's very thoughtful of you, Piccolo, thank you." Bulma said slowly and lightly.

"No... _Thank you_." Piccolo lightly smirked in a low sinister voice.

There are many legends around the world that state, _a vampire or demon cannot be allowed into someone's home, unless invited_. Salla had already opened the window for him. But now, she suddenly remembered what Piccolo told her a few weeks ago, ' _Demons use the people around them to obtain what they desire_ '.  
Salla sat still, with a slightly lowered head. She then took a sip of water and lowered the glass. The young lady looked at Piccolo with a combination of amazement and stone-coldness. Was this really the case?


	30. Chapter Seven-Part Seven

***WARNING, HEAVY ASS-MATURE CONTENT. VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED***

Chapter Seven-Part Seven

Wherever you are

After breakfast, Piccolo and Vegeta went outside to the backyard. Bulma and Salla followed close behind. The young lady and her sister-in-law sat close to the two conversing warriors. Salla crossed her arms tightly and sighed as she lowered her head. Bulma laid her forearms on her crossed lap and looked at her husband and Piccolo inquisitively.

"Over the years, Piccolo has made alot of changes. I know that Goku and Gohan has helped greatly with his transformation, however, he has been acting differently over the past few months that you have been here. I can't quite put my finger on it, but there is _something_... _Bolder_ and _confident_ about him. Not that he _surely_ wasn't before... It just seems like a _different_ type of boldness and confidence."

"Hm..." Salla said as she contemplated Bulma's words.

"Well, you know that Namekian's have their benefits also. Me and you can use a good spar. Maybe trade a few techniques. My style flows more like water, and your's is a bit heavy. How about this? If you have time today, then maybe you can invite Goku and the boys to show you what I mean. Gohan know's just about everything that I do, and he's _half_ Saiyan, so you can get a idea of what I mean." Piccolo mused.

"I have seen the boy fight." Vegeta said coldly.

"But have you really seen his style bit by bit. A mixture of the Namekian, flowing fighting arts, with Goku's technique would be a good study. Think about it. Goku and Gohan are your allies, but it is always good to know what their style is also. ' _Keep friends close...'_ , **_including_** their fighting style." Piccolo retorted.

"Hm. You _are_ wise. But the saying also says, ' _keep your enemies closer_ '." Vegeta said.

"It shows more strength to be someone's ally and learn from them in your weakness, then to go head forward into them and get decapitated as their enemy. I have learned alot of things over the years and have come to sincerely care about Goku's son and training the boys. Everyone has space to learn and go over things already learned." Said the tall Namek.

" _Hmph_... A sharpened sword is better than a dull one." The older brother stated.

"You should good and well know all about swords." Piccolo said slyly. He then looked down at Vegeta and smirked.

Vegeta kissed his teeth, looked to the side and smirked. Salla looked at the two in amazement. She and Bulma had the look of hope and awe on their faces as they saw Piccolo and Vegeta getting along.

Later on in the afternoon, Vegeta and Piccolo put on their regular fighting garments and conversed about their techniques. Before Bulma and Salla knew it, Vegeta had invited Goku, Gohan and Goten to the home. Trunks followed along, coming home from school and joining in on the training party. Bulma and her young sister-in-law, decided to make snacks for everyone.  
Salla found a two-seater under a tree and looked on at everyone talking. She sighed and welcomed the peace between everyone, especially between Piccolo and her eldest brother.

"Hey Piccolo! We are going into the training room. Come on!" Goku yelled.

"Mm, no that's enough for me today. I really came here to talk, you guys go on. I'm going to take a shower" Piccolo replied.

" _Aww_ , well, o.k. Lets go, guys." Goku said with slight disappointment.

Everyone went inside as Bulma started to pick up empty food containers. Piccolo then sat down next to Salla, breathed in heavily and sighed heavily. He leaned forward and looked at his lover, with a lowered head, as his forearms rested on his open lap. Salla crossed her arms and blushed as the weight of his hungry eyes paused her senses.  
Bulma looked back at the two sitting close to one another. She smirked and then turned her head back to the task at hand. The tall Namek then sat back in the seat and stretched his arm behind her. Salla turned her head to the hand behind her. She suddenly saw it grab her shoulder, and then pull her close to him.  
The young lady snapped her face to him. His face was only a inch within her's as the Piccolo took his other hand and took her chin. Salla gulped heavily and was surprised by his boldness. He leaned in to kiss her, but then she backed her head away. Piccolo looked at her questionably and lowered his eyelids slightly.

"What are you doing?! Bulma is right there and my brother's-" The worried young lady said as she was interrupted by Piccolo.

"I already told Bulma. She's on the level." Piccolo replied.

"Wha- **What**?!" Salla asked in shock.

"When I had you alone with me, over the month, she called numerous times, asking the obvious. Bulma is one of the smartest people on this **planet**. She put two and two together and figured it out before I could admit it. She promised to keep it secret until we settled down together." Piccolo said confidentially.

Salla sat there frozen, then darted her eyes at Bulma. The teal haired sister-in-law picked up a full trash bag, then looked at the couple as Piccolo slowly closed his eyes and kissed Salla deeply. Salla looked at Bulma for a moment while being kissed by her lover, then surrendered to his embrace as he pulled her close to him. Bulma chuckled, shook her head and walked out of the backyard.  
Piccolo kissed and caressed Salla for a while before he released her. She lowered her head and looked at him through the tops of her eyes, with a slightly agape mouth. Blush covered the young lady's face as she breathed in and placed a finger under her bottom lip. The tall Namek rested his arm behind her, on the seat. He then leaned closely to Salla and rested his forearm on his crossed legs. A sly and sinister smile lightly graced his face.

"You planned this _all_ along. You buttered up my brother and talked him into training with everyone, to keep him _busy_ , so that..." Salla said. She then paused and lowered her head. The young lady looked down and held her arms, as she leaned downward slightly. "That you can..."

"...Have you to **myself**..." Piccolo replied. "It's not that I do not appreciate your family's friendship. I needed more of you than just at night."

Salla turned her head to him in amazement. She then sat back, crossed her arms and legs, and then leaned on him, just under his chin. Piccolo wrapped his arm around her and lowered his face close to her ear.

"You know that we are going to have a conversation about that dress? _Right_?" The warrior asked in a low, intimidating voice.

Salla dropped her head back, and then downward. "Yes... _Yes_... I predicted that." The young lady said in a defeated voice.

A hour or so later, the Namekian went to take a shower and Salla went to help Bulma with cleaning up. Vegeta finished working out and everyone else went home after bidding Bulma and Salla a good-day. The eldest brother was looking for Piccolo. Salla overheard Vegeta and went to him.

" _Brother_? Why are you looking for Piccolo- _San_?" She inquired.

"I just wanted his opinion on something." Vegeta replied.

" _Oh_ , I believe he is taking a shower. He said he was going to do so, remember?" Salla stated.

"Well, whatever. Hopefully he doesn't _drink_ us out of house and home." The older brother said in a snarky tone. He then noticed Salla cross her arms and look at him coldly. Vegeta suddenly remembered that Salla was one-third Namekian herself. The older brother swallowed nervously and searched his mind for something to say. The young lady rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I'll knock on his door or something. See if he is not taking a nap or rooted somewhere... Because _**you**_ know Namek's... _Right_?" Salla snapped as she walked passed Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at her as she walked down the hall. He choked on his breath unable to think or say anything. The Saiyan prince then felt his wife's eyes burning a hole in him. He turned to her in a nervous sweat and saw that she was not pleasant looking, with tightly crossed arms and blushed with frustration.

Salla walked to Piccolo's door and knocked on it. She didn't hear anything and then opened the door slightly. The room look totally untouched and vacant. The young lady then noticed that the bathroom was as dry as a bone. She sighed and left. Salla walked passed her bedroom door and overheard Bulma and Vegeta arguing. She sighed and decided to go into her room. Before she opened the door, the young lady heard the familiar sound of a shower running. The young lady gasped and rushed quickly into her room.  
She saw Piccolo's suit on her bed, with his fighting garments folded on the nightstand. Salla shut the bedroom door and went to the bathroom. She was both surprised and not surprised to see him taking a shower in _her_ guest room. The young lady was more startled and concerned about if Vegeta saw this 'situation'. She sighed, took off her high heel boots and stepped into the damp bathroom. Salla crossed her arms, then raised a hand to her face and pressed a few fingers over her eye and nose. She then opened the shower door, took a rag and a bar of soap. The young lady lathered it up and began to wash his back calmly.

"...Does your boldness know, no end?" Salla asked in a monotone manner.

"Show me the line for boldness and I will jump over it." Piccolo stated.

Salla sighed and started to rinse off his back. Piccolo turned to her and suddenly took the young lady in to the shower, by her bicep, and pressed her against the shower wall. Salla looked up at him in shock as he took her other bicep, moved her up the wet wall and then pressed his naked body against her. The sound of the shower was defining to Salla's ear's. Everything else was painfully quiet and still within this moment as her lover's body supported her own. Their faces a mere two or so inches from one another. The young lady melted as his warm breath flowed on her tightened face. Salla gulped and pressed her slightly shaky hands on his shoulders. She then slightly turned her head away from him in nervous blush.

"This is my brother's _**home**_ _!_ _ **Please-**_ **not-here**!" Salla pleaded in a crackled whisper.

Piccolo looked at her with calm and surety. He moved one hand to her face, and turned it to his, by her chin. The tall Namek lowered his eyelids slightly and tilted his head a bit. The sensation of the cool vapors from the shower, mixed in with Piccolo's fiery-warm body, and his inescapable boldness was a undeniable arousal for her. Nonetheless, Salla gulped heavily and darted her eyes away from him.

" _Why not_...? You are **_mine_**! And I am _**yours**_. If you did not wish to do so, then why even come in here with your beauty and delectable skin?" Piccolo said in a warm tone.

"It... It was instinctual... I was so used to taking showers and baths with you before... I did not think that you would do something like **_this_** **here**!" She retorted.

"Well, as instinctual as washing my back is for you, taking you into the shower with me is also a 'natural' thing." Piccolo said slyly. He then slid his wet, warm hand behind her head, combing his fingers into the back of her hair.

Pressing and adjusting himself against the nervous young lady, Piccolo kissed and nibbled at her neck and shoulders. Salla gasped and closed her eyes tightly as his hot, wet tongue dug into, and electrified the nerves of her skin. She pressed her hands against him, but their bodies were both so wet, that her palms kept slipping. The bold Namek then pressed his lips against her ear.

"You know you make me hunger more if you try to leave the 'cage'." Piccolo whispered alluringly.

Salla's eyes widened in nervousness as his hands traveled to her back. She then heard and felt the ripping of the dress. Piccolo laid his face on her shoulder as one hand took her bicep and the other went to her breast. He then ripped the front of dress, exposing part of her chest. She gasped and rolled her head back as he grabbed and then fondled her exposed breast. The warrior proceeded to kiss his way from her shoulder, down to the exposed, warm, part of her damp chest, that he held in his hand. Salla turned her heard away from him and tightened her closed eyes, when Piccolo took her nipple into his burning mouth, twirling it with is tongue, as he held the young lady's breast.  
She rolled her head back and forth against the shower wall, then wrapped her legs around his lower torso and her arms around his shoulders, resting her hands on his upper back and the back of his head. She was becoming engulfed in his demonic flames as Piccolo moved his erect-manhood against her crotch steadily, in a rocking motion.  
The young lady then snapped to her senses and pressed her hands firmly against his shoulders. Piccolo and Salla locked eyes. She sighed, lowered her head to the side, shook her head in disapproval, and then looked back at him with concern. Piccolo paused and then lowered his head. He placed her down gently, turned off the water and then left the shower. Salla sighed and held her bicep as she looked down. She then left the shower also, and took a towel from the wall. The young lady wiped the water from herself and walked into the bedroom. Piccolo followed behind her, with a towel wrapped around his lower waist.

"You know, my brother was looking for you. That's what I _was_ **going** to tell you." Salla said in a slightly nervous voice. She then placed the towel on the bed and sat on top of it.

Piccolo looked down at her as she held herself and crossed her legs. Her face still blushed and mouth agape with surprise. All of a sudden, the young lady was pushed back into the bed with her lover over her, taking her wrist into his firm hands. Salla looked at him in awe and surprise.

"Do you think that you can do whatever you want?" She asked in concern and shock.

"Yes... Yes I do... Got a problem with that?" Piccolo said in a calm, warm, confidence.

"* _Ack_ *... N... No, sir... I don't." Salla said as she sighed.

" _Hmph_... You and your ' _scruples_ '... Alright, fine then. But after we get out-" The tall Namek said as he was interrupted by the opening of the bedroom door.

Piccolo and Salla froze as Vegeta came into the room with his head down, and walked a few steps in.

"Hey, Salla, look... I know that I can-" Vegeta started; But then stopped mid sentence when he noticed the giant, damp, towel-clad Namek, knelt over his younger sister, as he held her down in bed, by her wrist.


	31. Chapter Eight-Part One

Chapter Eight-Part One

Time In a day

Vegeta, Salla and Piccolo were frozen in their places as they looked at each other. The air that passed between them felt like cold needles as it lightly blew from the vents. Piccolo and Salla were only a meter or so from the eldest brother. Salla blinked frantically and gulped. A nervous smile filled her face as she raced through her brain trying to find an explanation. Vegeta's energy sparked on and off _Super Saiyan_ , as he continued to stand in utter shock, and fury.

"Ah, _listen_ -" Salla started, but was interrupted by Piccolo punching her older brother on the bridge of his nose, with great force. Time seemed to slow down as she looked on in petrified shock, as Vegeta fell backward to the floor.

" **NOoo**!" She screamed. Salla released herself from under Piccolo and rushed toward her brother. She went to his side and rested on her knees as she looked down at him. The young lady tied the rip part of her dress nervously, covering her breast. She then leaned over him and took his face into her palms. Vegeta seemed out cold with a broken nose. Salla turned his head gently and blood started to come out of his nose.

"Oh my God, I think you broke his nose! What were you thinking?!" Salla cried loudly.

Piccolo stepped off the bed and stood a few feet behind Salla. He crossed his arms and looked toward the window.

"It was instinctual. I _want_ to say I'm sorry... But-" Piccolo said but was interrupted by Bulma rushing into the room.

"What is going on- Oh my goodness! **Vegeta**! What happened!?" Bulma yelled.

"I had to knock him out because he came upon us in a... ' _Compromising_ ' position." Piccolo said as he formed on his signature garments with a flash of energy.

Bulma turned to Piccolo with frustration and worry. "You could not wait until nighttime to hump her like you usually do?! And what happened to her dress?!"

"Oh my goodness! I think he has a concussion! Do you think he has a concussion?!" Salla said worryingly.

"Wardrobe Malfunction." Piccolo said calmly.

"So _that's_ what happened to the blue one?! Really, Piccolo, you are so territorial. Those dresses look cute on her." Bulma argued.

"I'm going to heal him. I need to concentrate." Salla said nervously.

"It is a wardrobe malfunction if it cannot sustain damage properly." Piccolo said coldly.

"Well you don't have to help the ' _malfunction_ ' along by ripping it!" Bulma retorted.

Glowing energy flowed from Salla's hands onto Vegeta's face. Suddenly, Vegeta's body was pulled away by Piccolo. Salla looked down at the floor, frozen in shock. She then snapped her head to her lover putting her older brother on his shoulder. Bulma crossed her arms and looked at her husband in concern. Salla stood up slowly as she looked at her brother, Vegeta. Blood dripped from his nose, falling on to Piccolo's white cape and the floor.

" **What are you doing?!** I **need** to heal him!" Salla yelled.

"It would be better if you healed him in his bedroom, so that he can awake there and we can convince him he was taking a nap or something." Piccolo said as he turned to the bedroom door.

"Wh- _ **WHAT**_?!" Salla cried in frustration.

"Hm, that's really clever of you, Piccolo. And Don't worry, Salla- _Chan_. My husband has gotten **alot** worse." Bulma said assuredly.

"Yeah, that's not even my hardest hit. Just a firm and precise tap." The tall Namek stated.

"O.k., o.k., o.k., lets just go! He's losing blood!" Salla said avidly.

Bulma and Piccolo nodded their heads.

As they walked down the hall, Salla caught the drops of her brother's blood into her hands. She could not stand the thought of his blood spilling onto the floor. Piccolo dropped Vegeta into his bed, then crossed his arms and walked to the bedroom door.

"Bulma, Make sure that you do the talking. Salla has trouble lying. And if it is someone she cares about then it would be impossible." Piccolo stated.

"Oh, o.k." Bulma replied lightly.

"And, Salla- _Chan_. Saying noting is a answer also. It's **not** lying." The tall Namek said as he repaired Salla's dress, with a blast of energy.

The young lady quickly went into her brother's bathroom and washed her hands. She felt terrible as she watched her brother's blood wash down the drain. Tears dropped from her eyes as she dried her hands with a towel. She flew over to Vegeta and landed next to him in the bed. Bulma had wiped his face of blood, then the wife stood behind Salla.  
Piccolo left the room as Salla healed her brother. Bulma went closer behind the sister-in-law with her finger's laced.

Within a few moments, Vegeta started to wake up. He groaned, moaned and then supported himself with his elbows. The brother rubbed his head and slowly opened his eyes. Salla's face turned to joy as she looked on at her healed brother. The Saiyan prince sat up in bed and looked at his sister curiously.

"Huh? _Salla_? What are you doing in here? What am _I_ doing in here?" Vegeta asked.

Salla tightened her jaw as her eyes widened and beads of sweat formed on her face.

"Salla...?" Vegeta asked.

"Would you believe that you got clocked the _fuck-out_?" Salla said in a avid and fast pace.

"Wha... _What_...?" The brother said as he paused and looked at her inquisitively.

Bulma quickly slapped her hand on Salla's lips and wrapped her other arm under Salla's chest. The teal haired sister-in-law laughed loud and nervously as she pressed her cheek against the young lady's cheek.

"Oh, _ho, ho, ho_... _Oh,_ _ **Salla-Chan**_... You are such a **kidder**! What happened, was, that, you were more tired that you thought, so, Piccolo and I took you to bed. _**Right**_ -Salla- _Chan_!" Bulma chuckled nervously.

Salla shook her head 'no', but Bulma forced her head, gently into a 'yes' motion. Piccolo then stepped into the doorway, with his arms crossed. The Namekian warrior was wearing the casual suit he arrived in, minus the cap, glasses and vest. His feet had gray socks adorned on them.

"Yeah. Remember, you wanted to ask me something, Vegeta? You were knocked out cold, so I carried you to bed. Isn't that the truth Salla- _Chan_?" Piccolo said calmly as he leaned against the doorway and crossed his long legs.

Salla darted and rolled her eyes around. Her face was covered in damp blush. Vegeta took his wife's hand from his sister's mouth and looked at his sister. Salla took in a deep breath and lowered her head.

"So Piccolo really carried me in here, Salla- _Chan_?" Vegeta asked.

Salla looked at Vegeta through the tops of her eyes. She then nodded her head and wrapped her arms around him. Vegeta patted her on her back and then lowered his hand. Salla released him and wiped her forehead.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, Bulma, and Salla- _Chan_." The brother said in a low voice.

"It's O.K., brother." Salla said.

"Yes, Vegeta, it's fine." Bulma said in a low and loving voice.

"Oh, and Piccolo..." Vegeta inquired.

"Yeah, what's up?" Piccolo asked.

"I wanted to ask you If maybe you can help me train Trunks from time to time. I noticed that Gohan has benefited from your training and the more that the boy know's in fighting, the better. So, if Kakarot and Salla trust you, then I _suppose_ that I can also. _Especially_ since you _**insist**_ on becoming friends with my sister." Vegeta said in a calm voice.

Salla hugged her brother and looked back at Bulma and Piccolo with slight resentment. Piccolo and Bulma looked down and away. The tall Namek tapped his toes on the floor and sighed. Salla turned her head back to her brother and rested her cheek against his.

"That will be fine. I suppose twice a month or so should do." Replied Piccolo.

"Hmph, thank you, Piccolo." Vegeta said.

"Don't mention it. I've gotten used to it anyways." Piccolo lightly joked.

"Yeah, he's the best Saiyan babysister around." Bulma joked.

Everyone laughed lightly.

The next morning,

Piccolo sat in the car, waiting for Salla to finish with her family. Trunks gave her a hug and then waved at her as he went to the bus stop.

" _Aww_ , Salla, you can just forget about that bio-dome house and be with us. You should stay with _family_." Bulma said in a low and disappointed voice.

"But you two are married with a child, you need some privacy." The young lady stated.

"It is nice having you around, I _suppose_. But, you're right. We are all adults and need to have some independence. As long as we can stay in touch then it should be o.k." Vegeta noted.

"Wow, Vegeta, that knockout yesterday really cleared your head up. You're actually being nice!" Bulma joked.

"So acting nice towards my sister is _unusual_...?" Vegeta snapped.

"Ah, never mind. I will just enjoy this breath of fresh air." Bulma mused.

Vegeta shook his head and turned it away. Salla laughed and patted her brother on the shoulder.

"Hey Vegeta... Come here... There's something that I want to tell you." Piccolo called.


	32. Chapter Eight-part Two

Chapter Eight-Part Two

Time In a Day

Everyone looked at Piccolo inquisitively. Vegeta then walked passed Salla and went over to the tall Namek, whom was holding the steering wheel. The young lady gave Bulma a hug and kiss then waved to her as she went to the car also.  
The sister put her duffle bags in the trunk and closed it gentle firmness. She then rested her hands on the top of the closed compartment and looked at the two quietly.

"Look... I know that it has never been said, but... I've done alot of things in my past that I am not proud of. It haunts me sometimes. Seeing that you have a family that cares for you, and I know for a **fact** that you care about them. It seems that you have developed a conscious. I'm guessing that things haunt you from your past also.  
Now understand that it is not out of pity or sympathy that I'm saying this... Personally, I have put my anger and frustrations aside about you when you first came to Earth with your partner and then went to Namek, disposing of innocent villagers. My mind is _mostly_ at ease about it. For me personally to be stronger, I have to let go of things that are out of my control, and that includes the past." Said Piccolo.

Vegeta paused, then blinked. He kicked lightly at the ground as he looked down. Salla looked at the both of them and then rested her eyes on Piccolo.

"...Well, umm... O.k., then..." Vegeta said with a heavy swallow.

"Also, I would be a hypocrite to have pent up anger toward you, with me also being selfish and villainous in the past." The tall Namek said. Piccolo then turned on the engine and looked forward. He gripped the steering wheel and then placed his elbow on top of the passenger's seat with his other arm.

"Well... Thinking back... I... I should-" Vegeta begun with slight nervousness, but then was interrupted by Piccolo raising his hand.

The tall Namek waved his fingers a few times at Vegeta, then lowered his hand, still looking forward. Vegeta looked at Piccolo, then lowered his head and nodded. Piccolo gripped the edges of his lips, then replaced his elbow on to the top of the passenger's seat.

"You can't change the past. You use the past as fuel in the present, and propel yourself to a better and hopeful future." Piccolo said.

Vegeta rolled his head back and looked up at the sky. He then opened his mouth and closed it, swallowing heavily. Salla walked behind him and wrapped her arms around her brother. Vegeta lowered his head and then slowly turned it to his sister. The brother felt his eyes becoming heavy with emotion. He then turned away from Piccolo, and released himself from Salla's embrace. Vegeta walked a few steps towards the home and then stopped.

"So, twice a month or so you said, with Trunks, _right_?" Vegeta asked.

"Yep, sure did. I'll call you or Bulma." Piccolo replied.

Salla got in the passenger's seat, closed the door and put on her seat belt. She looked at her brother, then at Piccolo whom had a light smirk on his face.

"Well... That's good then. You're alright sometimes, Piccolo. Just wanted you to know that." Vegeta said in a calm tone.

"You're o.k. too, Vegeta. _Especially_ at sword dueling." Piccolo joked.

"Oh, ha, ha. Very _funny_ coming from the one that has nothing better to do than to babysit children. Are you retiring as a _warrior_?" Vegeta retorted.

Bulma, Salla and Piccolo chuckled. The tall Namek then shook his head and placed his other hand on the stick shift.

"No Vegeta, not _anytime_ soon. I'm currently spending time with _your_ sister, on this 'project' I'm working on, in Japan. **Or** do you consider _that_ 'babysitting'? She _**is**_ your ' _younger'_ sister, so technically, I suppose she _would_ be the 'baby' of your family. Right?" Piccolo quipped.

"And things were going so well... _Oh well_... I suppose _hell_ can not stay cold forever." Bulma said with a sigh as she rolled her eyes and tapped her fingers on her crossed arms.

Vegeta turned to Piccolo with a slightly frustrated look. He then tightened his fist and breathed in deeply.

"I have real estate there, Bulma. You have to have a warm vacation spot to rent out, right?" Piccolo joked.

"Hmph, what am _I_ concerned about. Your _Namekian_. _Your_ people lay eggs. _Nice try_ , _Piccolo_. So, I'm not concerned about you anymore with my sister." Vegeta replied smugly.

Piccolo and Salla looked at one another, then at Vegeta.

"What do you mean, brother?" Salla asked.

"Well, _you know_... He doesn't have the 'plumbing' to do anything with you. So, the closest you can become are companions and I'm fine with that." Vegeta said with confidence.

"Well, even **** ** _if_** that was true... Namek's still have feeling's of love and passion. They form families and have children." Salla replied.

"So... What are you saying? And what do you mean ' _If that was true_ '?" Vegeta inquired.

"Ah...-" Salla said as she searched for an explanation. She was then interrupted by Piccolo.

"* ** _Sigh_** * Vegeta, just ask Dende about Namekian anatomy." Piccolo said as he shook his head.

" **WHAT**?! Why should I?!" Vegeta demanded.

"Have a nice day, brother." Salla smiled.

Piccolo then drove the car down the road and turned the corner. Vegeta looked down and around. He then rushed past Bulma into the house. Bulma shook her head and looked up at the sky. She sighed and leaned against the door frame.

"No need to call Dende. Nameks **have** the ' _plumbing_ ' as you might say, to satisfy one another." Bulma said loudly to her husband.

"So that means..." Vegeta paused.

"Piccolo has a ' _Diccolo_ '... Yes." The wife said as she lowered her head, and crossed her legs.

" **HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT, WOMAN**!?" Vegeta roared.

Bulma shook her head and sighed with her eyes tightly closed. "So, you _really_ do not remember a few years ago when the **ENTIRE** population of Namek was in my father's bio-dome?! I was curious about them not having females, so Dende referred me to a elder and _that_ conversation lasted for like ten minutes. So chill out!"

"...So that mean's that... He can... **My** ** _sister_**..." Vegeta said in a low, shocked voice.

"I _suppose_ if they were to get romantically involved, _then_... _Yes_... Namek's are _aliens_ , their bodies are shaped differently. That's to be expected. You're a alien too, so..."

" ** _nnNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOooooooOOOOoooAaa_** **!** Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs, as he cycled through all the of _Super Saiyan_ forms, yelling. He then phased out of the _Super Saiyan_ form and breathed in and out heavily.

 _Meanwhile, somewhere in the city_.

Salla darted her eyes back and forth slowly, then Piccolo and her looked at one another. The young lady looked behind her, as Piccolo focused back on the driving.

"... _Brother_...?" Salla asked.

 _Back at the Brief's residence_.

Bulma rushed in, slammed the front door shut and looked at her husband with frustration and concern. He then dropped to his hands and knees in a damp pant. Bulma balled her hands into fists and looked down at him angrily.

"CHILL OUT, _**PSYCHO**_! And I thought that you were warming up to the guy?!" Bulma yelled.

Bulma then leaned over, pulled her husband off the ground and then crossed her arms. She slightly turned away from him and shook her head.

"It's one thing to be 'training buddies' with someone. It's another thing for them to 'lay into' you're little sister!" Vegeta snapped. "All that talk of ' _letting things go_ ' and ' _the past, is the past_ '... I bet he just wants to have Salla as revenge!"

"Oh, Vegeta, stop that! I'm not hearing this." Bulma sighed. She then sat in the lofty recliner and crossed her legs. Her face was supported by her hand holding her cheek, as she rolled her eyes and lightly shook her head.

" **No** , think about it! He is _willing_ to train Trunks and make amends with me, for Salla- _Chan's_ sake?! I even let him stay over the night... That _sly devil, bastard_!" Vegeta snapped.

" _And the train makes it to the station_. I think he likes her, and it's **not** out of _revenge_ , **Vegeta** , _gezz_. Salla's good for him." Bulma said.

" _Yeah_ , likes her enough to use her as a ' _revenge pawn_ '. Was he not once called the ' ** _Demon prince_** ' _**AND**_ _,_ was once _Kakarots_ **enemy**?"

"No, He actually was called the ' **Demon King** '. You're the only _Prince_ here." Bulma said in a irritated tone.

"He's probably trying to get back at the **both** of us... I don't like this... Not one bit." Vegeta said with concern.

"Vegeta, lay off. _Seriously_." Bulma demanded.

Vegeta looked at his wife and then walked down the hall. Bulma leaned forward and watched him. She then fell back into the chair, sighed and held her face with her palm as she looked upward.


	33. Chapter Eight-Part Three

**Chapter Eight-Part Three**

Time in a day

A few hours later,

Piccolo and Salla go back to her home on Goku's land. The young lady looked around the home and realized that she would not live there anymore. She then went to the couch and sat.  
Salla was happy and excited to be living with Piccolo, but it also seemed very fast to her. Everything was falling into place, but at the same time, beside's Bulma, Dende, Mr. Popo and the Gods, no one else knew of their relationship. She wanted to know if she was really right for him. Salla knew that she loved him, her heart ached and peeled apart when away from him. And there was no one else within the _entire_ universe that she wanted to be near. However, she had uncertainty.  
Piccolo crossed his arms and looked down at her. He saw that his lover looked uneasy about something. The tall Namek sat next to Salla and put a arm around her. Salla looked at him through the top of her eyes and head lowered. She was holding herself with her body slightly leaned forward. The young lady then turned her head away and started to wiggle her toes rapidly. She was nervous about starting the relationship. They were free and open to do what they wanted now, even if it was in secret. Before, when time was restricted, there was a thrill and longing. Now that there was no barrier or wager, would it be the same?

"How do you feel?" Piccolo asked as he looked at her, with lowered eyelids. He then rubbed her shoulder.

"...I... I just want it to work... I want us... to exist." Salla said in a low and avid tone.

"So you feel that we have rushed things?" The tall Namek said.

"I know how I feel about you. I do love you... It's just that... I... I'm unsure about things... How it will be... I'm concerned about the future. We are here now... I just want us to want one another as time goes on..." Said the young lady with sincerity.

Piccolo lowered his head and turned it forward. He blinked and contemplated her words. Salla turned herself to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. She then laid her head, under his chest and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry... I'm just over analyzing things. We are here now and will see where things go. I do not believe that I fell in love with you too fast, I have been here for almost a Earth year. You should know how you feel about someone after eight months. This is just my first time... My first time with _ALL_ of this... Being so happy and... Fitting in... Fitting in with someone and them accepting and receiving you." Salla said as she opened her eyes, and looked down.

Piccolo tenderly put his arms around Salla and turned his head to the front door. He caressed her and then looked down at her.

"I'm new to this also, Salla- _Chan_. As long as we are together, then it will work. I love you and you love me. That is all that matters." Piccolo said warmly.

Salla raised her head and looked at him. They both smiled at one another, lightly. The young lady then curled her legs onto the couch and snuggled into Piccolo's lap. He looked down at her and sighed calmly. The tall Namek combed her hair with his fingers and held her close with his other arm.  
The feeling that they absorbed from one another was like nothing the two had experienced before. It felt that he was awake and complete as he held this woman and she laid with him. Piccolo was sure that he loved her. Salla was sure that she loved him. However, her doubt bothered him.  
He was afraid that she would become scared or nervous. The tall Namek could not control another person, no matter how passionate he was with her, grabbed at her, or longed for her. If she was unsure, then she might leave. The thought of her leaving suddenly, tore his heart into ribbons. Piccolo raised a hand to his chest and breathed in deeply. He then looked down at her with a worried expression. Salla sensed his energy and sat up. Piccolo leaned slightly forward and held his chest. She looked at him with concern and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Piccolo- _kun_... What is it?" Salla asked.

Piccolo looked down, then darted his eyes a bit. He breathed in and turned his head to her. They locked eyes and paused. Piccolo then wrapped his arms around Salla, and Salla looked upward, then held him.

"It will work. Please, when you doubt our relationship... It hurts... It scares me more than anything that I have ever felt. The thought of you leaving me... It's the most un-explainable pain." The warrior said breathy and heavily.

Salla heart was struck with a rushing wave of knives and warm water by his words. Her eyes widened as her head sank downward. She swallowed lightly and closed her eyes in embarrassment. She felt like a hypocrite, because she was the one that always told him to relax, now it was her that needed to-do so.  
She lowered her arms and placed them onto his lap. The young lady nodded her head and sighed lightly, holding back tears. The warmth from both their bodies covered Salla like a blanket, over her head. Piccolo leaned back slightly and took her hands into his. He looked down at her, scanning her body movements. She seemed blank and still. This worried him, making him tense. The skin on his face tightened and his body felt hollow. Suddenly, Salla raised her head and looked at him. Piccolo's heart slightly jumped, as her twinkling, yellow eyes, rose to his face, like the dawn over a flowered valley. Her face gently formed a closed lip, smile.

"I love you... That's all I need to know for whatever is to come. I'm sorry for scaring you. I even scared myself. I just... **Need** 'this' to work... And it will! It will because... We love each other... And... That's all there is to it. No more doubt! I'll just let myself be wherever I'am, because... This is different. It's nice to be somewhere different." Salla said happily.

"So, let yourself be wherever you are. And I will do the same. As long as wherever I'am..." Piccolo said with a pause.

"Wherever I'am... Is with you." Salla completed.

Piccolo and Salla's hearts washed with relief. The tide within the both of them calmed. They then crashed into one another with an embrace. Tears dropped from Salla's eyes as she caressed the man, she knew she loved. And she knew, that he loved her.

 _Later on that evening_ ,

Salla and Piccolo went to Kami's lookout to greet Mr. Popo and Dende. The four sat for the usual tea and conversation.

"Mm, unfortunately I can still sense you two love one another. I suppose I will never get a chance, huh, Salla- _Chan_?" Dende asked jokingly.

Piccolo cracked his knuckles, put his ankle over his knee and leaned back into the chair. Salla looked at Piccolo as he gripped and tapped his fingers on the ends of the armrest of the chair. His other hand held his ankle, tightly. Her lover wiggled his foot over his knee, with a light sinister smile on his face and glowing eyes.

"Dende... **_Please_** , do not have Mr. Popo clean up your entrails..." Salla pleaded.

"Oh, my!" Mr. Popo replied.

" _Hmph_... Well, if anything, Piccolo- _Kun_ seems alot calmer. You and Gohan have been very beneficial for him." Dende noted. "I hope everything goes well with the family, Salla- _Chan_. Just get to know one another and each otter's likes and dislikes... Then it should be smooth sailing."

Salla nodded her head and looked downward. Piccolo turned his head and stared at Salla. He thought of Dende's words and started formulating a plan of action. The tall Namek stood up and went over to the young lady. Salla looked up at him, as he stood over her. Piccolo then took her by the hand, out of the chair and lead her to the _Hyperbolic Chamber.  
_  
They both stood outside of the door and paused. Salla had heard about it from Vegeta. A place where it is only 24 hours outside, but a whole year within a vast, white void. She was curious as to why he would lead her to this room. Then the thought fell on her mind, like heavy forceful wind. Piccolo crossed his arms and blinked. He looked forward at the door and then took her by the wrist. She walked with him, but every step became heavier and more shaky and nervous.

"WAIT!" Salla yelled.

With his other hand on the door handle, Piccolo paused and slowly turned his head to her. Dende and Mr. Popo came running and stood 10 or so feet from Salla and Piccolo. Salla's face turned to a avid-concern. She dropped her head and sighed.

"I know what you are trying to do, my beloved... But love is about experience, living life together within the world of society." The young lady said emotionally, as she looked at her tall lover.

"Yes Piccolo, she's right." Dende replied.

Piccolo turned his head a bit more and looked at Dende through the side of his eye.

"The both of you may get to know one another _personally_ , but there will be no experience earned with other people that you will **have** to live around, if you just keep to yourselves! It's one thing to want to get to know one another within society, but it's another to be hermits with one another and ignore friends and family!" Dende added.

"We are not going to stay in there forever. Salla and I need to get to know one another, and this is a unique way to do that. You know good and well that one Earth day, is one year, in the chamber. If we can get to be with one another, emotionally, to ourselves, then we can face **any** obstacle. I do not see a problem in that." Piccolo retorted.

Salla's emotions calmed as she looked at Piccolo with amazement. Dende lowered his head, looked down and grimaced. He then tightened the grip on his staff. Mr. Popo and Piccolo looked at the guardian.

"So are you going to ban me from using it, or what?" Piccolo asked in a cold tone.

Dende grunted and turned away. He quickly turned his head to the side and then walked off hurriedly. Mr. Popo followed behind him with concern. Piccolo and Salla watched as Dende and the assistant turned the corner. The young lady felt something unusual and lowered her head slightly. She looked down and started to think of why Dende was upset.

The tall Namek looked forward and opened the door. Salla turned her head to the sound of the heavy door being opened. She was surprised by the whiteness flooding out of the room. Piccolo looked down at her as she locked eyes with him.

"Will you go with me, my heaven's tear drop?" Asked Piccolo lovingly and longingly.

Salla's eyes sparkled as she scanned his emotional face. She then blinked and nodded her head with a closed lip smile. Piccolo's face became excited and relaxed. He looked forward into the chamber as Salla stepped close to him. The tall Namek looked down at his lover, released her wrist and put his arm around her. Salla wrapped her arm around his mid torso and looked up at him. Their faces met for a passionate kiss. Salla and Piccolo walked into the room within one another's arm. The door closed slowly behind them as they stopped a few feet into the void.


	34. Chapter Eight-Part Four

Chapter Eight-Part four

Time in a day

Salla looked into the void of the endless space. Her senses were imploding, as she tried to adjust to the area. The door finally shut behind them with a vacuum and a click. The young lady spun herself around to the door. She paused and then sighed. Piccolo took off his weighed clothing and then wrapped his arms around her from behind. He placed his cheek on top of her head and gently swayed her. Salla calmed herself, closed her eyes and sighed.

"The void can take some getting used to. I have been in here before, training the boys and myself. It's almost like being in you're own mind, or a piece of frozen time." Piccolo explained.

Salla lowered her head and placed her hands on his forearms, that were wrapped around her. She then closed her eyes and sighed. The young lady rolled her head back and opened her eyes, looking around the personal space they were in. She was surprised to see that there was everything that a regular household would have. Then beyond the personal space was the seemingly endless void.

"So... I _suppose_ we will go through a 'different' type of training." Salla joked lightly.

"Hmph, I _suppose_ so. But don't get me wrong, I'm still going to use this time to train my body." Piccolo smirked.

Salla smiled and turned her head to his face. She then puckered her lips toward his and closed her eyes. Piccolo chuckled and met her lips with his.

After a few moments, the couple sat down at the available table and stared at one another. They both searched their minds for something to say or do. Salla then scooted over to Piccolo and laid her head on his arm. Piccolo looked down at her as Salla sat there, motionless.

"One thing that I do know, is, that... I hate being away from you. Even if it is on the other side of a table that I'm longer than." Salla said with a light blink and calm demeanor. "How do you feel about that...?"

"Hmph... I feel that you sincerely care about me. It makes me happy. Even though there might be times that I may have to be in a battle or special training." Piccolo added. He then lifted his arm and rested it on her shoulders. The tall Namek looked down at Salla, caressed her bicep and looked forward.

"Well, I will be with you." Salla replied.

Piccolo paused and swallowed. He then turned his head and looked down at her. His lover locked eyes with him and placed her hand on his lap.

Later on, Piccolo and Salla started training. The Namekian warrior seemed a bit more aggressive with his ki attacks and movements. Salla dodged and weaved in between his barrage. Piccolo switched in between fighting arts, Ki attacks and forming a range of melee weapons. The young lady kept up with him, doing the same, almost mirroring him.  
Piccolo suddenly stopped as Salla blocked his swords with hers. He pressed firmly and tightened his teeth.

" **DAMMIT, SALLA**!" Piccolo roared. He then dropped his swords to the ground, turned away from her, walking a few steps.

Salla lowered her swords and breathed in deeply. Piccolo crossed his arms and had his back to her. She felt he was angry and upset.

" **YOU CAN'T KEEP DODGING ATTACKS**! YOU **NEED** TO FIGHT!" He yelled.

"I can fight!" Salla retorted.

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU SHOW IT?!" Piccolo replied loudly as he turned to her. "There have been many times where this planet has come under attack from extraordinarily high powered people. I have seen both of your brothers die! Their friends die! The whole **EARTH** DIE! **I-HAVE-DIED**!"

Salla looked at Piccolo with widened eyes. She dropped her swords and dropped her head. The young lady's eyes started to get foggy. The Tall Namek walked to her, took her by her bicep with firmness and shook her gently. Salla looked up at him with watery eyes and a saddened, blushed face.

"SHOW ME YOUR STRENGTH! SHOW ME THAT YOU WILL BE ABLE TO DEFEND YOURSELF!" He demanded.

"I DON'T WANT TO HURT-YOU! I love you." Salla cried.

"WELL, LOVE HURTS! If you do not show me that you can fight..." Piccolo paused.

"Then what...? What if I don't?" Salla asked.

"Then, you will **_NEVER_** be allowed near the battlefield. I will not allow that." Said Piccolo.

"I can't let you go alone! OR without me!" Salla yelled.

Piccolo released her and walked away from Salla. Salla looked at him as he walked away from her. Tears dropped from her face as she breathed in heavily. She tightened her fists and stepped forward a bit.

"You cannot keep me away from defending the people that I love! From helping you!" Salla said loudly.

Piccolo sat down and started to mediate. Salla rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Yes... Just _mediate_ it away. If something does happen... Hopefully _not_... You will see." The young lady said in a low voice.

Piccolo tightened his crossed arms and grimaced. Salla walked passed Piccolo and sat at the table. She placed her elbow on the table and supported her face with her hand. Her other hand tapped the surface of the table. She then stopped and sniffled. The tall Namek swallowed heavily, blinked, looked down and closed his eyes. Salla leaned forward and held her arms on the table's surface. She lowered her head and sighed quietly.

"It hurts to be away from you... It hurts to be upset with you or frustrated with one another... Please... Just... Just believe in my strength, without me having to hit you." Salla said in a emotional voice.

Piccolo opened his eyes slowly and looked forward. "..That's not good enough for me... I already know that your stronger than a high level _Super Saiyan_. I have to make sure that if you do go out into battle, that you will be able to defend yourself, help defeat the enemy, and not die."

Salla turned her head slightly and sniffled. The sound of her inhaling tears cut into the warrior's heart. Piccolo swallowed and tightened his teeth. "Just... Just stay off the field all together... If you are strong then that's fine..." Piccolo replied.

Salla turned to Piccolo and looked at him in shock. She then stood up and walked a few steps behind him. Piccolo turned his head and then moved his lower jaw a few times. He then nodded his head and lowered it, closing his eyes tightly.

"If I'am able to breath or walk, I will be there by your side. Even If I am not able to walk, I will crawl! I shalt be useless to the people of this planet and especially to the people that I love, if they are in _ANY_ type of need! I will not be useless!" Salla declared.

" **I WON'T HAVE YOU DIE**!" Piccolo yelled.

Salla paused and cocked her head back. She blinked a few times, then lowered her head. "...A'... Piccolo..." Salla started in a low tone.

Piccolo turned his head to the side and looked at Salla through the corner of his eye. His face was a mixture of anger and concern. "Over my lifespan, I've seen and dealt with many deaths, facing death myself, many times... I know that it sounds pathetic and selfish..." The tall Namek then turned his head away, looked forward and then lowered his head again. He swallowed and closed his eyes. Tears dropped from his lowered eye lids. "If you die... That will be the end of me... I... I just do not know what I would do..." Piccolo sniffled.

"...Piccolo-Kun..." Salla said as tears formed in her eyes. She then stepped close to him.

As Salla was about to lay a hand on his armored shoulder, Piccolo suddenly buried his face into his hands and sobbed. Salla gasped lightly and leaned close to him. But Piccolo shot up to his feet and tightened his fists. The young lady looked at him with concern as she placed her clinched hands close to her mouth.

" **DAMMIT**! I feel so vulnerable! It's like poison! You've... You swim within me like the blood in my veins... It hurts... And yet... It's a indescribable strength. Something stronger that I have ever felt." Piccolo said emotionally.

"It's called 'love'. Love has no definition after a certain point. You just know it and feel it without ever knowing what it really is that you're feeling. It's everything and nothing at all. Don't rack you're brain over it too much. Someone can be as old as the mountains and never define it." Salla replied with her arms crossed. She kicked at the floor as she looked down.

Piccolo turned to her slowly. She felt his eyes on her and looked at him through the top of hers, then darted her eyes back down. Piccolo stepped up to her and wrapped a cape cloaked arm around her. Salla raised her head and then dropped it to his chest. She then embraced him. The Namek placed his other hand on the back of her head. He then lowered his face to the top of her head and breathed in her scent, then kissed her head.

"You're not fighting." Piccolo said in a low voice. The Namek then raised his head and looked forward.

"We will see about that." Salla chuckled.

"What did I say about you trying to leave your cage?" Piccolo asked.

"I can craft a key and just come back after the battle." She smirked.

"Bullshit, It's wielded shut." He replied.

Salla laughed and sighed as she took one hand and scratched the top of her head. She then snuggled herself under his chest and held him firmly, with a light smile. Piccolo looked down at her with calmness and solace.


	35. Chapter Eight Part Five

**Chapter Eight-Part Five** Time in a Day

Over the time within the chamber, Piccolo and Salla discussed one another's secrets, emotions, likes and dislikes. Nothing was perfect, they did have their arguments. Mostly about her fear of hurting people and Piccolo's reluctance of his lover going into battle. The couple also tried to solve the Namek's jealously and their insatiable sexual tension toward each other. However, time spent within the void, other than communication, all they did was fly, fight and break beds.

Salla sighed as she arranged freshly washed blankets and pillows on the ground. She then sat on top of the arrangement and looked on at Piccolo as he exercised.

"What are we going to tell Dende?" Salla asked in a chuckle.

Piccolo paused and looked forward. Salla crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Body tempering..." Piccolo said in a low voice. He then proceeded with switch-hand, one-thumb push-ups.

"I beg you're pardon? What?" Salla asked.

"That we were training our bodies in a... ' _Specialized, customization_ , _arrangement'_." Piccolo replied.

Salla rolled and her eyes, sighed and shook her head. She then turned her head away from him and laughed. " _Look_ , you can save stuff like that for my brother's. Dende actually **_know's_** about us and we only have a few hours left in this chamber." She stated.

"Yeah, I already knew that." The tall Namek replied.

"Then why the deception?!" The young lady snapped.

"Eh, some old habits are hard to wash out." Piccolo said.

Dende waited a few feet from the time chambers door. His arms were crossed, head slightly lowered and a look of frustration covered his face. The guardian tapped his foot and steadily looked at the door through the tops of his squinted eyes. Mr. Popo stood to the side of Dende and looked at him in concern and worry.  
Salla and Piccolo walked out of the chamber holding hands and smirking at one another. Dende's face tightened as he breathed in deeply through his nose.

" _So_... Did it work _out_ for you two, _or_..." Dende said in a low tone.

"Yes, everything went great. There were some patches, but we smoothed that over. Nothing is perfect, but I'm sure it will be fine as we go along. The best part was being with one another." Salla replied.

"Well, isn't that _peachy_." Dende said coldly. The guardian then rolled his head back, sighed and tapped his fingers on his crossed arms. "I hope that-" Dende started.

"Don't worry about the furnishings. We will replace them." Piccolo added.

Salla Lowered her face into her hand and folded her arm under her chest. The young lady slightly shook her head and closed her eyes. Dende dropped his head forward and slightly tilted his head as he looked at Piccolo with widened eyes. Piccolo crossed his arms, lowered his head and closed his eyes, with a sweat drop on the side of his face.

Over the course of 2 weeks, Salla and Piccolo transferred their belongings to the temporary home in Japan. The foundation for the main house was almost finished and support beams for the rest of the home were being installed.  
Salla always sat outside at the architecture planning table, as she watched Piccolo working with the construction crew. Suddenly Salla and Piccolo felt the familiar energy of her eldest brother, Vegeta. The young lady and the tall Namek paused and looked up in the sky, toward the source of the energy.  
They saw the Saiyan prince floating in the air with his arms crossed, about 30 feet from the ground. He was wearing his usual blue and white Saiyan armor. Salla stood up and looked at him with widened eyes.

"Brother...!" She said in a low voice and looked upward.

Piccolo dropped the tool he was using, sighed and crossed his arms. The construction workers also paused and got concerned. Piccolo talked to the workers and helped to ease their fears. The Namek then walked next to Salla as the eldest brother landed a few feet in front of her.  
Salla looked at Vegeta questionably, crossed her arms and breathed out her nose. The Saiyan prince looked at Salla and Piccolo, then turned his head to the construction work. The employees paused as he looked their way, then immediately proceeded with their work. Vegeta chuckled with a smug look on his face, blinked and turned his head slowly toward the secret lovers.

" _So_ , _**this**_ is you're 'project', Piccolo? Building a _house_?" Vegeta scoffed with a light smirk.

"And you're complication with **_that_** is...?" Piccolo asked.

"Nothing really... My question is... Why all of a sudden?" The Saiyan prince asked.

"Because I wanted to." The Namek replied.

"Vegeta, you did not come all the way here to ask that, did you?" Salla inquired.

"Don't play games with me, **Namek**! My sister become's you're ' _friend_ ' and all of a sudden you want to 'play house'?!" Vegeta snapped.

"Brother _please_. We are all adults here." The young lady pleaded.

Vegeta eyes squinted as he lowered his head. Piccolo tightened his face and lowered his head also. Vegeta and Piccolo stared each other down. Salla felt the heavy tension and sighed.

"Do you **NOT** remember what happened the last time you two had a conversation like this?" Salla chuckled nervously.

Piccolo and Vegeta darted their eyes at her, then back at one another. The young lady sighed heavy and buried her face into her hands. She then held her elbow and pressed her fingers against the front of her face. Suddenly, Salla floated a few feet off the ground and looked at the both of them. Piccolo and Vegeta looked at her with concern.

"If you guys are going to argue, I'm not staying around to hear the clucking." She snapped. The upset young lady flew off hearing the voices of her lover and brother call after her. She traveled to a small rocky island and then sat down. Salla crossed her arms and legs tightly. She then shook her head, sighed and lowered it in frustration.

" **Salla**!" Piccolo yelled.

Salla lifted and turned her head toward his voice. Piccolo floated a few feet from her and looked at his lover with concern. Salla turned her head away and held herself. Then Vegeta landed to the side of his sister. Salla sighed in anger, stood up and walked a few feet away from the two.

"You followed me here just to bitch at one anther in front of me?" Salla asked.

"I'm your brother, Salla- _Chan_. **I** have a reason to come after you. I do not know why Piccolo would fly here for you." Vegeta stated.

"I'm not going to have her just fly off upset, Dammit!" Piccolo retorted.

"Now this is happening..." Salla sighed sarcastically.

"I'm her eldest brother! I'm looking out for her!" Vegeta yelled.

"Like you did almost two months ago?!" The Namek snapped.

"So you **_can't_** forget the past, right?! I knew it! That's what's going on!" Vegeta noted.

Piccolo and Salla looked at Vegeta in confusion. Suddenly, Vegeta reached over to Salla and took her by the wrist and pulled her behind himself. Piccolo instantly got defensive and grabbed the brother by the top of his armor. The two warriors paused and tightened their teeth at one another in frustration. Salla pulled herself from Vegeta's grip and stood between them.

"STOP IT!" She demanded.

Piccolo and Vegeta's fist tightened as flares of their energy burst from the two.

"He's using you, Salla! Be smart about this!" Vegeta said.

"What? How can you say that, brother?" Salla said as her eyes darted to the Saiyan prince.

"He still has resentment towards Kakarot and myself." Vegeta replied.

"ARE YOU **COMPLETELY** INSANE?!" Piccolo yelled.

Salla turned her head to Piccolo and looked at him with worry. The Namek and the Saiyan kept their eyes locked on one another as the young lady lowered her head and looked down.


	36. Chapter Eight-Part Six

Chapter Eight-Part Six

 **Time in a day**

"What better way to get back at you're enemies, then to befriend their children and then seduce their sister?!" Vegeta said.

Salla lowered her arms, turned to her brother and then crossed her arms. She lowered her head and looked at the Saiyan prince through the tops of her eyes.

"Why...? Is it something that you would do, brother?" Salla retorted.

"No! If I were to get back at someone then I would do it head on!" Vegeta yelled.

"As would I!" Piccolo snapped. "You listen to me and you listen to me _REAL_ good. Salla, Gohan and you're new family have **NOTHING** to do with our past encounters. Have you really become that paranoid or disturbed by my company with her, that you're searching for reasons to split us apart?!"

"I'M HER **BROTHER**! I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Vegeta yelled.

"YOU'RE TRYING TO CONTROL HER!" Piccolo replied.

"Brother, _please_!" Salla cried.

"I WONT LOSE HER AGAIN!" Vegeta said emotionally.

"You never did! This is you're first time meeting her. You never knew she existed!" Piccolo said with anger and confusion.

Salla lowered her arms and raised her head. She then lifted her palm to Piccolo and looked at Vegeta inquisitively.

"Vegeta... _**Brother**_... You have NOTHING-to-prove..." Salla said gently as she lowered her arm. The young lady then stepped close to her brother and laid both hands on his shoulders.

Vegeta breathed in and out at a fast and steady pace as he realized his sister was searching his emotions. Salla sighed, lowered her head and tilted it slightly, then lowered her eyelids.

"It's not you're fault for what happened, Vegeta... None of us could of known what was to happen..." Salla said. She then raised her head and locked eyes with him. "Thank you for you're love and concern, but as you can see, there is nothing wrong here. Nothing to fear."

"I'm not afraid of anything! I'm just making sure that your not getting into trouble..." Vegeta scoffed.

"I love you, too, brother..." Salla said as she embraced him. "So, very much..."

Vegeta darted his eyes to her and then raised his head toward the sky. Piccolo crossed his arms, lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"I'll give you two some space." Piccolo replied.

"No, no... I'm done here..." Vegeta said as he lowered his head and looked at Salla through the sides of his eyes. He then lifted a arm to her back and embraced her. "I feel my point was made clear... If you do **anything** to make her sad or hurt her, there will not even a memory of you that exist! Understand!"

"Ack! Vegeta!" Salla said as she released him crossed her arms.

" _Hmph_ , I understand clearly, and I would deserve it, if I were to do so. But as for you executing such a feat, is questionable." Piccolo replied.

"Oh my _goodness_... The clock just keeps rolling." Salla sighed.

Suddenly Goku descended from the sky and landed close to Vegeta.

" _Now_ it's a party. _Goku, brother_... Hello... Is Earth in danger...? _**Please**_ tell me it is..." Salla sighed and smirked.

"Oh, well, no... Bulma told me she was worried about Vegeta, and wanted me to check up on him." Goku replied with a hand on his side and the other behind his head. "Is anything going on?"

"Nothing I could not have handled, Kakarot!" The prince snapped, as he turned away from Salla and crossed his arms.

"There was nothing _to_ handle in the first place." Piccolo retorted.

" _Well_ if there is nothing going on, how about we do some training! Goten is in school and the harvest is off to market." Goku said excitedly as he clenched his hands.

"Umm... If you guys want _to_ , I _suppose_...?" Salla responded.

" _Aww_ , you never want to train, well o.k. Oh! Hey, Piccolo. I was curious about something..." Goku asked.

"What is it?" Piccolo replied.

"I know that you and Salla have been spending time together, meditating and even training a bit. But I asked Dende a few weeks ago if he knew about what you and her are doing. He told me, that you told him something about ' _body tempering_ '." Goku said.

Piccolo and Salla looked at one another, then at Goku. Vegeta turned to Goku and looked at Piccolo and Salla, then back at Goku.

"What did he say?!" Piccolo asked in concern and shock.

"I knew you were holding out!" Vegeta said loudly as he pointed to Salla.

Salla gulped and raised her palms slightly. "Brother, listen, I can explain..." She said nervously.

"No! It all makes sense now! Especially after that one time when you actually hit me! Piccolo has been teaching you some secret techniques! What are you teaching our children?!" Vegeta snapped.

"Say _what_?!" Piccolo replied in confusion.

"Yeah, Piccolo! Every time that you train someone they come out pretty strong. And when Salla first came here you trained her and she was able to punch Vegeta through a pillar of stone!" Goku noted. Kakarot then crossed his arms and looked at Vegeta with a smirk. "It looked like it really hurt, Vegeta."

"No, Goku, it was nothing but ice cream and gumdrops..." Vegeta said sarcastically.

"Wow, o.k! Hey Salla, in that case can you punch me next?!" Goku said as he pointed to himself, looked at his sister and laughed.

"Just for that... I might..." Salla said in a low and irritated tone.

"Please do." Piccolo pleaded in a low voice as he looked to the side.

"Oh, no, Namek, not this time! Show me this ' _body tempering_ '! Show me and give me everything that you gave to Salla- _Chan_. All over! I can take it! No hold's bar!" Vegeta demanded.

Piccolo and Salla looked at one another wide-eyed and swayed slightly to the side as they looked back at Vegeta. Piccolo darted his eyes down, then to Vegeta and then looked down and gulped, with a worried look on his face. Salla then rolled her lips in and started snickering and holding back laughter, as she crossed her arms tighter against her body.  
Goku then walked over to Piccolo and patted him on the back, firmly. Piccolo jumped slightly and turned his head nervously as his eyes darted to the second eldest brother.

"Don't leave me out of it! We can make it a threesome!" Goku laughed and then put his fists on his sides.

"Yep... You do that, Piccolo. 'Give it to them'... _All over_..." Salla said sarcastically and she laughed.

"No Kakarot! This one is mine! I have never really been with Piccolo one on one! You had you're chance over the years. Your not going to get something and best me!" Vegeta snapped as he looked at Piccolo and clenched his fists tightly and raised one upward.

"Oh, my goodness, no..." Salla said as she leaned forward slightly, holding her laughter.

"Hey, no fair! I've been Piccolo's rival before you even thought of coming to Earth! You're just not going to take him away like that!" Goku said defensively. Kakarot then wrapped his arms around Piccolo's arm and looked at Vegeta with lowered brows and a light frown.

"You two have **_NO IDEA_** WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Piccolo said in frustration and nervousness.

"Oh, so is that why he was over at my place, and not _yours,_ training a month ago **and** gave _me_ advice?" Vegeta smirked.

" _You_... You didn't!" Goku said as he looked up at Piccolo in shock.

"...Are... Are you serious right now...? ***Sigh*** , Look, he asked me if I could help train Trunks almost two months ago, and I didn't see anything wrong with it." Piccolo said in a low voice as he dropped his head and closed his eyes away from Goku.

"But I thought that you were a _family_ man! Then you go over to someone's else's home and... And... _**Trade techniques**_!" Goku said emotionally.

Salla sat on the ground and covered her face with her hands. Piccolo looked down at Goku, with his mouth agape. The tall Namek then released his arm from Kakarot's grip and the crossed his arms.

"Maybe after all this time he's found something more intriguing and more of a challenge..." Vegeta smirked.

"You take that back!" Goku said defensively. He then took Piccolo's bent arm into his arms and looked up at him with a emotional face. "Piccolo, is that **_true_**?!"

"Goku, come on..." Piccolo replied coldly.

" **What does he have that I don't?!** " Goku yelled.

"Common sense, for one..." Vegeta scoffed.

Piccolo rolled his head back and sighed. The tall namek looked up at the sky with a agape mouth and pleaded to the heavens for this situation to end. Salla curled in a ball on the ground, with her arms under her head. Goku then lowered his head and looked down in a frozen stare.

"What am I going to tell Gohan... You were like a _uncle_ , or another _father_ to him..." Goku said in a low voice.

" **GOD DAMMIT** , GOKU! I STILL AM!" Piccolo roared. The Namekian warrior then released himself from Salla's brother and looked down at him with tightened fists. "Look, even _Gohan_ know's that I train with other people! Stop making it weird!"

"Yes... I see now..." Goku said in a low tone.

Piccolo and Vegeta looked at him curiously.

"You feel ashamed and embarrassed for being with Vegeta and not me." Goku said softly as he looked at Vegeta through the tops of his eyes.

"Wha-WHAT?!" Piccolo said in amazement.

Salla sat up and dusted herself off. "I'm done!" She replied openly as she looked down and raised her palms.

"Ah! Salla- _Chan_ , no!" Piccolo said in surprise and fear.

"I' am done like dinner! Said the young lady as she stood up and dusted off the rest of herself. She then walked away a few feet and crossed her arms.

"You're confusing her!" Piccolo yelled.

"Yes, I understand that. It must be confusing for someone like Salla, that does not like to fight, to understand the commitment between partners like _us_ , Piccolo." Goku said with conviction.

" **NO**!" Piccolo yelled.

" _It's alright_ , Piccolo. I have forgiven you for _much_ worse. I'll forgive you again. I haven't really proved myself against Vegeta in a while. I suppose that is why that you wondered elsewhere." Goku said.

"As if you could!" Vegeta laughed.

Goku took off his weighted clothing and then replaced his orange shirt. Piccolo stepped back and tightened his teeth in shock and confusion.

"I'll fight for you're honor, and then you will see that _I'm_ the right choice for you to be physical with and ' _body temper_ '." Goku said. Kakarot then got into a fighting stance.

"Are... Are _you_... _**Wagering me**_?!" Piccolo said in shock.

"Welcome to the club!" Salla said in a condescending tone.

Piccolo blinked and looked at Salla, then at Goku, then at Vegeta. The Namek tilted his head back and slapped his hand onto his face.

"Oh, no you don't, Kararot! That specialized training is mine! I'm going to get this 'body tempering' good and hard!" Vegeta replied as he got into a stance.

" **HELL NO**! No, **NO** , nooooo! Not Happening! I'll snap my neck before that happen's!" Piccolo roared.

"Huh, then why teach Salla this technique?" Goku asked.

"Because she is the only one that I like between the three of you!" Piccolo snapped.

"O.k., look." Salla said as she turned to the three warriors. She then crossed her arms, lowered her head and closed her eyes. "If you want to train with Piccolo, then there's enough of him to go around." The sister noted.

Goku and Vegeta looked at Salla, then at one another.

"The _hell_ there is!" Piccolo said in a low and angry voice.

" _Aaaand_ , if you two do not ' _play nice_ ', I can just call Chi Chi and Bulma, and tell them that you two are fighting over _another_ man. See how much dinner they cook for you then." Salla said slyly.

"Wh-What! **No**! **Ok** , ok. But this discussion isn't over! I care about Piccolo and we have many years under our belts." Goku said sternly to Vegeta.

" **Huff** *, Show's what you know. I'm not in it for commitment. I'm just in it for the experience." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms, turned his head to the side and closed his eyes with a smirk.

" _ **See**_ , Piccolo! Is that the kind of man that you want to be with, _physically_ , in ' _body tempering_ '?" Goku said as he stood straight, crossed his arms and looked at Vegeta through the tops of his eyes.

Piccolo wiped his face and then lowered his head. The tall Namek closed his eyes tightly, and gritted his showing teeth. Veins and frustrated sweat popped from the Namekian warrior's head, as he tightly crossed his arms. Piccolo then sighed. 


	37. Chapter Nine-Part One

Chapter Nine-Part One

 **Family and friends**

Later on that evening,

Salla got out from the shower and went over to the bed, wrapped in a towel. She untied her hair and reached for the comb on the side table. Her lover was laying in bed, wearing only boxers. He had one arm behind his head and the other over his chest. The tall Namek followed the young lady with his eyes, then slowly moved them to the ceiling.  
Salla sighed and shook her head with eyes closed. She seemed frustrated and worried.

"We need to tell them about us, Piccolo- _Kun_." Salla said as she brushed her hair. "This is _**really**_ getting tense."

The young lady then placed the brush down firmly and went into the closet. Piccolo sighed and closed his eyes. Salla rushed as she put on clothing. The princess then went over to the bed, crossed her arms and looked down at the Namekian warrior. She breathed out gently and then laid next to him. Salla snuggled on top of his shoulder, taking his arm and wrapping it around her. Piccolo frowned slightly and darted his eyes downward.  
She noticed his worried expression and then supported herself on to her elbow. Piccolo put his other arm under his head, as he lifted his other forearm on her shoulder's. He relaxed his face and sighed.

"Salla... I wanted to wait a bit longer until the place was finished. I not only wished to let everyone know that I love you, but to show your father's and brother's that I can provide for you." Piccolo said as he blinked and looked upward.

Salla looked at him with amazement. She then lowered her head as the words he said flowed around her heart like warm, rushing water.

"... _Piccolo_..." She sighed.

"What kind of man cannot provide for the woman he loves?" He said in a low voice. The Namek warrior then blinked and looked downward.

Salla closed her eyes and embraced him.

"This was _you're_ project... I'll support any positive thing you endeavor in. As long as I am with you, it will be alright." Salla said in a warm voice.

Piccolo turned his head to her with a agape mouth. Salla looked at Piccolo through the tops of her eyes. He placed his hand on her shoulder and lifted her face toward his.

"But you are right, we shouldn't keep this from you're family." Piccolo replied.

"Let's wait a few more months then. Just after these _Earth_ holidays. Everyone seems busy." Salla noted.

Piccolo nodded his head and then embraced her. Salla sunk into his chest and closed her eyes.

That night, Salla sat up in bed, heavy laden with his words. She watched the man that she loved as he slept and thought of their future. The young lady suddenly started to become dizzy and cough.

"Oh great... I must of caught a cold laying down on that dusty island. I need to rest... But still... * _hmph_ *." Salla said to herself. She laid down and willed herself to sleep.

A few days later at the lookout,

Salla seemed a bit more sick. Piccolo started to become concerned and asked Dende to heal her.

"Wow, that feels great Dende. Thank you very much!" Salla smiled.

"* _ **Hmph**_ *, I suppose that's the only thing I can do... I mean the _least_ I can do." Dende said coldly.

Salla and Piccolo looked at Dende with concern. Salla then lowered her head and crossed her arms. She sighed as Dende turned away from the both of them.

"Piccolo... Please get the rest of you're belongings from the subterranean house. I need to talk to Dende... Alone." Salla told Piccolo.

"Hmm... Well, o.k. I trust you." Piccolo replied. He then crossed his arms and lowered his head.

"So everyone needs you're permission to do anything?" Dende snapped.

"Piccolo... _Please_... It will be fine..." Salla said.

Piccolo and Dende looked at one another intensely. The tall Namek then turned away sharply with tightened fists. His cape flowed like churning waves as the Namekian Warrior went downstairs. Dende shook his head and body lightly. He then turned away from Salla. Salla crossed her arms and sighed. Dende walked a few steps away from her and then slammed his staff on to the ground.

"Dende... I do not want to assume anything... But... It seems that you have been bothered by Piccolo and I being with one another." Salla noted.

"Piccolo is such a _lucky_ devil, isn't he?" Dende said in a low voice.

"What... What do you mean by that?" Salla asked.

Dende quickly turned to Salla and looked at her with frustration. He breathed in deeply, puffing up his chest.

"How can you say that...? **HOW**?!" The guardian yelled.

"Well, Dende-" Salla begun.

"First he was born of the **_purest_** evil. His father was known as the 'Demon King'! Piccolo was suppose to be the embodiment and reincarnation of **him**! Then, he kidnaps Gohan a few times and everyone forgets about it. Goku call's him his ' _Tall younger brother_ ', Gohan, his ' _Big Green Uncle_ ', then you _literally_ float down from heaven and... And, FALL-IN-LOVE-WITH-HIM!" Dende yelled.

"Dende, please..." Salla cried. She laced her fingers together and looked at the frustrated guardian pace back and forth. He then stopped and looked at Salla with tears in his eyes.

"Dende... I realize that alot of things have happened. But it is for the better... We are all friends now..." Salla said lovingly.

"My brother... He gave Piccolo his body to defeat Frieza... And he could-not-even-do- _that.._. **DAMMIT**!" Dende cried.

Salla went over to him and placed her hands on his shoulder's. He turned away from her and supported himself on his tall wooden staff. Dende's body trembled as the feeling of Salla's warmth and concern mixed in with his negative energy. She rubbed his shoulder's and placed her head on his.

"...*Sniffle*... I... I just feel... If I was the one to do all of that... Then I would of been condemned and shunned. It is as if everyone is alright with what happened... Lucky... Fucking... Piccolo..." Dende said in a emotional, trembling voice.

"No one is excusing the past, Dende... It is stronger for someone to over come it and use it to make a better future. We have all done bad things... And some worse than others... _Far worse_... But, we are trying our best to work and be with one another, **_peacefully_** , so that the errors and wrong of the elder days are not repeated. Please join us in that... And as a friend... I will help you..." Said Salla with calm and comfort.

Dende paused as he looked down at his tears dropping to the ground. He contemplated the young lady's words and then nodded his head. The guardian then stood straight and sighed. He rolled his head back and looked up at the morning sky. Dende breathed in and out of his agape mouth, then closed his eyes.  
Salla rubbed his shoulders then lowered her hands. She then laced her fingers together and sighed.

"Some _Kami_ I turned out to be, huh? * _Hmph_ *, Getting all _emotional_..." Dende said as he heavily dropped his head.

"You would not be worth being the guardian of this planet, if you lacked emotions..." Salla retorted.

"...That's... That's not really what I meant..." Dende replied.

"...Oh... Then what is it?" Salla asked as she walked in front of him.

Dende opened his eyes slowly. He looked at her through the tops of his eyes with great intensity. Salla paused and was taken a back by his body language. She stepped back and looked at him with caution.

"...Dende..." Salla said in a low voice.

Dende stood straight and looked down at the nervous young lady. Salla gulped and stepped back as he stepped close to her. She searched his face for emotion, but it was frozen and stoic. Dende stood close to Salla, then lifted his free hand to the side of her face. The young lady widened her eyes in frozen shock as the guardian brushed her hair with the ends of his fingers. Dende swallowed and blinked rapidly. He then turned his head away and breathed out as his hand dropped to his side, heavily.

"...He's _so..._ Very... Lucky..." Dende said as he rushed past her.

Salla laced her finger's together and raised them to her mouth. The young lady sniffled and sighed quickly. She then blinked, releasing tears and breathed out warm, congested air. Her eyes darted to the side as she blinked again with more tears dropping from her eyes.


	38. Chapter Nine-Part Two

Chapter Nine-Part Two

Family and friends.

Present Day.

Piccolo and Gohan relocated to a back dressing room where Goku was sitting in front of a mirrored vanity, adjusting his neck tie. Both the tall Namek and the half Saiyan lean against the wall. Piccolo with hands in his pants pockets and Gohan with one arm crossed over his torso as his other hand laid in his pants pocket.

"So Dende had... Or has..." Gohan pauses. He looks down and forward with slightly widened eyes.

Piccolo nods his head slowly. The tall Namek lays the back of his head against the wall, blinks and sighs lightly.

"We talked about it privately after I finished getting the rest of my stuff. He said that he was happy that I found happiness and looked forward to seeing Salla happy with me." Piccolo said in a low voice.

Gohan looks at Piccolo through the sides of his eyes. "Oh... O.k." The half Saiyan warrior says, with a blink. Gohan kicks at the floor and closes his mouth.

Piccolo lowers his head, scratching at the back of it. He then sighs. "I don't know how much I believe that. But for the sake of peace, I just left it at that."

"I was meaning to ask you, Piccolo..." Goku inquires.

Piccolo and Gohan shoot their attention to Goku.

"Yeah, what's up, Goku?" Piccolo says as he crosses his arms and lowers his head.

"How did Salla take that situation when you reached your limit?" Goku asks.

Gohan and Goku look at Piccolo. Piccolo darts his eyes to the both of them, sighs and drops his head. He then lifts his head and clenches a few fingers over his mouth. His eyes move upward as his hand moves downward from his face.

Two months ago.

Salla's cold symptoms came back. Piccolo got concerned, but the young lady brushed it off. She hid most of her illness from him, so that he could concentrate on the home's completion. There were days where she could not even walk or stand. Her energy was low with hot and cold flashes.

"Salla- _Chan_... You have had this 'cold' for almost a month now. Most cold's on Earth do not last this long, and you are not human." Piccolo noted.

"Exactly... I'm _**not**_ human. Maybe my body is finally getting used to the terrain. I can't keep going back and forth to _Doctor Dende_ every time I have a sniffle." Salla retorted.

"That does not mean I have to like the fact you're sick." Piccolo said in a low voice.

"No, of course not." Salla replied.

"Well, talking about Dende..." Piccolo paused and sighed. He lowered his head slightly and rubbed the back of it.

Salla looked at him, then lowered her head and held herself. She swallowed heavily and breathed in slowly through her nose.

"Is... Is, everything alright with you two...?" She inquired in a concerned and low voice.

Piccolo lifted his head and turned slightly away from her, quickly crossing his arms. He taped his foot, looking away from her, out the window.

"Yeah... We're fine... He's like my younger brother... It's not because he's Namek either. I've helped him and he has helped me. We've both been through alot together...

"Oh... I see..." Salla said in a low tone. She lowered her eyes and laced her fingers together.

Piccolo leaned his back and pressed the bottom of his foot against the wall. He breathed in deeply through his nose and sighed softly from his mouth. The tall Namek then tapped his fingers on his folded arms.

"His birthday is in a' week." Piccolo sighed.

"Ah, yes... I remember him saying that a few months ago... _Well_... actually almost a full year ago... So I guess I arrived close to his birthday. He said something about the beach..." Said Salla.

"Yes... And with you being sick, the warm weather might help." Piccolo said.

"I will be fine..." Salla smiled.

Piccolo turned his lowered head to her with a smirk and concerned eyes. Salla lifted her sickly eyes to his. She then lowered her head and held herself.

Piccolo decided to book reservations at a resort, on the beach, where Dende would be celebrating his birthday. It was a island nation in the southern-west hemisphere that had tall, lush, green hills standing on alot of the coastline. They went to nightly events with muscular, tattooed, fire dancing men, and strong tanned women that wore large flowers in their long, flowing, dark locks.  
The sands and water were as warm and breathtakingly beautiful as the native people. The sand was as if walking off a warm cloud, into the sky, that was the water. The green hills and mountains seemed to pin this part of the sky down to Earth.

Salla stood on the wooden porch, of their unique, posh, reserved hut. She looked out at the beach, holding herself. The black, shoulder-less, swimsuit she wore was a stunning contrast to the long, short sleeved, translucent, white, over-shirt she also had on. The over shirt captured the warm breeze and swirled around her stiff, shivering body.  
She knew that her sickness was getting worse, and she was afraid to realize what it really was. The young lady sighed and closed her eyes. She was thankful for the time she spent with her family and grateful for Piccolo's love and concern. The young lady held back tears and sniffled.  
Salla felt she needed to be strong for the people she loved. Not succumbing to sadness, regret and this illness. But to enjoy whatever time she had with them, and them with her.

A shirtless, black slack, wearing, Piccolo stepped up to Salla, from behind, and wrapped his arms around her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in a low and warm tone.

Salla leaned into his embrace, rested her head back jsut under hsi chest, and closed her eyes. She put her hands on his fore arms and breathed out through her nose lightly, then smacked her lips.

"As good as I was when I discovered my soulmate existed in the mortal realm... Never better." She said weakly, with a light smile.

Piccolo lowered his face and kissed the top of her damp head. He closed his eyes and breathed in her essence. The concerned Namek then lifted her into his arms, cradling her and carried Salla into the bathroom. He sat her to the side of the bathtub and turned on the water.  
Piccolo knelt down beside her, took her hand with both of his hands and started kissing her arm in a upward motion. He removed her garments and then kissed her lips lightly. The tall Namek then placed her in the warm bath and then turned off the faucet. Salla sunk her body into the water with a slow sigh, resting the back of her head on the edge of the tub. Piccolo took her arm and started washing it. Their eyes locked as she turned to his gaze. The warrior looked at her lovingly and calm.

"I never thanked you for loving me. Despite what I have done to your family and other's over the years. You not only forgave me for those things... But have counseled me, and... Gave me every bit of your love." Said Piccolo in a slightly emotional voice.

Salla sat up and looked at Piccolo with love and concern. Piccolo held her arm and took his other hand to his face, lowering his head.

"Piccolo- _Kun_..." Salla said in a crackly voice.

He raised his head and scooted closer to Salla. Piccolo then took the soapy sponge and continued to wash her shoulders and back.

"But... You have done the same for me... I know that somethings are worse than others but... Have you not surrendered _**your**_ physical, emotional and spiritual self to me also?" Salla asked as she took her wet hand and placed it on his cheek.

Piccolo paused and lowered his eyes and eyelids to the side, away from her. Suddenly Salla pulled Piccolo into the bath with her. The water splashed onto the floor as he kicked and waved around in shock. She then turned him around and pulled off his pants and underwear, throwing the soaked garments to the wet floor.

"ERR! **SALLA-** ** _CHAN_**! What are you-" Piccolo started and roared in shock.

Salla hushed him with a kiss as she gently rested her hands on his shoulders. She then positioned herself on his lap and released his lips from hers. Piccolo breathed in fast and heavily, through his nose, as the young lady lathered the sponge and began to wash his shoulders and bicep.

"Thank you for being my companion in this realm. You shared yourself, physically, emotionally and spiritually with me and that is a gift that no one else within this plane or the next could or will ever equal. I love you... Please continue to be yourself and walk with me hand in hand toward our nighttime rest." Said the young lady, lovingly.

Piccolo's face trembled with emotion. Salla paused and then slightly lowered her head and closed her eyes, with a light, closed lip smile. She then took the back of his head and pulled his face to her shoulder. He rested his face on her her shoulder, weeping quietly and sniffled. Salla then slid her hands down Piccolo's arms, under the water, and took his hands into hers. His warm tears ran down her shoulder and chest, mixing into the water.  
She pressed her cheek against the side of his head and raised her face a bit, looking forward out the window.


	39. Chapter Nine-Part Three

Chapter Nine-Part Three Friends and Family

The next day was Dende's birthday. Salla wore the black sleeveless swimsuit with the long, thin, translucent, over shirt. Piccolo wore a basic white shirt with black swimming trunks. Both were barefoot. Everyone was surprised by Piccolo's rare change of clothes. Then the attention turned to Salla's outfit.  
Needless to say, this made Piccolo's jealously gland boil. Piccolo tightly crossed his arms as the young lady's sister-in-law's took one arm each of Salla and walked her away, all the long talking about her garments. The tall Namek lowered his head and tightened his slightly showing teeth.

"So, Piccolo, did you get something for Dende?" Gohan asked.

"Err..." Piccolo grunted.

"...Piccolo?..." Gohan said as he blinked and darted his eyes to his tall friend. Gohan sighed, lowered his head and scratched the back of his neck, with eyes closed. The half Saiyan then raised his head, put his hand under his raised forearm and took a sip from his red party cup. Gohan sighed and swirled the cup close to Piccolo's arm. "You should not be so territorial with _Gū mā_ -Salla. We all know you care about her. She'll be fine. We are with family." Gohan sighed.

Piccolo blinked and then snapped his head to Gohan in surprise. Gohan took another sip of his drink and smirked. He looked at Piccolo and blinked. Piccolo took Gohan by his shoulders and leaned close to his face. Gohan leaned his head back, blinked and gulped nervously.

"How did you know?!" Piccolo said in a low voice.

"Well it's not that hard to put two and two, together... _Un-cle_..." Gohan chuckled as he raised the cup to his lips.

Piccolo lowered his head and sighed. Gohan smacked his lips, lowered his cup, with eyes closed and a slightly nervous smirk.

"Other than that, my mother found out from Bulma, who asked me if I knew. Then when Dende called me about his birthday a few weeks ago, he asked my opinion about you two. So... _Yeah_..." Gohan said in a calm demeanor.

" _ **WHAT**_?!" Piccolo roared.

Everyone jumped and looked at Piccolo. Piccolo looked back at everyone and released Gohan. The group went back to what they were doing as Piccolo lowered his face into his raised palm. Gohan crossed his arms and lowered his head in frustration. The half Saiyan tapped the cup with his finger as he breathed in through his nostrils.

"Maybe you should of told _me_ first?! I would of kept my mouth shut. You know... 'The first friend that you _EVER HAD_ '!" Gohan said in a low angry tone, through his teeth. His eyebrow twitched as he squeezed his party cup.

Piccolo sighed into his hand and held his elbow.

"Gohan... Don't start... All of this is new to me..." Piccolo said with his hand over his face. The tall Namek then dropped his head backward, slowly and crossed his arms. He swallowed and looked at the sky. "How many of you know?" Piccolo inquired. The Namekian warrior lowered his head forward slightly and held his chin, as the other arm crossed his torso.

Gohan breathed in and sighed heavily. He then raised his head and turned it toward the clear ocean water, with crossed arms. "By my estimates, only Bulma, My mother, Dende, Videl and myself. I told _you_ when I was in love with Videl... Salla is _only_ my Aunt... So..." Gohan said with slight frustration and a chuckle.

"Vid-... Videl too?!" Piccolo said in low tone and shock, dropping his hand from his chin, closing his hands into fist and lowering his head to Gohan.

"She's my wife. Beside's she's smart, too. It was a matter of time anyway. Women are clever." Gohan noted.

Piccolo shook slightly and looked at Gohan with widened eyes. He then crossed his arms and stood straight. The Namek cleared his throat, lowered his chin to his neck and closed his eyes.

"So, _Shū fù-_ Piccolo... Did you get something for Dende?" Gohan asked with a smirk and closed eyes.

"...Salla- _Chan_ has it..." Piccolo replied in a shaky voice.

The evening came with friends and family sitting around a bonfire, on the beach. Piccolo looked at Salla as the light from the fire danced and glowed on her body. He sighed and shook his head slightly as she conversed and laughed with her sister-in-laws.

A few days later, in Japan.

Salla sensed Piccolo was bothered by something. He was quiet and distant. The top floor for the home was mostly finished and was available for use. Salla tried to hide her coughs and cleared her throat quietly. The tall Namek seemed too preoccupied with something else to notice. The sickly young lady went over to her lover as he sat down in a chair, against the wall.  
Piccolo leaned forward, lowered his head and twitched his leg. He then laced his fingers together, placing his forearms on his open lap. Salla sat down on the floor in front of him. Her tail moved back and forth as she searched his emotions. The young lady sighed and shook her head.

"Piccolo- _kun_." Said Salla in a scratchy voice.

"I don't deserve you... I don't deserve _any_ of this..." Piccolo said in at a fast pace.

"What... _Why not_?" Salla said with a inquisitive look and a hushed tone.

"Dende was right... What he said a few weeks ago, and then you being the sister of people I used to hate... It's just too damn ironic.." Piccolo said as he swayed his head back and forth slowly.

Salla looked at him wide-eyed and concerned. She then held herself and looked downward. The young lady cleared her throat and then scooted over to Piccolo's leg. She sat on her knees, wrapped her arms and laid her head on his bicep. Piccolo's black eyes locked with Salla's sunny yellow eyes. Piccolo turned his head away from her and shook it. He then raised his hand to his mouth and gripped the sides of his lips.

"I was a selfish, vengeful, villain... Then I trained with Gohan and developed feelings for the boy. Now he is a adult and married with his own family..." Piccolo said in a low voice as he lowered his hand from his face and laced his fingers together. He then shook his head and sighed. "How do I know that your not here trying to keep me chained down... Demon's cannot be tamed! Understand that?!"

Salla paused and looked at him through the tops of her eyes.

"Then tell me no..." Salla said in a low dry voice.

Piccolo looked at her and then dropped his head. Salla looked at him and sighed.

"Tell me that you do not want me. Tell me to go away... Tell me after everything, that you do not even wish me to breathe next to you again... Because without you, there is no breathing... But I suppose that..." Salla said with conviction. She then stood up and turned away from him and then walked toward the window.  
The young lady coughed and then sighed. She then held herself and tilted her head.

Piccolo shook his leg and then stood up. He looked at her and put his hands on his hips. The tall Namek walked up behind Salla, laid his hands on her shoulders and looked forward out the window.

"You're probably right... Maybe I'am here to keep you in a certain way." Salla noted.

Piccolo looked down at her and caressed her upper arms.

"If that is the case, then I'm a willing and unknowing pawn. But I sincerely believe that we were separated from the time before our mortal creation." Salla said warmly as she leaned into the tall Piccolo's torso. She then took his arms and wrapped them around herself. "You are my resting place. My coffin. Lets just call it 'karma' then. Karma for all the shit-tery of the past. All that matters is, that, we are here now, and the way we feel."

"*Hmph,*..." Piccolo mused as he held Salla firmly. He then lowered his face, kissed the top of her head and then rested his cheek on her head.

"I suppose that the cage is a bit rusty." Salla laughed lightly.

"Sometimes it needs to be fortified, but your always in there, with chain's, ropes and weights." Piccolo smirked.

"So, are you going to tell me no?" Salla said slyly with a smirk.

"It's not apart of my vocabulary." Piccolo said in a low voice.

"Alright, then. Chi Chi and Bulma invited me to a 'girls weekend' at a _spa_ and _hot spring_?" Salla said as she looked upward and to the side.

Piccolo raised his head and rested his chin on top of her head. "...No..." Piccolo said as he tightened his embrace of her.


	40. Chapter Nine-Part Four

Chapter Nine-Part Four

Friends and Family

Over the next month Salla's condition got worse. Salla blamed it on the cold weather, but in Piccolo's heart he felt that something was wrong. She turned away from him, ducking her face from his eyes. Hugged him from behind and talked in a low voice. The young lady urged the tall Namek to continue with their home. She laughed and joked that was the reason for her sickness, that the home was taking so long.

Piccolo stood behind Salla and held her as they looked down at the construction for the house from the second floor gallery. The construction company worked less within the week because of the weather and the winter holidays. She sighed deeply and coughed. Piccolo sighed and shook his head.

"It's really coming together... It finally has running water and electricity. What are you going to do today?" She asked in a soft voice.

Piccolo breathed out his nose heavily, picked Salla up and took her into the bedroom. He placed her on the bed and covered her with a thick comforter. She sighed and laid down.  
The tall Namek slid his hand close to her shoulder. Salla looked back at him with weak, opened eyes, as he looked at her with a stone face. She pulled her arms from under the cover and placed them on top. Piccolo replaced her arms back under the comforter and replaced his hand on top of the cover. Salla looked at him inquisitively with a agape mouth. Piccolo tapped his fingers on top of the cover, placed his other forearm on his crossed lap. He then lowered his eyelids and looked on at her.

"I'm _fine_ , Piccolo- _Kun_." Salla said with a scratchy voice, then coughed. She then kissed her teeth and sat up. The young lady crossed her arms and lowered her head as she looked at Piccolo through the tops of her eyes.

Piccolo lowered his head with a intense expression on his face. He then quickly grabbed her by the upper biceps and held her firmly. "Rest..." Piccolo said in a low and intimidating tone.

"You're so protective of me. Whatever happens will be fine. We have talked about this and you're jealousy. You're acting as if I'm going to fly off somewhere or be with Yajirobe, instead of you." Salla sighed with annoyance.

"...Why mention _him_?" Piccolo asked as he leaned close to Salla and tapped his fingers on her arm. The tall Namek squinted his eyes.

Salla widened her eyes and mouth in shock, then snapped her expression into frustration, balling her fist and raising them just under her chin. The young lady then calmed down and looked at Piccolo with a blank face, dropping her arms, with her palms facing upward on the bed.

"... _Are you_... Yajirobe...? Look at him and then look at **you**. Is it that you do not trust me?!" Salla asked in concern

"I'm protective of you. I don't trust _anyone_ else." Piccolo replied. He then pulled her closer to him and lowered his face to hers. Only a few inches away from one another's noses, he looked at her with shear determination and conviction.

Salla's eyes moved about looking into his eyes. She then paused as the tall Namek's grip became firmer.

"If him or any male comes at you with ill intent or in a fragrance of lust, I WILL beat him into a jellied-paste, then evaporate his remains, leaving only his bones; Making sure that there is not even a memory of his existence within this mortal realm. THEN I shall take his bones, sharpen then with my teeth, break the barrier between Earth and the afterlife, rushing though every level of Heaven, Purgatory and Damnation, finding any ancestor that is associated with HIS name, and then proceed to wipe them from existence, WITH his bones!  
Finally, I'll make sure that his soul lives and suffer's a worse fate than what that novice _Satan_ could even breath out, for the rest of the universe's existence." Said Piccolo in a passionate, low and determined tone.

Salla's breath quickened slightly. She then blinked a few times, looked down and then looked at his face.

"...I love you!" Declared the young lady, as she released herself from his firm grip, wrapping her arms on top his shoulder's and pressed her lips against his.

Piccolo closed his eyes, took her by her biceps and kissed her deeply.

After vigorous and territorial love making, Piccolo went downstairs to inspect the jobs done by the contractors. Salla laid in bed and breathed in deeply. She then sat on the edge of the bed next to the nightstand. The young lady leaned forward, resting her forearms on her open lap. looking at the short nightstand she was quickly reminded of a gift she'd plan to give Piccolo a while ago. Things were such a whirlwind that the event never came across to doing so.  
Salla reached for the top nightstand drawer, opened it and pulled out a small, rectangular box. She began to stand and then instantly became dizzy and lightheaded as if half her soul temporarily left her body. The young lady head felt as if it was bobbing in water as she tried to pause it's motion. Salla adjusted her eyes, but her vision was blurred, as she felt warm liquid stream slowly from her nose. She reached over and got a tissue, wiping her nose and saw it was blood. Salla cursed at her self quietly and then coughed blood.

" _Not now..._ _ **Please**_ _... Just a little more time... Now... Not... please..._ " She said within her mind.

Salla stood up, walked a few steps and then fell forward. The gift lightly rolled out of her hand as she looked at it. The young lady reached for the box and held it with the strength of a worm on a greased finger. Salla looked around, with her chin pressed on the floor. Her breathing was labored and organ's failing. It was a chore just to keep both eyes open, none less to move her limbs. She slowly closed one eye, as the other turned to a window. Salla breathed through her opened mouth and contemplated.

" _...He worked so hard... What would be worse... Having a broken window, or a broken, bleeding wife?_ " Salla thought within her mind.

She then gathered energy within her body, pushed it into the palm of her empty hand and formed it into a small, blue ball of light. Salla took in a few breath's like a fish stranded on the water's edge. She then concentrated and threw the ball out the window. Salla found the strength to roll onto her back and breathed in deeply. It felt as if she was breathing in shards of glass, as the air flowed into and within her lungs. Salla felt the rolling wave of her lover's energy, coming toward's her.  
Piccolo froze within a gasp as he saw the woman he loved sprawled on the floor, with her blood spattered about her face, hands and upper torso.

"...S-... _salla_... **SALLA**!" Piccolo yelled with emotion.

He rushed over to her, then slid on his knees and lifted her into his long, strong arms. Salla lifted and turned her head to his essence. Her vision was failing and blurred heavily. She could only make out the watered down, milk, object of her Piccolo. The young lady smiled in that direction as her teeth shimmered with a mix of saliva and bright lavender blood. The muscles in her face were weak and breath shallow.  
Salla then raised her arm, with the box in hand, in a shaky weak motion. Piccolo looked at her hand and took her wrist, with gentle firmness.

"This... This was for _you_..." Salla said in a weak, breathy voice.

Piccolo snapped his head to Salla's face, with tear's in his eyes. "SALLA, **STOP IT! DON'T MOVE!** " Piccolo roared.

"Remember when we discovered the 'secret money' in you're father's evil-ass lair?" Salla chuckled.

"Stop it! We are going to the lookout, **NOW**!" Piccolo demanded.

"I took a coin, and had it engraved. So that you could always remember... that you... remember... you did... you _are_..." Salla stumbled, in a low voice. Her head dropped, then her body followed as it went limp. The box fell from her hand, opened and the gift lightly clinked on the wooden floor.

Piccolo shook her lightly and looked at Salla with widened eyes. He looked down at the gift and took it into his hand, then burst through the window, flying upward into the sky, faster than light could blink.


	41. Chapter Nine-Part Five

Chapter Nine-Part Five

Friends and Family

Salla felt the air push against her body as Piccolo rushed through the sky, towards Kami's lookout. She then closed her eyes and passed out.

Piccolo rushed into the main pavilion of the lookouts surface and screamed for Dende. Dende and Mr. Popo were already on their way, feeling the warriors energy fluctuate. The guardian and servant slid to Piccolo as he laid the unconscious Salla on a table.

"Heaven's might! What happened?!" Dende asked with emotion.

" **JUST START HEALING HER, DAMMIT**!" Piccolo roared.

Dende folded back his sleeves hurriedly, then placed his palms over Salla's head. Healing energy flowed from his hands as Piccolo and Mr. Popo looked on. The young lady started to awake, fluttering her eyelids. She weakly turned her head back and forth in a slow motion.  
Piccolo and Mr. Popo demeanor became joyful and happy as she turned her head and locked her eyes on them. Salla smiled with weakened eyes.

"I see that you have you're gift... I'm glad..." Salla said in a groggy, low voice.

Piccolo walked over to her and laid his hand on her arm. "Why didn't you tell me that your sickness was this bad, Salla?!" Piccolo demanded.

"Because it's the same disease that my mother _died_ from. There is **no-cure**... Dende tried to heal me before and it came back. So I figured that I wanted to be happy with you, without you worrying and nagging over me. My father did the same for my mother. It was like stepping on eggshells. She literally could not lift a finger with out him saying or doing something. I did not want that for you." Salla said with a cough.

"Well you're being healed now..." Piccolo said as he crossed his arms. "It will be alright..."

Dende began to sweat and become dizzy. Piccolo looked at the medallion Salla made out of the coin, when he noticed the young guardian sway. Mr. Popo caught the heavy breathing Dende. Piccolo turned to him in shock and concern.

"What's wrong! What's going on!" The tall Namek inquired.

"Her... Her disease is most aggressive... I..." Dende paused. He then turned his head away from Piccolo and then dropped it.

Piccolo reached down and pulled Dende close to him with a look of fear and blankness on his face. "...What... What are you SAYING?!"

Dende sniffled and cried, as Piccolo had him by his shirt collar. The tall Namek then lifted Dende off the ground, bringing him to his face. The guardian slowly lifted his face to Piccolo with wet cheeks and flowing tears. Piccolo shook his head slowly as he realized that Dende could not heal her.

"...Pi... Pic-colo..." Dende said in a crackling voice.

"...No... no way..." Piccolo said as his widened eyes locked on Dende's face. He then turned his head to a slipping away Salla. Her breath became labored and body limp. Cold sweat dripped from her skin as she breathed from her dry mouth. Piccolo slowly turned his head back to Dende, as the guardian cried heavier.

"nnNNOO! **I WILL NOT ACCEPT THAT! DAMMIT I WONT**!" Piccolo yelled emotionally.

"LISTEN TO ME, **_DAMN YOU_**!" Even _**if**_ it were _possible_ , I would need more energy just to sustain her organs from failing. But there is no guarantee-" Dende started.

" **FINE**!" Piccolo said as he yanked Dende to his face. He then dropped the guardian and threw off his armor.

"Piccolo- _Kun_! It's..." Dende paused as he stood up. The guardian closed his hands into light fist as he looked at Piccolo with concern and frustration.

Piccolo ignored Dende as he walked over to the Kami, placed him by Salla and then began to raise his energy.

"Mr. Popo! Contact Goku and Vegeta! We need as much energy as we can get!" Piccolo yelled at the servant.

Mr. Popo nodded his head nervously and then ran out of the pavilion. Piccolo then looked down at Salla and placed his hand on Dende's shoulder, pushing energy into the guardian's body. Dende's eyes whitened over as his body slightly glowed. A rush of healing energy flowed over Salla as Piccolo continued to donate his energy.  
Salla soon awoke and saw her body covered in light. She then slightly tilted her head and saw Piccolo. Her eyes filled with tears as she noticed his body starting to weaken. Suddenly, the tall Namek stumbled and grunted. His body covered in sweat, Piccolo's arm dropped from Dende's shoulder. He then weakly lifted his palm toward the guardian's back.

"Piccolo- _Kun_... **Stop**... _Please_..." Salla said as she rolled to her side. Her body almost instantly becoming weakened again. She coughed and cleared her throat. The young ladies body then became shaky as she struggled to keep her head up.

Piccolo panted and saw Salla falling ill again. Dende slammed his palms on the table and begun to cry heavily. Piccolo widened his eyes and stiffened his body.

"Whenever you love yourself... That is **me** loving you... **_All_** of you... Remember... I'm... I'm in you're ca... cage... jah..." Salla said with slurred speech. Her body then went limp and fell on to the table.

Piccolo's body trembled with fear as the blood in his body reversed. He rushed over to her, placing a hand on her cheek. Salla raised a shaky hand to his. The tips of her hands dropped on to his hand that held her cheek, then heavily on the table.

"...Salla- _Chan_..." Piccolo said in a low tone.

"... **NOo**! By the God's, **NO**!" Dende cried loudly. Dende then turned away and started to concentrate on Goku's location.

" **SALLA-CHAAN**! Salla... **NO**... Don't!" Piccolo said as he shook her face.

"WHAT THE **FUCK** YOU MEAN _MORE_ ENERGY?!" Dende screamed.

Piccolo snapped his head to Dende and then looked back down at the fading Salla.

"YOUR ONLY SISTER IS DYING, _YOU_ **CLOD**! TARE ASS OVER HERE, **NOW**! If it was a free all-you-can-eat buffet, you would of been here yesterday!" Dende unexpectedly and uncharacteristically cursed and roared, with tightened fist and frustration.

Piccolo's emotion's begun to boil. Salla's chest stopped moving and he could not hear her breathing. He slid his hand from her cheek and then looked at the necklace she made for him. ' _You're life is your own. And I'am glad that you are in mine_.' Was engraved with the date that they went to the abandoned lair. Piccolo tightened his hands and yelled at the top of his lungs, as his head rolled back.  
Dende turned his tear filled eyes to the yelling Piccolo. Suddenly burst of energy cracked from various parts of the tall Namek's body. Salla came to, blinking her eyes. She felt Piccolo's energy growing erratically. The young lady looked at his energy channels and saw his connections breaking and reconnecting.  
Dende laid his hands on Salla's shoulders as she supported herself on her elbow and breathed in.

"Ah! Salla- _Chan_!" Dende said in a fast pace.

Salla sighed and looked at Piccolo with light frustration. She then weakly sat up and breathed in. "Dende, please... Step back..." Salla asked in a dry voice.

"Salla- _Chan_... Don't..." Dende pleaded.

Salla raised her arm, lightly pushing Dende away. Piccolo continued to summon energy deep within himself, not noticing his beloved stumble to her feet. Then suddenly, Salla raised her energy to her mortal limit, reaching God level. Her body flowed and solidified with white translucent energy.

"I only have about five minutes in this form before I..." Salla paused.

Dende looked at Salla with frozen fear. "Salla- _Kun_..." He whispered.

The God-level young lady placed her hand on the leveling-up Piccolo, trying to pause his energy flow. She was worried that he would over exert himself. Salla sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder, but was suddenly electrified by his energy. She shook her hand and held it. Salla looked at Piccolo up and down and then placed both of her hands on his shoulders. She was then quickly knocked back slightly.

"That's... That's impossible... Unless... No..." Salla said to herself. She then concentrated her energy into her palms and then placed them on the tall Namek's shoulder's. The goddess was met with the same. But this time she was met with a high burst of energy. She covered her face with her forearms and then quickly lowered them to discover a God level Piccolo.  
Dende and Salla stood there in shock and awe.

"He... He..." Dende paused.

Salla slowly walked to the high level Piccolo and took his hands into hers. She then released a hand and raised her palm to his face, resting it on his cheek. His eyes were blank with energy and he slightly lowered his face to her. Salla's face and lips trembled as she did her best to hold her emotions.

"You... You ascended... You ascended because of you're love for me..." She said emotionally.


	42. Chapter Nine-Part Six

Chapter Nine-Part Six

Friends and Family

Piccolo looked at Salla with a light, opened mouth smile. He then blinked and titled his head slightly and slowly as their energy mixed.

"I love you, Salla- _Chan_..." Piccolo said with a low, slow, soft echoing voice, as energy sparking tears flowed from his eyes.

She nodded her head and felt her health begin to fade again. Piccolo's face shifted to concern with a blink. Salla coughed and then smiled. The God-level young lady then looked up at him, wiping away his tears, as tears filled her eyes.

"But you are just a mortal God level." Said Salla as she put a hand on the back of his head and lowered it to her shoulder. She rubbed the back of his head with one hand as she looked at her other raised hand.

Just then, Goku, Vegeta and Gohan came to the lookout.

"That energy is unimaginably powerful!" Vegeta said in shock.

"I don't now if it is one person or two people! It must have something to do with _Mèi mei_ -Salla! Come on!" Goku grunted.

Salla breathed in and blinked a few times as she held Piccolo's head to her shoulder, slightly swaying him in her embrace. "You have been through _alot_ of changes. Haven't you, _baby_...?" She said softly in his ear. She then pressed her lips against his ear, kissed him and then scratched gently under his chin. Suddenly, she pressed her claw-like nails into the blood vessels, behind his chin, causing the God-level Piccolo to jerk out of her embrace, roll his eyes back and level down.  
Salla caught him, falling on her knees to the floor. She looked at her soulmate and whimpered, giving off loud sobs. The young lady then cleared her throat and closed his eyes with her palm. She leaned her ear close to his mouth and heard faint breathing.  
Her brother's and eldest nephew looked at her holding Piccolo and paused in shock.

" _ **Gū mā**_! What has happened?!" Gohan yelled in concern.

Salla turned her head to her nephew, then at Dende. A trickle of bright, lavender blood flowed from the side of her mouth. She swallowed and gasped, powering down.

"Gū mā-Salla!" Gohan yelled.

"SALLA! Mèi mei!" Goku shouted.

"Dende..." Salla called weakly.

Dende and the other's rushed over to her. She then looked down at Piccolo and pushed some energy into his body. The young lady then looked back at Dende.

"If you **never** or ever have done _anything_ for me before, _please_ do me this one-request. Piccolo ascended to his mortal limit. You as well as I, know that after that, it leaves the body extremely weakened. He already gave alot of his energy to you, for me, so when ever he would have clicked out of his God-level, he could of suffered a stroke, or even worse." Salla noted.

"That was his power?!" Vegeta asked in shock. "Dammit!" The prince cursed.

"But _**please**_ , Dende... I temporarily cut off his energy flow for about an hour, but that does not mean he can't still wake the fuck up. You know how he is. Please... Please put him in the deepest, most secure part of the lookout, so that he can rest. Put him on Earth if you have to... _Please_... He does not have the energy to do anything for a few hours or possibly the day." Salla said with damp eyes.

Dende lowered himself into a squat, then collected the unconscious Piccolo. The guardian then stood to his feet as Gohan helped Salla to hers. She fell backward on the table with her hand on her chest. Everyone gasped and went to her side. Salla weakly supported herself on her elbows. She looked at Dende sternly and grunted.

"Dende... Please...!" Salla pleaded and cried.

Dende tightened his face and begun to weep. Tears fell from his face and chin as he gritted his teeth. " **Salla-** ** _Kun_**..." The young guardian cried in a heavily emotional voice.

Salla smiled at Dende as Vegeta held her shoulders. She then shook her head and blinked at the Kami. " _Tut-tut_... Friend- _zone_..." Salla chuckled.

Dende sniffled and then smirked through his tears. He then turned away and rushed down the hall with Piccolo in his arms. Time slowed for Salla as she saw her beloved being taken away. She dropped her head back and looked up at her eldest brother. Vegeta sat her up, leaning her back against his chest. Goku untied his Senzu bean bag. He put a bean near her lips and pushed it in her mouth.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Salla. I was waiting for Korin to finish with these beans. I knew that they might help, besides giving our energy." Goku explained. "Please, chew and swallow."

Salla nodded her head slowly and begun to eat the bean. Goku smiled lightly at her, with closed lips and placed his hands on the table, as he leaned close to his younger sister. Gohan crossed his arms as Him and Vegeta looked at Salla. The pieces of the chewed bean felt like wood chips going down her tender throat. She took hold of her neck and grunted. Vegeta grasped her firmly and Goku placed his hands on her hand and upper thigh.  
Suddenly Salla started to cough and breath violently. Vegeta and Goku struggled to hold their convulsing sister. She then vomited large amounts of bodily fluid and blood. Everyone paused and looked at Salla as she dropped her head. Vegeta kept his grip on her, as Goku lifted her head and brushed back her hair.  
She breathed in deeply as her brother titled her head back, with tears flowing down her face. The tears mixed in with the thick, mucus, bloody fluids on her face, and dripped from her chin. Her eyes were unfocused as Goku called her name. Vegeta looked down at his sister with fear and worry. His eyes widened and face trembled.

"What is wrong with her, dammit?! What is this...!" Vegeta asked.

Goku shook his head slowly and swallowed. Kakarot kept his gaze on his sister, with a worried expression. "I... I just don't know. Damn! Why didn't the bean work?!" Goku said in anger.

Salla then turned her eyes to Goku's voice and coughed. "My... My organ's are reversing their function... I cannot eat, or drink... I can't even breath well... It's a hereditary disease, from my mother's side. My mother's twin sister died from it. My mother died from it... It mostly attack's women in my mother's family. We thought with the Saiyan and especially with the Namekian regenerative properties, that the disease might pass me by. But... Blood is blood. I'm sorry that I did not tell everyone that I was-" Salla said. She was interrupted by more violent coughs.

" **Dammit**...! _SHhhit_..." Vegeta grimaced.

"I need to tell you something... I'm in love with Piccolo... We have been together for a while now." Salla said in a groggy voice.

"Really?!" Goku said in shock.

Vegeta kissed his teeth and looked at Goku with irritation. "Damn it, Kakarot! The girl is sick! She is obviously delirious." Vegeta snapped.

Gohan then looked up and to the side as he rubbed the back of his head. The half Saiyan then chuckled. Goku and Vegeta turned their head to him.

"Well, _actually_ , Vegeta... It's true. You can even ask your wife. _Heh, heh_." Gohan added with a chuckle.

" **WH-WHAT**?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! Bulma knew and did not tell me?!" Vegeta roared. The mortified prince dropped his head forward, with widened eyes.

" _Oooha_... So **that's** what they meant by, 'body tempering', A'- _heh_ , _heh_..." Goku said with a finger scratching the side of his head.

" **YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE ONE ON THIS TABLE IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, KAKAROT**!" Vegeta yelled.

"I remember when I first saw him..." Salla paused.

Everyone turned their head to her. The weak young lady had a smile on her face, with lowered eyelids.

"I thought that my heart was affected by the emotions of seeing and meeting you all for the first time. But my heart and soul knew something that my brain and body did not or was in denial about. It literally felt... That... That my heart... My heart was giving birth to my soul..." Salla said as she wept.

" _Gū mā_ -Salla..." Gohan said softly with tears in his eyes.

"He was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen. Then I saw baby Pan... She has a slight advantage." Salla laughed with a heavy cough.

"Salla!" Goku called with concern.

"Please accept him as your brother. I have you're blood in my veins. We are apart of one another. Love him for me..." Salla pleaded in a weak voice.

"He is already like family, Salla." Goku said as he looked at her. He then stood up and put his hands on his hips as he looked at Vegeta.

Vegeta tightened his teeth, then looked down and away from Goku. He sighed and nodded his head. Goku smirked and nodded his head. Salla smiled as she saw her second oldest brother's reaction. Her head dropped heavily and the sound of air left her mouth.  
Goku lifted her head, taking her cheeks into his palms. He firmly tapped the sides of her face with his closed fingers as he called her name. She was unresponsive. Just then, Dende came flying over to the brother's. He rolled back his sleeves and poured out healing energy.  
Gohan looked on as tears filled his eyes. Everyone was frantic and yelling her name. She seemed to stop breathing and did not move. The three of them poured their energy into Dende, but to no avail. No pulse could be felt and her hands were cold.


	43. Epilouge

Present Day.

Goku finally finishes getting dressed. Just then, Bulma opens the door. She sighs and rolls her eyes at the men in the room, placing a hand on her hip as her other hand taps the upper part of the door frame.

"Are you guy's ready?" Bulma asks in a low voice.

Everyone nods their head. Piccolo turns his head away from everyone and sighs. Goku, Gohan and Bulma looks at Piccolo with light smiles.

"As ready as you will ever be, huh, tall guy?" Bulma says gently.

"Did you contact my mom? Where is she?" Gohan inquires.

"That's why I came here. She's almost here. Chi-Chi called me." Bulma adds.

"O.k... Lets go then." Goku says with a sigh. He then looks back at Piccolo.

Piccolo turns his head, walks past Bulma and down the hall, with hands buried in his pants pockets. Everyone looks at one another. Gohan shrugs his shoulders and sighs.

"He _needs_ you, guys. Gohan, you were his first _friend_. Goku, your like a brother to him. You _are_ basically his brother-in-law... especially after..." Bulma pauses. "That day must have been very horrible and scary. I'm glad that I was not there."

The three lower their heads and sigh. Bulma then lifts her head and turns away, with crossed arms and tear's in her eyes. "Lets... Not talk about that... Especially now..." The Sister-in-law says. She then walked down the hall.

Father and son look at one another and smirk lightly. Goku goes in front of Gohan out of the room. Gohan looks around the room and then turns off the light.

Two weeks ago.

Piccolo discovered himself in a recovery room. His eyes widened as he remembered Salla being sick. He rushed to the door, and turned the knob, only to discover it is locked.

" **WHAT**?!" He roared as he looked down at the doorknob. Piccolo then looked forward at the door and turned it into dust, with one fist. He then flew down the hall, with rage, at break-neck speed, and blank, glowing, light purple, eyes. **"** ** _WHOEVER_** **WAS** **THE DEAD MAN THAT DARED TO LOCK THIS DEMON AWAY FROM HIS BRIDE, WILL SUFFER LONGER THAN THE AGE OF THE OCEANS! THAT'S NOT A THREAT! IT'S A GUARANTEE!"**

Everyone had relocated just outside of a recovery room. Everyone was standing, except Goku, with his forearms resting on his open lap and head lowered.

"What... What are we going to tell our farther's Kakarot...?" Vegeta asked with a crackling voice.

Goku remained quiet and in shock. Gohan lowered his face into his palm as his other hand held his elbow. Suddenly everyone felt Piccolo's vengeful energy rushing toward them.

"Piccolo...!" Gohan said as he lifted his head slowly.

Goku jumped to his feet and closed his fists. His face and eyes were reddened with tears and emotion.

"Shit! We don't need this now!" Vegeta snapped.

"We have to keep our composure. Fighting is not the answer right now." Gohan said firmly.

"I agree, Gohan, but we might have to restrain him." Goku added.

Piccolo stopped 20 or so feet from the group, within the shadows of the hall. Dende gulped and looked at the glowing and chaotic Piccolo. He walked slowly to the group scanning their demeanor.

"Which one..." Piccolo asked in a low and intimidating voice.

"Piccolo, listen..." Goku started.

"I only have two questions..." said Piccolo in a low voice. " _Where is Salla-Chan_...? _And_ which one of you is going to die today for locking me away...?"

"Piccolo, you don't mean that! Stop it!" Gohan snapped.

Piccolo suddenly rushed to Gohan and took him by the top of his shirt. He pulled his disciple close to his enraged face. "You **DON'T** want to try me right now, boy!" Piccolo yelled.

Gohan took Piccolo's hands into his and held them firmly. He then breathed in as tears filled his eyes.

"That's not what she would have wanted! Stop this, _Shū fù_... **_please_**...!" Gohan demanded.

Piccolo paused at Gohan's words. His concentration and energy broke. He then quickly shook Gohan and tightened his grip on the half-Saiyan's shirt.

"PICCOLO!" Goku yelled.

Piccolo took in a deep breath through his nose and asked in a shaky and nervous tone; "...Why... Why are you talking in past-tense...?"

Goku extended his hand toward his brother-like friend and locked eyes with him, as the trembling Piccolo turned his head to him.

"Piccolo... You _need_ to calm down... _Listen_..." Goku said in a slow pace with tears in his eyes, as he raised his other palm toward Piccolo.

Piccolo shook his head and then looked at Gohan. "Where..." Piccolo paused.

Gohan broke into tears and sniffled. Piccolo shook his head and dropped him. He then dropped his head and looked at the floor below him. The tall Namek's body shook all over as he slowly swayed his head. Vegeta sighed and walked close to him. Tears dropped from the Saiyan prince's eyes as he tightened his crossed arms.  
Piccolo raised his head and looked forward. He blinked as he began to hyperventilate. The Namekian warrior shook his head and raised his eyes to the ceiling.

"Listen to me, Piccolo..." Vegeta said in a dry voice.

"No... No I wont... Where is she...?" Piccolo said with trembling lips.

" _Please_... _Brother_..." Vegeta said with heavy emotion.

"Oh, Hell no! **FUCK OFF**!" Piccolo yelled as he elbowed Vegeta in his cheek.

Everyone called for Piccolo as he went into the room. He looked at the bed and saw a white sheet over it. Goku, Gohan and Vegeta rushed in after him. Piccolo extended his arm and pulled off the thin white blanket.

Present Day.

Goku looks at the front door. Chi-chi enters walking on the tips of her toes, covering the eyes of her sister-in-law, Salla.

"Why are you doing that?!" Salla asks with a laugh.

" _You'll see_... Just wait!" Chi-Chi giggles."

Goku turns to everyone and hushes them. Everyone covers their mouths and look on as Chi-Chi leads Salla into the middle of the house. Gohan elbow's Piccolo a few times and winks at him. Piccolo looks down at Gohan, grimaces, crosses his arms tightly and then turns his head away, with heavy blush.  
The sister-in-law then lowers her palms from Salla's face and puts them on her back. Her entire family and friends erupts in a simultaneous 'Surprise' and applause. The young lady is taken aback seeing everyone applaud and cheer at her. She lifts her hands to her face and tries to cover her emotions. The crowd in circle her with smiles and cheers.

"Papa! Father! Was this you?! You know I do not like big birthday parties!" Salla cries with a embarrassed smile.

"Well, after what I heard happened, I think you deserve it." Burdock said as he put his arm around his daughter.

Vegeta Sr. places his hand on her head and pets her hair. Salla drops her arms and then crosses them tightly. She then drops her head and sighs as she laughs with embarrassment.

"Remember when you burst into the room?" Gohan chuckles as he slides his hands into his pants pockets.

"Yeah... How can I forget that..." Piccolo sighs heavily with frustration.''

Gohan looks at Piccolo with a light smile. Piccolo crosses his arms and looks at Salla with her family.

"Oh come on, Piccolo... It was two weeks ago." Gohan says in a calm voice.

"Exactly!" Piccolo snaps.

Gohan laughs, shakes his head and closes his eyes.

Two weeks ago.

Piccolo looked at the bed. It only had two pillows and a fitted sheet. Everyone paused and then looked at one another as Piccolo looked at the bed. His energy started to heighten again.

"But... But we placed her body right there!" Dende yelled.

Suddenly their attention was turned to a wet, towel clad Salla, coming out of the bathroom. She jumped slightly and tightened her towel. Everyone looked at her in shock and surprise. Vegeta's eyes rolled back as his grip on Piccolo released. He then fainted and fell backward. Gohan and Goku looked back as the Prince of all Saiyan's collapsed heavily. Goku then turned back to Salla as she was combing her hair with her finger's.

"I... I took a shower..." Salla said in a low voice.

"We... We can see that, _Mèi mei_!" Goku said in shock and awe. He then gulped with a agape mouth and widened eyes.

"What? I was covered in all types of blood and body fluids." Salla snapped. "Oh... Wait... You must be shy to see you're sister in a towel. O.k. I'll go back into the bathroom."

"No! It's... We thought that you... You died." Goku said in a shaky voice.

Salla crossed her arms and blinked a couple of times. She then shrugged her shoulders and smirked. Everyone then fell to the floor.

"I just woke up feeling fine, used the toilet and took a shower. It was either the Namekian blood, the Senzu bean, the healing energy from Dende or all three. Who know's? I'm here and alright. I'm... I'am sorry that I worried everyone." Salla said with her arms behind her back and fingers locked together. She lowered her head and looked at everyone through the tops of her eyes.

Piccolo slowly rose from the floor and breathed in and out heavily. His body was hunched over, with limp arms as he locked his gaze on Salla.

"Goku... I'm only going to ask you this one time. _Hold me back from her_...? My mind and psyche seems to be broken in pieces, within a unreachable void. I feel half awake and half gone." Piccolo said in a weakened and defeated tone.

"What? Piccolo what's wrong?!" Goku asked.

The tall namek walked like a zombie toward her. His energy sparking on and off.

"Piccolo...?" Salla asked. She then stood straight and backed herself into a wall. "Please, calm down... Talk to me."

Piccolo's face was emotionless as he came closer to her. Gohan and Dende looked at a passed out Vegeta. Goku tackled Piccolo, making Salla jump and squeal.

"Salla! Go to my house! Start cooking EVERY desert recipe that you know! You owe me BIG TIME!" The brother said as he struggled with Piccolo. "Dammit Gohan!" Goku snapped.

"What?! Oh-O.k., O.k.!" Gohan said as he rushed to restrain Piccolo.

"Calm down, Piccolo! She can still be weak!" Gohan said with a grunt.

Salla darted her eyes around and chuckled. "Umm, o.k., lets go with that." The young lady laughed.

"Not helping, **_Gū mā_** **, Salla**!" Gohan said in a breathy voice.

"Piccolo, _calm down_! I said that the disease was incurable, I did not say that I was going to _die_!" Salla yelled as she crossed her arms on top her chest and turned her head away, with closed eyes.

Everyone paused again and looked at her.

"So there..." Salla huffed.

Piccolo widened his eyes as his mouth became agape. Goku and Gohan looked at one another. Piccolo then swayed his head like a attacking snake, breathed in through his nose and lunged toward her. Salla yelled and pressed herself against the wall as Gohan and Goku got a hold of the raging Namek again.

"You're going to owe me every desert that you make my _Bàba_ , Salla!" Gohan yelled.

Dende looked after the mumbling and drooling Vegeta, whom was still passed out on the floor.

Present day.

"You're lucky that I was trying to make a good impression with her father's. They came just a day or so later, because it was a little past a Earth year." Piccolo replies.

"That was one of the best two days I had in my life. All of those yummy deserts." laughs Gohan.

"Desert?! Where!?" Goku asks as he looks around.

"No, _Bàba_! But I do believe there is _something_ that Piccolo wants to say to Salla." Gohan says with a wink.

Goku looks at Gohan inquisitively. Piccolo gulps as his face turned bright purple. Gohan motions for his father to help with the frozen Piccolo. The two lift him, and stand him in front to Salla. Salla looks at the blushing and sweating Piccolo in curiosity.

"What is it, Piccolo- _Kun_?" asks Salla.

"Come on, Piccolo! Like we rehearsed!" Yells Bulma.

Piccolo snaps his head to Bulma with widened eyes. "N-Now?! _Right now_?!" Piccolo asks in a nervous voice.

"Yes! What do you think?!" Chi Chi adds with her hands on her hips and a frustrated face.

Piccolo's head snaps to Chi Chi, with a grunt. He swallows and looks down at Salla. The tall Namek reaches into his jacket pocket with shaky hands. He then pulls out a unique looking stone.

"Umm... Here..." Piccolo says as he gives it to her.

Everyone falls to the floor and grunts, except Salla, Piccolo and her fathers. Bulma and Chi Chi walk to Piccolo, each standing to the side of him. Chi Chi crosses her arms and Bulma puts her hands on her hips. Piccolo looks at them both nervously as they look at him with anger. Salla soon discovers that the stone is actually hollow, with two rings inside, of different sizes, embedded within a red cushion.  
The inside of the top part, of the thin, stone case is engraved:

' _Beyond the heart and beyond words, that is where you will find my unlimited love for you_ '.

Salla's eyes fill with tears as she sniffles. She then looks at Piccolo and embraces him. Piccolo looks down at her and embraces her, placing a arm around her shoulders and the other on her head.

"I love you. Thank you. But you are the real gift." Salla sighs.

"I love you, too, my heaven's tear drop. So, _uhh_... Will you _marry me_?" Piccolo asked in a low voice.

Everyone fell except Piccolo and Salla. Salla slightly releases Piccolo and looks up at his face.

"Of course I will. That's not even a question." Salla said as she shrugged her shoulders and went back to embracing her now fiance.

Everyone slowly got off the floor except Bulma and Chi Chi. The two ladies shot up and balled their fists.

"THAT WAS **_NOT_** THE RIGHT WAY TO DO IT!" Chi Chi yells.

Piccolo and Salla looked at both of the fuming women.

"Almost two weeks of practice! Down the drain!" Yells Bulma.

"Well, she said 'yes', didn't she?" Piccolo said in a low voice.

" _Oh_ , is it a Earth custom to make it a big _deal_? As long as I'm with the man that I love, then there doesn't have to be anything fancy." Salla asks.

Piccolo looks down at Salla and sighs. "I love you." Piccolo said as he kisses the top of her head.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! We went over this for the past few weeks!" Bulma snaps.

"Yes! You're Not going to get away with _that_ , Mister!" Chi Chi adds. "How about a few 'welcome to the family slaps'!"

"Good idea!" Bulma agreed.

Piccolo lifts salla into his arms and flies out of their mostly finished house. Chi Chi and Bulma give chase, running out of the door. Everyone laughs and then start mingling with one another. Gohan stands next to his father, smiling as he looks out the window. Piccolo floated ten or so feet above the ground, from Chi Chi and Bulma as he held Salla. He holds back tears and sniffles.

" _After all that we have been through. After all of the times that you stood by me and helped me, I can officially call you my uncle, Shū fù Piccolo. I could only do so much to help with you're happiness, so I am grateful that this has happened, for you... For all of us_." Gohan thinks to himself.

"Aww man, does that mean we can't have lunch now? I'm starved." Goku cried, as he rubbed the back of his head and stomach.

Gohan laughs with vigor, pats his father on the back, and closes his eyes. _END._


End file.
